First Eve(Diabolik Lovers vs Vampire Knight love story)
by Minsu Haruka
Summary: I only own the Oc. AU Karneval. Slight ZeroxOc. OcxSakamakis 'Lilith in mythology is believed to have been Adam's first wife. Lilith unlike Eve wasn't obedient and would often disagree with Adam. So, she left Eden and became the mother of the creature of the night. You are the first Eve. But the only difference is you will submit and obey! I can't escape this dark world I entered.
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning this story will contain: sexual theme, cursing, blood/gore, etc**_

I believe we should start how every story like this begins, with my background story. Um...I actually don't know where to begin. Alright um...I lived with my mother up until I was 8 years old. She was a performer in a traveling circus and was a recovering addict, but it wasn't from drugs or alcohol it was from blood tablets. Yeah, humans can get hooked onto blood tablets and the results are just as worst as any drug or alcohol because I would always wake up to find my mother with a knife and her eyes were red. Of course she didn'thurt me, until that cold December night.

 _ **December 28 Age 4**_

"Mommy?" I searched for my mother around the circus, but couldn't find her. I looked in the performance tent and I saw her dancing in there and she still had that knife in her hand and chewing on blood tablets. I made my way to her not afraid of what she could do to me because she was my mother why would she hurt me?

"Mommy it's time to come back to bed." She stopped dancing and turned to me, hate filled her glowing red eyes.

"Toga! Why are you here?! Are you planning on taking Sora away from me?! I...I won't let that happen! She's mine! You had your chance to be apart of her life, but you just ran away you coward!"

After saying that my mother drove the knife into my chest and everything went dark and cold for a while and during those silent dark moments all I could think of was

Am I really going to die?

However, an excruciating pain in my chest woke me up. I saw my mother crying and smiling saying how she was glad I was alive, but my eyes shifted to my left to see a tall man with pale skin, long white hair, and golden eyes. He smiled at me then ran his long pallid fingers through my hair. There was something about him I didn't like; I don't know what it was it just made me uncomfortable so I backed away then hid under the blanket.

"Sora! I'm sorry she's usually not like this."

"It's quite alright. Your daughter is very beautiful like her mother." Mother blushed deeply and told me to thank the man. I poked my head from under the blanket and said thank you and the man cupped my face and stared at me in fascination.

"Such lovely eyes. They almost shine like a garnet stone." I pulled back and hid while mother thanked the man and he told her that it was nothing. My mother later asked him if she could do anything for him and his only request was to see me once every year. Of course she didn't question why he wanted to see me every year, why would she? He just saved her daughter's life.

Now that I think about it, that would have to be worse decision she ever made.

* * *

When I turned 6 years old I met the man my mother accused me of being that night, Toga, also known as my father.

I met him completely by accident.

The circus was making a pit stop at some small town and I went into town to get some fruit, but I didn't have money so the vendor said if I could attract customers I could get ten of each fruit. It seemed like a pretty sweet deal so I started to juggle while riding my unicycle and I kept chanting:

"Buy 2 get third free."

It didn't take long for me to get customers and for people to start throwing money at me and also bought some fruit. When the day was done I got my fruit and started collecting the money I earned, but the fruit vendor stopped me:

"What do you think you are doing Missy?"

"Um... collecting the money I earned."

"You mean the money _I_ earned."

"What?"

"The money is mine now take your fruits and beat it!" I tugged the bag of money away from him then stuck my middle finger up at him. "You didn't do shit! This is mine! Besides people bought fruit from you!" The vendor's face turned red with anger and he tried to slap me, but a man in a cowboy hat saved me.

"So you were not only going to jip the little girl, but also slap her what kind of man are you?"

"Wh-Who the hell are you?!"

"The man who's going to break your face if you ever try to lay a finger on a child again." I saw the seriousness in the man's face and so did the vendor, the ran to his stand and hid behind it. I laughed and the man hmphed; he then looked down at me questionably.

"Why are you out here alone where are your parents?" I stared at him for a while trying to figure out whether or I should trust him. Something in me told me I could so I finished collecting my money then looked back at him. "My mother is with the others."

"Others?"

"The circus! Let me introduce myself my good sir I'm the great Sora! Daughter of the beautiful and talented Dove!" I bow dramatically making the man laugh a little. "So you juggle and ride an unicycle?"

"No! I also do magic tricks , tight rope, trampoline, trapeze, and I'm curtainly practicing aerial silk."

"Well aren't you talented." He chuckled as if he didn't believe what I just said. I frowned and looked up at him with my eyes narrowed.

"You don't believe me! Don't lie it's written all over your face!" I said while pointing an accusing finger at him. He stopped laughing and looked a bit uncomfortable being yelled at by a little girl. I grabbed him by his hand and dragged him to the place where the circus was. I pulled him into the training tent and I saw Mother there practicing her new aerial silk performance. I pointed my mother out to the man and his eyes widened for some reason. I ignored it and ran to the tight rope. When I got to the top I could hear yelling. I looked down and saw mother yelling at the man to get out. I got down from the tight rope and ran to the both of them.

"Why are you here?! Are you...Are you stalking me now?! After all these years?!"

"Huh! You wish! I was dragged here by some little girl!" I looked at both of them in confusion then called my mother. They both looked at me and my mother smiled at me.

"Honey go play with the other children whil-"

"Wait did she just call you mother?"

After that, Mother and the man went into a very heated conversation about me in the our tent. "Why didn't you try to contact me when you found out you were pregnant?!"

"Because you made choice when you only saw me as a one night stand!"

"Oh come on! That's not even fair! You knew what you were getting into the moment you met me." I interjected into the conversation when I tugged on my mother's dress. "Mother is this man my daddy?"

The man smiled at me and was making his way towards me when my mother scooped me up in her arms and moved away from him. "No honey we've been over this you don't have a father."

"Oh my god! Is that what you you've been telling her all these years?! Your so goddamn selfish! Have you ever thought that our child might want a relationship with me?!"

"She doesn't want a relationship with you!"

"Really? Let me hear her say that."

Mother nervously turned to me and asked me if I wanted to have a relationship with the man who is my father. Knowing her she wanted me to say no; however, I said yes. After that my parents agreed that I could see Daddy for two weeks a month. The first time I got to visit my father was really awkward. The drive to his home was silent until I turned on the radio. Luckily for me my favorite song, For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert, came on. Immediately after I started singing the first stanza of the song, Dad's eyes widened and he turned off the radio. "You can't sing those kinds of songs!"

"Why not?"

"Because your too young and you don't even know what he's singing."

"I know what he's singing about!"

"Really? What's he singing about?"

"Sex." He stopped the car and turned to me in horror. I tilted my head in confusion wondering why Daddy was so shocked. "Who told you about sex?"

" Jiki." Daddy made a pissed and disgusted face. He then started asking a lot of questions about Jiki: age, height, eye color, hair color, weight, and any additional features. "Daddy are you going to hurt Jiki?"

"Of- Wait did you call me Daddy?"

"Yes. Is that alright?"

"Ye-Yeah I just didn't expect you to call me that so quickly."

"You are my father are you not?"

"Yes I-"

"Then I'll call you Daddy." Daddy smirked at me and ruffled my then continue driving. When I arrived at his home I met his fiancee.

I didn't like her at first to be honest.

It wasn't that she was mean or anything like that, it's just her eagerness to get me to like her that made me dislike her. Daddy told me to try to like her, but I couldn't her preppy persona made her irritable. And let's not to forget the 'caring mother' routine. She would always overreact when I was in the backyard dangling from trees or climbing and jumping off the roof of the house. The woman even went as far to order my father to tell my mother not to let me perform dangerous acts in the circus and in response the day before the circus was suppose to go to Italy my mother went to Daddy's house and told Daddy's fiancee:

"Sora is not your child and she is a professional she can handle herself. So take your wannabe mother routine and shove it you whore!"

Yeah after that day every time I went to visit Daddy his fiancee went to visit her parents or friends, but day when I was there she saw practicing aerial silk in the backyard and was I guess fascinated because she asked me if I could teach her. We got along after that though my mother didn't like the idea of me getting along with my future step mother, but I didn't care. When I stayed with Daddy I felt like I was with a real family. Everything was great.

Until Daddy's fiancee died.

I knew something was wrong when it was a man and a woman with twin boys in the back of their car that came to pick me up instead of Daddy. When I got in the back of the car with the twin boys, the man with silver hair told me that Daddy's fiancee died and that he was in the hospital. I burst into tears and one of the twin boys held my hand I turned to him and he smiled at me. "It's okay. Master Toga is strong! So don't cry okay?"

I nodded and his smile grew. He looks very sickly compared to his twin. "I'm Ichiru by the way and this is Zero. We are-well really Zero is a student of your Dad."

"Student? Daddy never told me was a school teacher."

The more healthier twin looked at me as if I was an idiot and said something that sent me over the edge. "Your dad isn't a school teacher he's a vampire hunter."

* * *

When we got to the hospital and I saw Daddy laying in the bed peacefully I walked over to him with a bouquet of flowers then climbed into his bed. I was able to get a closer look at him when I climbed onto his stomach with the flowers and saw he was sleeping. Everyone awed in the background and so did a nurse who walked by.

"Daddy...wake up...you lying sack of shit!" The Kiryus' mouth dropped as I raised the flowers like a mallet over my head and repeatedly hitted Daddy square in the face. Zero and Ichiru's mother tried to get me off my Daddy, but I kept hitting him until he woke up.

"What the fu-Sora?! Why did you two bring Sora here!?"

Zero and Ichiru's mother sighed and released me to glare at Daddy. "Because she's your daughter and she wanted to see you! And why didn't you tell her about you what you do for a living?! Don't you think she has the right to know?! What if you ended up dead and she had to find out that her father died from having his throat ripped out by a vampire! Hell! What if an enemy of yours goes after Sora!"

Daddy flinched at the last part and turned to a sobbing me. His eyes held guilt and he hugged me tightly. "I'm so sorry Sora. I just didn't want you to get involved."

"Baka! Baka Daddy! Baka! Baka!"

* * *

I had to stay that night with the Kiryus, which was pretty fun because Ichiru was so nice.

Zero was very cold and distant.

So every time I went to visit Daddy and he had to teach. I played with Ichiru! I even got to meet another one of Daddy's students, Kaito. Kaito was always sweet to me and gave me presents. I also got to meet a close friend of Daddy's, Kaien Cross. He was very funny and let me bake at his home.

I really wanted to be friends with Zero, but if he didn't want to talk to me I won't force the brat!

But it wasn't until that one day in August when I saved Zero from a vampire, by throwing a dagger at it's head, that he actually started talking to me. Zero was actually really shy around me, which explains why he avoided me. I even think he had a crush on me, which I wouldn't mind because I had a crush on him as well!

I had fun at the Kiryu household until Zero and Ichiru's parents died and Ichiru disappeared.

I was there everyday to comfort Zero. Even when he rejected my comfort I kept giving it to him because I loved Zero. But when he went to True Cross Academy that he distanced himself from me permanently and went to another for the love I would have given to him in a heartbeat.

But you know what the worse part is? I still love him!

The last time I saw Zero or Daddy was a the age of 13 because the circus went on a 3 year tour around the world. I kept in contact with Daddy through letters or Skype, but Zero hasn't tried to contact me. After our tour the next place we're going is the town where Daddy and Zero are in.

* * *

"Hey Sora hurry up and pack up we're leaving Brazil tonight! Also Hirato has an announcement!"

"I'm coming Yogi! Just need to find my locket!" I looked under my costumes and found it. I quickly tied the locket that man gave me around my neck and ran with Yogi to the performance tent, where I met up with my friends: Nai, Gareki, Jiki, Tsukumo, Iva Kiichi, and Karoku.

"Your late." Tsukumo bluntly stated I blushed and stuck my tongue out to her. Jiki laughed then made a perverted comment, which made me stick my tongue back in. We all turned to the ringmaster, Hirato.

"I have great news everyone. Thanks to our hard work and increase in popularity we have become Japan's greatest world traveling circus!" We all cheered and smiled, but Hirato calmed us down because there was more.

"And thanks to that popularity, statesman Tougo Sakamaki will be coming to our next performance. So everyone do your best and have a performance idea ready by tomorrow then come to me so we can see if we can use it." Once Hirato was done I turned to Yogi and grinned, which he returned. "I have great idea for our performance Yogi! You and me do an aerial silk duet!"

"Absolutely-"

"Not!" We both flinched when we heard my mother's voice. She grabbed me by my arm scowling at me. "You are doing a solo aerial silk act."

"But I always do a duet with Yogi!"

"Not another word Sora! You are the daughter of Karneval's main star! I can't have you doing duet acts in front of a prominent statesman like Tougo Sakamaki!"

"But-"

"No buts! From now on your going on a strict diet and will be practicing and training 13 hours a day with no breaks I want you to be perfect!"

And here is where our story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

_**{Sora}**_

My body ached like crazy after practice. Mom has been pushing me harder than ever! I'm so hungry, she's made me go on a liquid diet because she believes I'm not going to fit into my costume. Not to mention my arms and legs are covered in aerial silk burns.

 _If I was living with Daddy I bet I wouldn't be in this much pain. Daddy! Right I have to go visit Daddy!_

I let out a cry of pain when I tried to get off my bed and I fell back down. _Suck it up Sora. Suck it up!_

With all my strength I got up and got dress making sure to wear a long sleeve shirt and long pants. Before leaving I checked my surroundings and ran to True Cross Academy, ignoring the pain I was in. The thing that kept me going was the thought of seeing Daddy and Zero. When I arrived at the school I hopped the gate and was hopping through trees when I saw Zero. My face flushed when I saw how handsome Zero gotten over the years. I was about to jump on him and embrace him, but I saw Yuki walk over to him. I nearly cried when I saw how he looked at her, it was obvious he loved her. Maybe that's why he never contacted me in the last 3 years.

 _He forgot about you..._ My inner voice whispered in my ear. _Why does this bitch always have to remind me that I'm nothing to him?_

 _Hmmm...maybe because it's true?_

 _Shut up!_

 _Just let him go he's not worth it..._

I shook my head to get rid of that inner voice and flipped through the trees to until I reached the building Daddy was in. _At least I know he will always love me._

But as I went to the building I didn't realize I caught a certain young Hunter's attention.

 _ **{Toga}**_

 _ **Night class**_

I was writing the history between vampires and hunters on the board while dodging a few knife throwers in the class, but as I was writing I felt a familiar presence coming to the class at full speed.

It's not a vampire, but it's pretty strong. Kaname Kuran questioned me on why I stopped writing. I ignored him and I turned to see who it was. Before I could see their face the person jumped on me while giving me a big hug. "Daddy!"

My eyes widened to see my baby girl, who obviously wasn't a baby anymore. She still had her shoulder length hair, but she grew taller I'm guessing she's 5'3 now, and my worse nightmare came true she got her mother's figure! Just thinking about the amount of boys I'm going to have to protect her from makes my blood boil. I shook my head and gave Sora a rare smile.

"Sora!" I embraced Sora tightly while picking us both off the floor. I noticed the night class staring at Sora and whispering to each other. I pulled her out of the classroom. "Sora honey it's great to see you, but you can't be here."

"Why?" Her pretty garnet color eyes looked upset as she tilted her head.

"I'm teaching a class, a vampire class-"

"Vampire class! I want to see!" Sora's eyes sparkled with curiosity and excitement. Before I could stop her, Sora jumped over me and ran into the classroom. I quickly went back into the classroom to get her to only see her straddling Ichijo and observing his face.

"Your eyes are my favorite color!" Ichijo blushed bright red and stuttered thank you. Sora grinned and cuddled him saying that he was soft, which made the aristocrat blush more and form a smile on his face. Sora then turned to Kuran, fear entered my my body when Sora flipped on the desk and jumped on Kuran's lap. Kuran's followers gasped and Souen and Aido looked as if they were going to pounce her. "Sora get off him now!"

"Is he a pureblood Daddy?"

"Sora-" Kuran chuckled and tacitly told Souen and Aido to not attack. I would have been grateful to him for calling off his guard dogs if he hadn't place his hands on Sora's hips! Kuran saw my reaction and smirked then gave Sora a soft smile.

"Your a curious human aren't you?"

"Yep! Are you a pureblood?"

"Yes I am."

"Hm. Your not as scary as Daddy and Kaito described. As a matter of fact your not scary at all. Your really look like a pretty boy."

"Disrespectful brat! How dare-" Souen clenched her fist and glared at Sora, but Kuran only patted Sora's head and chuckled.

"It's alright Ruka she's just stating her opinion. Sora? Is that your name?"

"Yes. I'm Sora Yagari Akiyama! I'm 16 years old and Karneval's circus princess!"

"Your apart of a circus? What is your act?"

"Anything. From trapeze to tight-ah! Daddy put me down!" I picked my child up and took her out of the classroom and growled when I could feel Kuran smirking behind me. I put a chair outside and made Sora sit there. She pouted and I almost gave in since she's my little girl, but I stayed strong and didn't give in. I finished class and blocked the night class students' view of Sora. When Ichijo blushed and waved bye to Sora I glared daggers into skull and mouth: 'I will shoot you'.

Once those blood suckers left Sora jumped on my back and cuddled into my neck. I sighed, but smiled. "I missed you princess."

"I missed you to Daddy! Now take me to uncle Kaien! I'm starving!"

* * *

 _ **{Kaname}**_

"Hey Takuma~ I saw you blushing at Yagari's daughter~" Hanabusa teased a flustered Takuma who was blushing horribly. "She's cute! C-Can you blame me!? Not to mention she has those beautiful color eyes..."

"Oh your talking about her eyes? That's funny since your eyes were on her perky C-cup breast!~"

"Wh-Wait! I w-wasn't-How do you know her breast are even a C size!?"

Ruka 'hmph' then flipped her hair while staring at Hanabusa in disgust. "Because he's a pervert."

"Don't be mad because your practically flat chested-ow!" Ruka slapped him with her book and tried to hide the tinged of pink on her cheeks.

"I'm not!"

"Who are you trying to fool bra stuffer!" Ruka was about to retort Hanabusa's comment until I told them to stop. Ruka asked me what I thought of Sora and I only responded:

"She peeked my interest."

Somethings not right about that girl. She smelled like a garden. And also she smelled mouthwatering.

 _So sweet, so fresh, so rich, so...devine._


	3. Chapter 3

_**{Sora}**_

"Ugh..." I shivered a little because this eerie feeling just crept on me as I was eating the food Daddy made for me. He didn't let uncle Kaien make me dinner because he was afraid I might get food poisoning.

 _Is someone talking about me?_

"Hey Sora is everything alright?" Daddy asked worried and I nodded while eating my burger. I was enjoying talking to Daddy and uncle Kaien, until Yuki along with Zero came in. Zero was honestly surprised to see me, I was going to say hi, but all that I could think about was him and that clueless idiot next to him.

 _He forgot about you..._

Before Zero could say anything to me I got up and said bye to Daddy and uncle Kaien and walked pass Zero and Yuki.

 _He forgot about you..._

"Sora wait!" Zero called as he ran after me. I ignored him and kept walking.

 _He forgot about you..._ I walked faster, but so did he.

"Sora! Are you really just going to ignore me?!"

 _He forgot about you..._ I started to run, but he was catching up easily.

"Sora!"

 _He forgot about you..._ I made to the gate and when I opened it he slammed it shut.

"Sor-"

"What?! What the hell do you want Kiryu?!" Zero gave me a hurt expression then hugged me, which startled me enough for me to push away from me. But he just hugged me again. I blushed and return hug, which made him hold me tighter.

"I'm sorry I didn't contact you Sora-I just-I'm just a coward. I couldn't bring myself to contact you after what happened."

"It's-"

"Zero!" Yuki was behind Zero and he released me and told me to wait a moment so he could see what she wanted. _Didn't I tell you he forgot about you, your not the main girl in his life..._

I opened the gate and ran out of the school and ignored Zero calling my name. I snuck back into my room and put ointment on my arms and legs then went to bed.

Or at least tried.

 _You can't ignore me darling..._

 _Go away._

 _Why do you continue to put yourself through this heartache..._

 _Because I love him._

 _This love is unrequited..._

 _Yo-You don't know he could-_

 _Be hiding his feelings? No love he doesn't have feelings for you...And to be honest you don't need his love or him..._

 _Maybe your right._

 _No maybe I am right...Sora look at me..._

I opened my eyes and saw my inner voice right in front of me. She really didn't change her appearance. She still look like a beautiful woman in her early thirties with long pink curly hair, pink eyes, she was curvy, and had pale skin. My inner voice grabbed my chin so I couldn't move my head.

 _Tomorrow night I want to you to ask Zero what are his feelings towards you... if he doesn't have feelings for you. I want you to burn every last memory you have of him...destroy it and move on..._

* * *

 _ **(Next Night)**_

Mom found out I went to see Daddy and she made me do six more hours of practice to burn off the fat I gained from the dinner Daddy made me. The performance is tomorrow and my body can't take it anymore. I feel like I'm going to crash at any moment. I was so sore that Yogi had to carry me to my room, but I asked him if he could carry me to True Cross Academy.

"Sora you really don't look good. I think you should tell your mother you can't preform tomorrow night."

"She won't listen. She'll say that I'm letting Tsukumo steal the spotlight."

"But Sora look at you! You have silk burns all over your body, your exhausted,and your hungry!"

"I'll be fine Yogi. Just take me to Zero and I will get a good night's rest, okay Onii-sama?"

Yogi sighed and took me to True Cross. It didn't take us long to find Zero and what do you know the idiot was with him; I asked him if I could speak to him in private. I made sure to glare at Yuki when I said private, which made her flinch a little bit.

Zero and I went to the fountain and I sat down and took a deep breath. It's now or never.

"Zero what are your feelings towards me?" Zero was taken back by this question and looked a bit uncomfortable.

"What?"

"When you look at me what do you see? A friend, crush, girlfriend, or sister?"

"...I see you as a friend." My eyes widened and my bangs covered my eyes. So I wasted ten years of my life in love with this jerk to only find out he doesn't even love me the same way. I quickly got up was about to leave when Zero grabbed my hand.

"Sora look I-You smell good."

"What are you talking about?"

I gasped when I saw Zero's eyes glowing red and he had fangs. I knew Zero was an ex-human, but Daddy said he was getting better why is acting like this? Zero pinned me down to the ground, which caused pain to flow through my body. I screamed when Zero licked my neck, he was about to bite me until Daddy came out of nowhere and shot Zero with a tranquilize. An unconscious Zero fell on me crushing my frail body. Just looking at him made me sick so I harshly pushed him off me and ran to Yogi. Daddy asked if I was alright and I nodded but my back was turned to him so he couldn't see my appearance I didn't want to him to worry about my health, but I did tell him to come to my performance tomorrow.

* * *

"It's about time you let that jerk go!" Kiichi laughed as she threw pictures of Zero in the fire. Tsukumo and Gareki burned trinkets he gave me while Iva and Yogi hugged me telling me there are many guys out there for me. Jiki said he was single and would love to go out with me, but Iva kicked him in his face and called him a pedophile.

 _I guess it's for the best..._

* * *

 _ **(Performance night)**_

"Sora get up! Your on in 2 minutes!"

My mother yelled and was pulling me towards the curtains. "Mom I really don't feel good-"

"Suck it up! You can't let that Tsukumo tart steal your spotlight!"

"But I really don't feel good...My body really hurts-" My mother ignored me and pushed me through the curtains. I forced on a smile walked over to the silk.

Your going to get hurt Sora don't do this...

I have no choice.

When the music started I started climb the silk and wrapped it around my torso. I nearly screamed when I had to dangle from it then try to do another trick from that position. I continued my act, but as the song was half way done I couldn't do it anymore. My body wouldn't obey me anymore and all I could remember was hearing Daddy call my name and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

_**{Toga}**_

"You what?!"

"I only pushed her a little to look good in front of statesman Tougo Sakamaki-"

"You goddamn bitch! You tried to kill my baby!" I tried to choke Ayako, but Kaien and Zero pulled me back. _Kaien told me to calm down, but how can I?! When I look at Sora in that bed unconscious with all of those burns it makes me want to kill Ayako! How can this bitch be so heartless?! This is why I only slept with her once!_

"Daddy..." We all looked at a half conscious Sora staring at me. I scurried to my child and held her while rocking a little. "Sora how are you feeling?"

I saw tears fall from her half lidded eyes and she moaned in pain. "My body hurts...I don't want to live with mom anymore..."

Ayako's eyes widened with fear and she ran to the bed clutching onto Sora's right hand. "Sora honey, you honestly don't mean tha-"

"I don't...want to live with mom anymore...I want to be...with Daddy..." Ayako panicked and she began to shake her head 'no'.

"She's only half conscious she doesn't know what she's talking!"

"Oh I think she does. Once Sora is able to walk I'm taking her to True Cross."

"You can't do that-"

"Yes I can because it's obvious you don't know how to raise our child!"

"I've been raising her for 16 years!"

"No! She's been raising you and your neediness for 16!"

* * *

 _ **{Ayako}**_

 _ **Later on that night**_

"I've made up my mind. You can take Sora her stuff is already packed just take her and go."

The man who saved Sora years ago smirked and got up. "You are aware you won't see your daughter ever again right?"

"I don't care just take her! Just take her! I don't want to see her ever again!" The tall and handsome man chuckled and caressed my face causing to blush. He leaned his face really close to mine that our lips almost touched. I thought he was going to kiss me, but instead he said: "Your a very bitter woman."

I snapped out of my daze and glared at him. "Excuse me?"

"Oh I'm sorry let me rephrase that, your a spoiled brat who got pregnant from a one night stand after you ran away from home. You felt rejected for the first time in your rich little girl life and you use your daughter to make yourself feel better, by having her take care of you. But now your little comfort toy is tired of being used and wants to be with someone who actually cares about her well being. Your a bitter woman that you would get rid of your child so the man you love can't have her and you think he would most likely come running back to you. If you can't have one you'll try to take the other. Therefore you are unworthy to be the mother to such a beautiful daughter."

After he said that he disappeared and I ran to Sora's room and saw that she was gone. _Oh my god what have I done? Toga is going to kill me!_

* * *

 ** _{Karlheinz}_**

When I finished healing Sora's silk burns I started to undress her. "I can't have you meeting the boys in a hospital gown it's not decent." I changed her into a cropped white sweater, floral skater skirt, and brown high heel booties. I was fixing her hair when my limo driver informed me that we arrived in front of my private jet.

"Mr. Sakamaki we're here and the pilot informed me that the jet is ready."

I changed my appearance to look like Touga Sakamaki. The driver opened the door and I told him to get Sora's bags as I carried her onto the jet. "Daddy..." Sora mumbled as she buried her face in my chest. I smirked and placed her in the seat across from me. "How cute. Oh Lilith you'll be the perfect sacrificial bride."

Several hours later my jet landed and I was on my way to my mansion. I looked at my watch and it was ten o'clock. _Hm. The boys and Eve should be home in two hours I got time._

When I got to the mansion I took Sora to the living room and laid her on one of the couches then left a letter for the boys on the table. I told the butler to take Sora's stuff upstairs to her room. I kissed Sora's head before I left and got into my limo so I'll be ready for my meeting in the morning. _I hope Sora is a good girl to her future Adam._

* * *

 _ **{Yui}**_

 ** _Few hours later_**

I sighed as I tried to dry myself after the pool incident with Ayato. _How can he almost drown me, yet save me?_ I was about to go upstairs when I heard someone whimpering in the living room. Out of curiosity I made my way to the living room and on one of the couches I saw a girl! She had shoulder length lavender pink hair, a very curvy figure, which was slightly athletic, and very inappropriate clothes.

Why is she here? The bigger question is who is she? I noticed a letter on the table before I could read it I heard a familiar intimidating voice behind me.

"What do you think your doing?"

"Re-Reiji!"

He raised an eyebrow when seeing the girl then glared at me. "Who is that?"

"I-I don't know. I just saw her laying there and this letter." I gave him the letter and his eyes widened when seeing who wrote the letter. "Everyone to the living room now."

All the Sakamaki brothers appeared in the living room and Laito was the first to notice the girl. "Who's the cute girl on the couch?"

"I don't know, but this letter from that man will answer our question."

Reiji opened the letter and began to read it:

"'Sorry if I couldn't stay and say hi to you boys,

but I did bring a gift. Meet Sora Yagari Akiyama your first sacrificial

bride. Sorry about delivering her late, but this is the first bride. Enjoy and do not kill her. '"

Ayato laughed and stared down at the unconscious girl's face then body. "Great, she's just my type." Laito chuckled took in the girl's scent and his eyes widened.

"She smells amazing, like a garden full of fruit and flowers. I wonder what her blood taste like."

"I want a taste two." Kanato whined, but Ayato pushed both of his twins away and pulled the girl towards himself. "Back off yours truly claims this one."

"How annoying." Subaru growled, which angered Ayato. Ayato was about to say something when the girl suddenly shot out of Ayato hold and started to touch her face and body as if she was surprised to be alive.

"Holy shit! I'm alive!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**{Toga}**_

I was walking back to Sora's room when I saw that Yogi guy talking to one of the performers. I think I should thank him for earlier. "Hey. Yogi."

Yogi turned to me and looked nervous. "Um yes sir?"

"Relax I'm not going to hurt you I just want to say thank you for saving Sora. If you hadn't caught her she would-"

"It's nothing! Honestly! Sora is like a little sister to me and she is Karneval's princess. I'm sure going to miss her..."

I kind of felt guilty about taking Sora away from her original home, but I need to protect my child-

"Toga!" Yogi and I saw Kaien running towards us, with panic written on his face. When he reached us he gripped my shoulders to catch his breath and when he made eye contact with me I knew it was about Sora.

"What's wrong? Did something happen to Sora?!"

"Toga, Sora is missing!"

"What?! Where the hell could she be!?"

 _ **{Sora}**_

"How the hell am I alive?! And why am I not tired or in pain? Also who the hell changed me?! But this outfit is cute though..."

A deep laughter graced my ears and two strong arms wrapped themselves around my torso.

"Your really noisy when your awake aren't ya oppai?" I spinned my head around and I came face to face with a young man. He had red hair and piercing green eyes. Remembering what Daddy told me about identifying a vampires it was easy for me to conclude that this guy was a vampire and a strong one at that. The air surrounding him was similar to Kaname, but his was very violent? No...No that's not the word I'm looking for... it was more sadistic! Normally I would scream my head off in this kind of situation, but hold up...What did he just call me?!

"Oppai!? Who the hell are you calling oppai?! And get your hands off me I don't know you!" I roughly pushed the vampire and backed away from him to only bump into another one who snickered. "What a feisty little minx~"

I backed away from him as well and noticed there was about four more vampires in the room and one weak looking human girl. I groaned and tossed my head back then letting out a curse, which resulted in one of the vampires to glare at me.

"Your manners are deplorable. Young ladies shouldn't swear."

"Are you going to give me etiquette lessons or explain to me why I'm waking up surrounded by vampire perverts and a human girl."

The vampires looked revelatory impressed that I was immediately able to tell they were vampires and the vampire with dark purple and black hair fixed his glasses and gave me a stoic expression. "Let's start of with introductions first for formality sake. The one laying on the couch over there is the eldest son Shu, my name is Reiji and I'm the second son, the three next to you are the triplets Laito, Kanato, and Ayato. Lastly the one over there is the youngest son Subaru. And you will be living with us according to the letter left by the owner of the house."

One of my eyebrows arched after he said that and I tilted my head to the girl next to him. "And who is that?"

"This is Yui Komori she's another girl that will be living with us." So let me get this straight I was basically kidnapped and forced to live with six and most likely perverted vampires and a girl, who looks like the push over type. I'm not liking the sound of this. The vibe in this house is dangerous and evil. I got up and stretched then sweetly smiled at everyone. "I'm sorry there must have been some mistake. I'm not into incestuous orgies so I'll be taking my-"

"I'm guessing you misunderstood what I said. Your not leaving this house. "

I glared him and jumped on the couch and used all of my leg strength to flip onto the chandelier. "Well I think your just going to have to make me." I swung from the chandelier and flew to the door kicking it opened, causing me to slide into the hallway then I broke out running. I was about to make my way to the front door, but knowing their intentions they probably locked it to trap me. _I need to get to higher ground._ I ran upstairs and as I was running down the hall I saw one of the triplets, Laito, smirking and was blocking the way.

"Now...Now little minx~ it's rude to run away from your masters."

I picked up my speed and when I was closing I jumped over him and kept running. _It's going to take more than that to stop me!_

Every turn I made and no matter how fast I ran I kept bumping into one of the triplets. It was as if they were toying with me, trying to see how fast the little mouse run from the nasty cat. _God I need to get out of this mansion and find a phone._ When I reached one room with a balcony all three cornered me as I kept backing away. When I hit the edge of the balcony I looked down to see how far the drop was and it really wasn't that high and lucky me there was trees!

"Just give up and don't move for you are my prey." Kanato grinned. Reiji sighed and stared at me irritability and all of the other brothers appeared. "Just give up little minx~ and be a good little girl."

"Go to hell." I jumped from the balcony surprising everyone. I started to swing to branch to branch like a kid on the jungle gym after I reached the first tree. I ignored the pain my arms and kept going, my heart was racing and I was panting.

 _I can't be caught! I need to contact Daddy. I don't know if it's my inner voice or instincts, but something in me telling me that being caught by those creeps was not an option. That house was full of death and I didn't like it. Daddy always told me that my ability to sense things was more advanced than the average human, but I didn't think it was that bad. The very thought of being dragged back to that mansion scared -no! It terrified me!_

When I reached the gate I climbed over it and I ran to the, until city. I walked around and made sure my scent blended in with the crowd so it will be harder for them to find me. I also even flirted with a couple of guys in order to rub my scent on them and went to random places to throw them off track.

I walked around, until I saw a telephone phone booth in a park. I quickly made my to the booth and started dialing Daddy's cell phone number. It rang a couple of times before he answered.

"Hello?" Daddy's voice sounded as if he was crying. "Daddy, it's Sora."

"Sora! Oh my God sweetie where are you?!" Tears began to blur my vision as I sobbed. "I-I don't know! I ju-just woke up in a st-strange mansion surrounded by vampires, who were pureblood level...Daddy I'm scared! That pla-place was filled with s-so much evil."

"O-Okay honey just stay where you-"

"I can't! They're-"

"Right behind you." One of the vampires roughly pushed me against the wall of the phone booth and I saw it was only the oldest so Shu. I screamed and struggled against him, but he was stronger than me.

"Sora? Sora?! Sora what's wrong!?"

Shu looked at the phone in my hand and snatched it away from me. "Don't worry I'll take very good care of your cute daughter."

"If you lay one hand on her-" Shu slammed the phone so hard onto the hook that he actually smashed it into pieces. I stared at the vampire in terror, an amused smirk crept upon his face. Shu pulled me against him, his gazed was only focused on me. His light ocean blue eyes slowly observed my face then body. "Hmm...you are better looking than the other one. Not to mention you haven't been bitten yet. Your blood better be good for me to have been awakened from my sleep."

"No! Let go!" I tried to knee him, but he caught that leg and use it to lift me against the wall of the booth. "I advise you to wrap your legs around my waist if you don't want to fall. I shook my head and he threatened to drop me from a higher level, one that I can't survive. I quickly wrapped my arms and legs around him and he gave me a satisfied smile before he moved my hair away from my neck and started to kiss my neck. I squirmed feeling uncomfortable, but he held me down and plunged his fangs into my neck. He covered my mouth before I could scream and continue to drink from me. _It hurts! It hurts! How can girls find this attractive?!_

"Your...Your blood is unbelievably delicious. It's so flavorful that I can't even describe it."

 _Daddy please save me._


	6. Chapter 6

_This chapter is dedicated to all of the people who took the time to acknowledge(I mean like voting, hearting, following, favoriting) my new story. Without supportive readers like you I wouldn't be writing fanfiction to this day. Thank you!_

 ** _{Reiji}_**

When finished going over the plans for tonight's dinner party with the butler, he bowed to me telling me suspicious news on the new bride:

"After today master Reiji I shall be serving Lady Sora from now on."

"Under who's orders?"

"This was Master Karlheinz's orders. He gave me specific orders to wait on Lady Sora hand and foot. The maids will handle the work in the manor and Lady Sora's uniform along with school admission had been handle by your father."

The butler bowed once more before vanishing to take care of the new bride leaving wondering, _Why would that man want one mortal to have their own servant?_

 _ **{Sora}**_

 _Daddy please save me_

 _I thought as I was slowly losing consciousness. I kept weakly hitting the blonde vampire as a way of telling him to stop, but heonly pulled me tighter to him and kept drinking. I started to lose feeling in my body and it was so cold..._

 _"Enough! Are you trying to kill her!?" The youngest vampire pulled Shu off me and I fell into someone's arms. I can't say what happened after that because I passed out._

 _This has been the worst night of my life._

 ** _Wake up! One of them is about to bite you!_**

My eyes snapped opened and I punched the vampire in front of me not knowing, which one it was, but I really didn't care to tell you the truth. The vampire cursed and I saw it was Ayato and next to him was a laughing Laito and Kanato. Ayato glared at his brothers as he rubbed his nose.

"You dare laugh at yours truly's pain?!"

"Shake it off Ayato that shouldn't hurt little minx is only human."

"I know, but it hurts!" Ayato growled. As the triples bickered my eyes shifted quickly to observe my surroundings. I was in a royal princess looking bedroom, it wasn't girly, but it was gold and lavender, feminine, and big. I guess it was more queen than princess. I then looked back at Ayato, who was removing his hand from his nose to reveal his bright red nose. I giggled and Ayato ordered me to beg forgiveness, but I turned my head away and hmphed at his order.

"No way! You shouldn't have tried to bite me, sicko!" Ayato growled once more causing Laito to snicker. "It seems little minx is still clueless about her role in this mansion. Isn't that right Kanato?"

"Indeed."

"I guess it's about time we showed you." Ayato grinned sadistically then pinned me down to the bed I was laying in.

 _Come on! I just woke up!_

On cue I tried to get the vampire off me by kicking and thrashing around. Laito blushed at the fear on my face then crawled to where my legs were and held one of them down while licking the other. I gasped and tried to shake him off, but he held on tighter.

"I think I'll take you from here~ I've been dying to sink my teeth in these beautiful legs since the moment I saw you~. This would have to be my favorite part~"

Kanato licked my neck and kissed it, he giggled creepily when staring at me. "I want her neck. Teddy said it's the best part."

Ayato smirked at his brothers then turned back to a terrified, yet blushing me. Ayato eyes lowered to my chest and he pulled down the baggy sweater I was wearing exposing the green push up bra I had on.

No! No! Not there! Anywhere, but there!

"You two are both wrong these are the best part!"

Ayato was about to pull down my bra, but I managed to free one of my legs kicked Laito in the face and I slapped Ayato and Kanato away from me. I pulled up my baggy sweater up and crawled away just enough to hit the headboard. I expected them to be furious, but they all had excited expressions on their faces.

"It seems we have a fighter brothers~." Laito smirked and Kanato nodded in agreement.

"I like you oppai. Your fighting spirit will make it even more fun to break you!" Ayato was going to pounce on me, until he was stopped by an older looking male. "I'm sorry master Ayato, Laito, and Kanato, but your father wanted me to make sure Lady Sora is ready for the monthly dinner party later on."

"Why would that guy care about whether or not oppai is there for the dinner party he's not even going to be here?"

"I'm afraid that's something for you to ask your father." The triplets eyed the older man in suspicion, but left within a blink of an eye. I sat there shaking and trying to hold in my tears. The older man noticed this and pulled out a handkerchief and gave it to me. I thanked him and he just bowed.

"Um...thank you for helping me out back there, but who are you?"

"No need to thank me, I am just a mere servant here to serve you my lady."

"...Why?"

"It was the head of this mansion order."

"Okay, again I say why?"

"That I cannot answer my lady, but you must get dress for dinner. I have already drawn your bath and I will lay out your clothes for tonight. The maids will help you with the rest my lady." The butler snapped his fingers and twin maids appeared out of nowhere; they had brown hair and purple eyes. The maids grabbed me and dragged me to the bathroom in my room.

"Hey! I can walk myself!" They ignored me and closed the door behind them when we entered the bathroom. Then they began to strip me! I struggled, which irritated them. "Lady Sora please let us do our job." The one on the right said and her twin nodded.

"I can undress myself thank you very much!"

"You shall do nothing of the sort! We are the ones who undress, bath, and dress you!" They said in unison while rolling up their sleeves and tackling me down and undressing me. What the hell is going on here!?

 _ **{Third** **Person}**_

All of the Sakamaki brothers all gathered in the dinning room and both brides weren't down stairs yet, so it gave them time to talk privately about the new bride.

"Does anyone know why oppai has her own personal servant?" Ayato ask irritated because wasn't able to drink Sora's blood. Everyone turned to Shu since he has the habit of keeping information from his brothers. "Don't look at me. I know nothing about this girl, he said nothing about her in the call."

Reiji narrowed his eyes at his older brother and scoffed.

"So he just decided to tell you about one bride, but drops off another one out of the blue?"

"Look I told you everything I know so get off my back." Shu yawned causing his younger brother to glare daggers into his skull. Tensions rises in the room as it remained quiet, until Subaru broke it.

"Shouldn't we be asking ourselves why that guy favors that new bride so much?"

"What are you talking about Subaru?" Laito questioned and all eyes was on Subaru. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed it? He gave her the off limits room, which is the biggest room in this mansion, he gave her the head butler, he has taken care of all of her school related things, and let's not forget he had clothes, jewelry, and makeup delivered here last week."

The rest of the brothers realized the same thing. Their father isn't the type to favor anyone, he didn't even favor or love any of his three wives.

"You think oppai is his lover?" Kanato shook his head while clutching onto his teddy bear. "No, he wouldn't share his lover with us."

"Kanato is right also, he isn't into cute girls. He likes his women mature in age it makes the chase fun." Laito stated. Shu opened one of his eyes in curiosity. "So what is his relationship with this girl?"

Reiji fixed his glasses and stared at his brothers. "I guess we'll find out sooner or later."

 _ **{Sora}**_

 _ **(During dinner)**_

 _Why was I forced to sit next to the jerk that bit me yesterday?!_ I thought in anger as everyone ate silently, except for a sleeping Shu and a nervous looking Yui. I ate a little, but I wasn't really hungry. _Maybe I should go upstairs. This family dinner is very awkward._ I jumped a little, but no one noticed, when I felt something cold on my thigh. I looked down and saw Shu's hand on it. _What the hell is he do-_

I jumped a little bit again when Shu started to rub my thigh, but no one noticed still because they were focused on Laito talking to Yui about eating. I tried to move Shu's hand but he kept rubbing my thigh and the worst part was he still sleeping or at least pretending to be. I was about to yell at him, but it was as if he read my mind and squeezed my thigh. It was like was saying to keep quiet or he'll cut blood circulation in my thigh. After Reiji told Laito to sit down my face turned red when Shu began to slide his hand up my skirt. I inwardly curse for wearing this short floral skirt, but I couldn't help it! It went perfectly with the beige sweater and brown lita pumps. When Shu's hand was getting close to my underwear I pulled out chair catching everyone's attention, which caused Shu to stop touching me. "Please excuse me, I'm very tired."

I got up sending a glare to the sleeping vampire as I made my way upstairs. _I hate this place! But I can't leave or I'll be killed according to what the butler said!_

 _Why was I brought here? Who the hell the head of this mansion? Why do I get the feeling that mom played a part in this? And why does it feel like I'm being watched?!_

I walked to my room and checked to make sure those maids weren't there so I could get ready for bed...well not really for bed, but I would like to get into something comfortable and find something sharp so I could have some type of weapon to protect myself from these vampire rapists!

I pulled out the brown baggy sweater I had on earlier, but I really wear leggings or tights with it because it's weird in my opinion. So I just wear my underwear under it, but I think I should buy some since few of these vampires obviously have a leg fetish.

Speaking of which I think I should keep notes on these vampires. Daddy said it's always important to have details on your enemy or target so you can use it against them. Find their weakness and crush them.

After putting on my sweater I looked around the room for a notebook or paper and as I was searching I realized how expensive everything in it looked. There was a lot of jewelry in the dresser with the mirror. The comb and brushing the dresser was golden and the makeup was my favorite brand, Rouge Dior, and all 32 lipstick colors was there! The whole room was golden and lavender and I had a walk in closet with a purple ottoman and on it was a white mink blanket! All of my clothes was in there along with new clothes. There was a flat screen tv mounted on the wall in front of my big king size bed. The floor was marble and my covers were purple and so was the walls and chandelier.

The bathroom was also beautiful. The tub was big and marble and there was a fireplace in front of it. Also I had two tv's in the bathroom. Can you believe that not one ,but two tv's on both sides mounted on the wall. This room is very extravagant, but it feels like someone is trying to buy my affection.

I entered the bedroom once again and was startled to see a big gift basket on my bed with flowers and fruit in it. Also in the basket was an envelope with cursive writing, I picked up the envelope that was in the basket and opened it. In the envelope was a small silver key with a silver chain on it, a letter, and my locket!

"Oh my gosh I didn't even realize I lost it!"

I put my locket back on before pulling out the key and reading the letter.

 _Dear my precious little Sora,_

 _I know your probably scared, confused, and angry, well mostly angry, but I assure you that your in no danger. Yes, the boys can be a little rough and aggressive; however, I made sure that they won't bring any harm to you. Your also probably wondering why I brought you to my mansion and that where the key comes in. The key in the envelope opens a certain moving door. I can't tell you what door it opens because it's constantly moving. If your able to find this door all of your questions will be answered._

 _From,_

 _Karlheinz_

 _P.S. I know you called your father and I'm not happy about that. Tomorrow morning you'll be taken to a cafe in the city where we will finally meet; wear something nice~_

This place is getting creepier and creepier by the second. This guy must be following me because I was in the city when I made that call.

"What ya got there oppai?" I jumped and blushed when seeing Ayato laying on my bed. I quickly snatched the basket and placed on the dresser and told him to get out. Ayato grabbed my wrist and literally threw me on the bed before I could comprehend what just happened, he crawled on top of me smirking.

"Your mouth is going to get you in trouble oppai."

"My name is not oppai! It's Sora! Sora Yagari! Why the hell are you even calling me oppai!?"

Ayato grinned and pulled down my sweater like earlier except this time he pulled my bra down with the sweater. My face turned hundred shades of red and I screamed while covering myself. Ayato pulled my arms away from my chest and used one hand to hold my wrists together then used his free hands to fondle one of my breast.

"That's a stupid question to ask when you obviously know your tits are pretty big."

"Let go of me!" Ayato pulled on my nipple and I squeaked causing his grin to grow wider.

"Who the hell are you to be giving me orders mortal? Besides I'm thirsty and I've been dying to sink my teeth into these bad boys." Wait he couldn't mean-

"Ah!" Ayato licked the breast he was fondling then he bit it. I was whimpering in pain as he drank from the place I'm most sensitive. Why does this feel so good?! This is embarrassing! Ayato removed the hand that was on my wrists then pulled away a little, his eyes were wide and blood was dripping his mouth. "Your blood is sweet yet not not too sweet...it's like a blend of cream and sweetness. It's weird, but delicious!"

Ayato plunged his fangs into the breast and massage the one he bit before making a comment I couldn't hear because I was moaning in pleasure and pain. (Though I was mostly moaning in pain.) I gripped onto his hair in hopes of getting him off me,.but it just made him groan and switch breast. This sensation feels wrong! The only person I would want to this to me would be Zero.

 _But we can't all get what we want._


	7. Chapter 7

_**{Sora}**_

 _ **Morning**_

 _The butler and the twin maids had a hard time getting out of bed so I could go meet this mysterious Karlheinz, but I didn't want to go! I want to go home! I want to be with my father! I'm tired of this awful place! This Karlheinz can give me the moon and I would still want to leave this God forsaken mansion!_

"Please Lady Sora-"

"Leave me alone!" I cried while squeezing the pillow I was holding. The maids and the butler finally left me alone to wallow in my own self pity, but then I felt pressure on my bed as if someone was sitting behind me. I was afraid to turn around fearing that it would be Ayato.

"Sora look at me." _Wait...it couldn't be._ I sat up and saw it was the man who gave me the locket. _He's Karlheinz? He's the one, who kidnapped me?!_

"You..."

"Yes it's-"

"You asshole!" I smacked him with the pillow causing him to fall back on the bed and repeatedly started hitting him. I need something with some more weight.

I reached to grab the lamp on the night stand and that's where he stopped me. "Don't even think about it little girl."

"Don't tell me what to do you sick freak! You hang around me for twelve years like a ghost and decided to kidnap and dump me in this hell hole!"

"That's where your wrong my dear. I didn't kidnap you, you were given to me by your mother."

She wouldn't! She couldn't! I'm her child for God sakes!

"Your lying!" He sighed when seeing me cry and told me to get dress so we could speak elsewhere. I was hesitant, but did as I was told and threw on a pink long sleeve dress and high heel pink shoes. He transformed his fancy clothes into a simple business suit and his hair was in a ponytail. He then took us to a park?

"Thought-" He took my hand and we both sat on a park bench.

"Yes, well I thought this type of news would be better outside instead of a cramped cafe. Okay, I offered your mother a proposition a couple of months ago, which was she could give you to me and wouldn't have to worry about you anymore. She wanted to think about at first and I thought she going to say no, but that night you fell she changed her mind and gave you to me without hesitation."

Why...why would she do this?! After all the bullshit she put me through!? Forcing me to learn eight languages, ballet, tango, waltz, rumba, salsa, samba, and belly dancing. Those things have nothing to with my job at the circus, but I put up with it because she was my mother!

Then it hit me. I remembered when I was half conscious I said I wanted to live with Daddy.

"So you figured out why your mother gave you away huh?"

"I hate that woman and her neediness! I can't believe she's so selfish to put her happiness over her daughter's well being!" Karlheinz patted my head.

"Hey, it will be alright-"

"How?! I'm stuck with your sons! Whom I'm guessing weren't raised right judging by their behavior! You should have been taking care of your children instead of being this creepy second father, uncle, or in your case an ancestor that gives me gifts and talk to when my father isn't around."

The vampire sighed again and eyed the bakery across the street. "You want something to eat?"

"No!"

"I'll buy you cake..."

"...What flavor?"

"Anything you want." He took me to the bakery and bought me a couple of pastries. On the way back to the mansion he told me I would be going to school at night and I would be in the same class as Subaru. Karlheinz made it clear that I'm not to escape or contact my father and if I do any of those things he'll kill my family. I bit my lip, but said I understood. When I asked why he brought me to his answer was:

"Everything will be explained in due time." I called him a troll under my breath and he pinched my cheek hard ordering me to say what I said out loud. I shook my head and bit his hand, which made him laugh. "Your adorable you know that right?"

My face flushed a little and I pouted. "Whatever."

The limo stopped at the front of the gate and we parted ways once again. The butler escorted me to my room, after putting my sweets in the refrigerator, and said nine hours before school starts and said I should get some rest.

 _ **{Karlheinz}**_

 _ **Outside the mansion hiding**_

I smiled a little when I saw Sora drift off to sleep, but that smile turned into a frown when I smelled a familiar foul scent in the air.

"What do need Richter?" My younger brother smirked and looked at Sora. "Pretty girl, who is she?"

"That's none of your concern."

"You know she almost looks like _her_."

"Shut up."

"I wonder if she taste like her as we-" I lunged at Richter and pierced his shoulder. He howled in pain, but I felt no remorse. "If you ever touch that girl I will kill you myself."

I threw my brother and left him sprawled on the ground and went to go handle a certain naughty mother.

 _ **{Sora}**_

The maids woke me up and got me dress in the school of uniform. It was cute, but the skirt was kind of short, but then again I wear skirts that are reach the middle of my thighs so it's whatever. I applied my favorite color lipstick from Rouge Dior and went downstairs. Already waiting downstairs was Shu, Reiji, Laito, Subaru, Yui, and Ayato. I'm guessing everyone is waiting for Kanato. I thought when walking to a corner in the entrance hall. I didn't want to be near any of these creeps, but Laito wasn't having it.

"Aw~ why is little minx by herself~? Here come sit on Onii-chan's lap.~"

"Onii-chan?" I said in confusion while titling my head. Laito had a lustful smile on his face and blushed a little, before I knew within a blink of an eye Laito was in front of me hugging me tightly and rubbing his cold face against mine.

"Kawaii~! Your the ideal little sister! Come on say Onii-chan again wait to make it even better you'll call me Onii-chan from now on~."

"No! I'm not even your sister!" Laito squeezed me tighter and I gasped and he gave me a sadistic expression.

"Let me go!"

"Call me Onii-chan from now on and 'say please Onii-chan let me go' to seal the deal and make sure it's cute~." Everyone was looking at us and Kanato came downstairs staring at us. Reiji gave me a hurry up look so we could go; I swallowed my pride and blushed because this was humiliating. I gave Laito a pleading look and in my cutest voice possible(which is the voice I use on Daddy when I want something) I said:

"Pl-Please Onii-chan let me go..." Laito blushed again while giving me a lustful smile and was about to do something until Reiji stopped him saying we are running late. As we were getting into the limo Ayato pushed Yui out of the way and grabbed my hand forcing me to sit next to him. "You sit next to yours truly from now on oppai and you will call me Onii-sama from on as well."

"Ah~! It seems Ayato is jealous~. I don't see why when you already have Bitch-chan~."

"Shut up! Yours truly can have both of them! Yours truly is just craving oppai's milk and honey flavored blood more!"

All the other brothers and Yui stared at me intrigued; Laito licked his lips. "Milk and honey~? I think I want a taste~..."

"Oi! Don't even think about touching what belongs to yours truly!"

"Aw~, but that's not fair. That means Subaru will have of a better chance of tasting little minx before me since she's in the same class as him~."

Ayato was taken a back by this and ordered Reiji to switch my classroom to his, but Reiji said he wasn't the one who signed my school admission papers and if he had a problem to talk to that man.

 _ **(At** **school)**_

Reiji told me to follow to Subaru and if I get in trouble I'll receive a whipping, I mumbled kinky and he smirked a little before leaving. Subaru took me to the classroom, which was filled with students laughing and talking, but most of them stopped when they saw me. I felt uncomfortable under their gaze because this is the first time I ever been to a regular school. I was home schooled with my friends so I don't have any school experience. Subaru's seat was next to the windows and he forced some guy out of his seat in front of him and ordered me to sit in the seat. I sat down and immediately boys surrounded me.

They asked me a series of questions like: what's your name?, are you single?, are you foreign?, is Subaru your boyfriend?, or would you like to go out sometimes?

Subaru growled for the guys to leave and they scurried away. I shyly mumbled thank you and he scoffed saying I was too much trouble, but I could have sworn I saw a light blush on his face.

The teacher arrived and told me to come up to the class and write my name on the board and also tell the class about myself. I got and went to the board, instead of grabbing the chalk I scooped up some chalk dust in one hand confusing everyone. I balled the hand with the dust in a fist and blew into the fist, causing the chalk dust to spell out my name.

The class gasped and Subaru looked stunned I bowed and magically pulled out my top hat with a flick of the wrist then placed it on my head. "Hi! My name is Sora Yagari! I was born in Italy though I'm fully japanese. I like many things and one of those things are magic tricks! I hope we could all get along!"


	8. Chapter 8

**_{Zero}_**

It's been a couple of days since Sora disappeared; Master Toga is losing his mind and is seconds from killing Sora's mother, Ayako, because one of the performers saw her packing Sora's stuff the day she disappeared. Ayako is refusing to tell us anything and was trying to play the victim.

How could Sora deal with a mother like that? I thought in annoyance. I walked around Sora's tent and it looked so desolated. When at this stark room I find it hard to believe this was Sora's. I noticed something on the floor and when I picked it up I saw it was a picture of Sora and me when we were younger. A smile graced my face, but the picture was snatched out of my hand by a girl with blue hair and she torched the picture!

"What the hell?!"

"I knew I missed something when we were getting rid of everything that would remind Sora of you."

"What?"

"After you rejected Sora she decided to burn everything that reminds her of you. And it was about time! She wasted half of her youth on you! She could have moved on if you just have told her from the very beginning that you had no feelings for her! And don't lie saying you never knew because I know your type, you knew she loved you, but you decided not to acknowledge it, until you need her."

The girl had angry tears falling down her face as she glowered at me with so much hate and was about to say something else until a girl with blonde hair came in and said I wasn't worth it. Both girls scowled at me before leaving me to let those words sink in.

 _It's true that I knew Sora's feelings for me and at one point I felt the same way for her, but after the Shizuka incident I didn't want anything to do with her because she reminded me too much of the happy memories I had with my family. I wanted to get away from the past and I eventually fell in love with Yuki._

 _I should have told Sora to move on from the beginning. I should have tried to stay in contact with her! I should have let her love me! I should have done so many things when she was here!_

 ** _{Sora}_**

I actually had a great day at school! I was able to catch up with other kids except for Chemistry. I always hated Chemistry! Oh! I also made two female friends, Inoue Kazuma and Miharu Murakami. Inoue is a perverted blonde who's in love with some idol named Kou Mukami and Miharu is calm stoic bluette, who likes to read.

"Hurry up! I don't want to hear Reiji complain about us being late!"

"Okay, Okay hold on let me get my stuff." I opened my cubby hole to get my books when a handful of letters came falling out. I picked one up and it had a heart on it?

 _Wait! This is a love letter!_

"Hey! What's-is that a love letter?! Are these all love letters?!" Subaru growled and took all the love letters and was about to throw them away, until I snatched them out of his hands. "Don't throw them away. The people who wrote these put their heart into them. It's most likely I won't be able to return their feelings, but the least I can do is read them and acknowledge their feelings."

Subaru just stared at me for a bit, but then grabbed my hand and dragged me to the limo. Did I upset him?

 _ **{Subaru}**_

What a strange girl...however, the way she was speaking seemed as if she has been in the people who wrote those letters shoes. _God why am I letting this girl get to me?!_

We made it to the limo and Ayato grabbed Sora and made her sit next to him. I sat next to Laito and Yui. As we were on our way back to the mansion Yui kept looking at Ayato trying to get Sora to call him Onii-sama.

"Say it!"

"No."

"Say it!"

"Ugh...you are number one Onii-sama!" Sora said cutely and she looked really cute. I wander if I could get her to call me Onii-chan? What am I saying?! We're the same age! Ayato grinned when seeing me look at Sora.

"Oi. Oppai when your birthday?"

"December 18 why?"

"So your the youngest out of all of us! Subaru she took your place!"

"Ah~! I think it's adorable~. That makes little minx even more like an ideal little sister~… just thinking of what I could do to her as she screams Onii-chan is enough to make me-what the hell is that in your bag little minx?"

Laito turned serious and I'm guessing he noticed the love letters. Ayato noticed as well and grabbed Sora's little black shoulder bag and went through pulling out the the two hand filled love letters.

"It's only her first day of school and Sora already has admirers, she's way more popular than boring Yui right teddy?"

Yui looked at her hands probably embarrassed at the fact a girl younger than her can attract so much attention. Reiji explained to Sora that she can't keep the letters because she was our prey and Sora was going to retort that until Ayato interjected. "Oi! You belong to yours truly so you don't need these!" Ayato rolled down the window and tried to throw them out, but Sora took them away from him. "You have no right to throw these letters away! They are address to me so I'll do with them as I please."

That pissed Ayato off.

"Who the hel-"

"Please can I keep the letters Onii-sama?" Sora asked while cuddling Ayato, he tense up a little, but relax and mumbled whatever while looking away from her, but he had his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

The rest of the ride was silent and Sora was reading the letters the whole way.

 _ **{Sora}**_

"Aw...That's so sweet." While laying down on my stomach in my bed in my new three piece gray pajamas, the last love letter I read was absolutely sweet. The guy wrote a beautiful poem and wished I could be in his arms right now. _Why couldn't Zero be romantic like this with me? Oh right because he never loved me._

I squeaked when I felt someone lay on top of me. They were obviously male because of the weight and I can something long on my lower body. The guy pinned my hands down on the bed and laughed when I started to struggle.

"If you keep moving like that up against me I'm going to get turned on little minx~…"

"D-Do you need anything Lai-"

"Hmmm~?"

"Oh, Do you need anything Onii-chan?"

"I just came in here because I just wanted to see you and more~…"

I don't like the sound of that. Laito let his hands wander my body and he breathed in the scent of my hair and I squirmed a little, which made him groan. "You don't know how cute you are...I just want to bury myself into you~…"

My eyes widened and he turned me around so I was facing him. He was blushing and lust swirled in his eyes. I let out little cries of pleasure when he started licking and kissing my neck.

"St-Stop!"

"I can't~…I want you so badly~!" Laito bit into my neck, which made me arch my back and cry out in pain. Laito drank for a while and would touch certain places to get some noises out of me. When he done he started grinding his pelvis into me and I blushed wildly. "Your blood does taste like milk and honey~. It's a little arousing~…"

"Please stop!"

"Call me Onii-chan~…"

"What do you have a little sister complex?!"

"Yes~. If you were my little sister I'd make love to you in front of the fireplace~" Laito's cheerful personality changed to the serious one like in the limo. The young vampire stopped grinding against me and just pinned me down.

"I'll thrust into you roughly, yet I'll be gentle on your virgin body at first...the mink blanket will cover our sweaty bare bodies as we fuck like wild animals. You'll scream for me to slow down because your losing your mind in ecstasy, but I won't listen and I'll still keep mounting you making you pant like a bitch in heat and when you release I'll keep thrusting into you, until your mind goes blank and when I finally cum into your warm tight pussy your final words will be 'please fuck me more Onii-chan?' However...I would still do that to you whether your family or not~…"

Laito smiled cheerfully at me and I began to cry. _Is this my fate?_


	9. Chapter 9

_**{Sora}**_

 _ **(Few weeks in the Sakamaki home)**_

I couldn't sleep after that perverted red head, but he did give some information about himself. I pulled out his journal front the small trunk I kept locked under my bed and began writing what I had so far.

 _Okay so it's obvious he has a sister complex and is a pervert. Then again I don't believe he became this way over night my theory he must have lost someone or probably had a girlfriend who dumped him._

I placed Laito's journal back in the trunk and pulled out Ayato's journal.

 _Ayato keeps referring to himself as yours truly and makes me call him number one and Onii-sama. He most likely has a sister complex or just doesn't want Laito to have a better title them him. I believe this stems from his childhood it's most likely he was pushed to hard to become the best._

After I was done with Ayato I pulled out Shu's journal.

 _The pervert that has narcolepsy._

Once I was done with his journal I put his back in the trunk and locked it again. Then for some reason I thought of Zero. _Hm. Zero seems like a distant memory._ I shook my head at the thought and went back to bed. I have school later I don't want to be sleeping during class.

 _ **(School)**_

 _ **Lunch**_

"Hey Sora! Can you show Miharu and I a magic trick?" Inoue asked and I was really reluctant at first until she dramatically dropped to her knees and begged. I sighed and agreed Miharu shook head as if scolding while Inoue cheered. People began to crowd my desk and I pulled out a deck of cards and asked around the room for a assistant.

"But be warned this trick involves kissing." All the boys and Inoue raised there hands and begged to be picked. Miharu pulled Inoue's hand down while I looked around the room for an assistant and I smirked when I saw Subaru looking at me in curiosity. "Subaru will you assist me?"

The guys groaned and glared at Subaru in envy. Subaru blushed a little and mumbled whatever. I told him to grab a card then write his name on it and to make sure I don't see the card, but show it to the crowd he followed my instructions and I did the same. I then told him to fold it and put it in his mouth he did that I did the same. I grabbed both of his hands and kissed him. He jumped a little at first, but relaxed and kissed back ignoring the boys glaring at him. It was practically a peck on the lips nothing serious.

We pulled away and I took the card out of my mouth and showed him. His eyes widened and I then showed the crowd and they all gasped. "That's his card!" Subaru quickly took the card out of his mouth and was surprised to my card. "How did you do that?"

"I'll never tell."

 _ **Gym**_

Miharu did a back flip and front flip then did a slip. Inoue and I both clapped then Inoue did a front flip and twisted in the air and then did a slip. I was going to do the same until. Miharu dared me to do thirty flips and if I win she buys a crepe if I lose I have to kiss Inoue. Inoue eyes sparkled with hope and she had a pervy grin on her face.

"You got a a deal."

"Please Sora lose."

"Not going to happen."

 _ **{Laito}**_

 _ **Outside the gym**_

"Laito!" I covered the senior girl's mouth as she came. I'm bored with this girl she came like eight times and I haven't cum yet. I pulled out and she fell onto the grass breathing heavily. "La-Laito that was...amazin- Wh-Where are you going?"

"I'm going for a walk. Bye~…"

"The-Then I'll come with you!"

How annoying. The girl got off the floor and held my hand blushing as if I was her boyfriend. So hot yet so stupid, who knew this senior or rather the student council president was this naive~! I snatched my hand away and laughed.

"Look it's been fun, but you just don't do it for me anymore~. Bye ummm...Umi~…"

"My name is Saeko you jerk!" Saeko slapped me with enough force to knock off my fedora and ran away crying. I sighed and picked up my hat when I was dusting off the dust I heard girls in the gym chanting someone's name it sounded like they were saying Sora. I peaked through the window and was surprised to see little minx flipping and twirling repeatedly. The girls began to count until they reached thirty and little minx did a split at the end.

"You owe me a crepe Miharu and sorry Inoue you cannot kiss me!"

"Not yet, but I shall one day!"

"Yeah no. Besides wouldn't you be cheating on that idol you love so much?"

"He'll understand!" The blonde girl jumped on Sora and started fondling both of her breast in fascination. "They are so bigger than mine!"

"Miharu save me!"

"Down Inoue." The blue haired girl was trying to pull blonde off little minx along with other girls. Blondie licked little minx's ear and she squealed in surprise. I narrowed my eyes at the blonde slut, who was fondling what is mine.

Though I don't like the blonde whore the more important question is where did little minx live before she came here?

 _ **{Sora}**_

As I was finishing my victory crepe I noticed Subaru staring at me as if he was trying to figure me out. I smirked and pulled out my deck of cards. "You want to trythe trick again Subaru?"

Subaru blushed and shook his head no. I laughed and told him we can try a different trick one that doesn't involve kissing, which made Ayato angry, but I ignored him and shuffled the cards the same way I would do to impress the audience back at the circus not realizing that all the brothers eyes were on me. Once I was done shuffling I told Subaru to pick a card and to not let me see it, but to memorize it then to out it back in the deck. He picked one up memorized and and placed it back in the deck. I shuffled the cards once more and grabbed a random card. "Is this your card?"

"No." I smirked and twirled the card in between my fingers and the card changed into his card, the king of hearts. "Are you sure about that?"

Subaru was stunned again making me laugh again. He's too cute! "Little bitch came from a church so where were you originally born little minx?" Laito asked.

"Oh. He didn't tell you? I from a circus called Karneval. The night before I came here I was overworked and fell 80 feet while doing my aerial silk performance."

"Circus? You mean to tell us that man gave us a circus rat a sacrificial bride?"

I frowned at Reiji and could have sworn I saw Yui smile a little, but I didn't pay much attention to her. "If you actually done your research asshole you would know that Karneval is the richest world traveling Circus and we only accept high quality stuff and have preformed for politicians, royals, and regular people! Also, for a circus rat I am fluent in eight languages and went on dates with numerous princes who are ten times more good looking and **_nicer_** than you. So go fuck yourself."

All the brothers eyes widened and Ayato along with his twin brothers laughed while Subaru smirked and Shu chuckled at a pissed Reiji.

 _Hmph. He started it._

 _ **(Pool)**_

After finishing my homework I went for a swim in the indoor pool. I haven't been able to check the pool out yet so now is as good as ever. However, I should kill that old pervert! He replaced my one piece bathing suit with a pin up girl bathing suit and for some reason the top was awfully tight.

I jumped in the water and it felt great! I swam in circles like an excited child then turned around so I was on my back, letting my body float. This is so relaxing. While staring at the ceiling my mind played back what happened in the limo and just remembering what Reiji called me just made me want to drive a knife threw his investing heart!

"Circus rat! Circus rat! This is coming from a guy who pretends to be the oldest brother because he has inferiority complex!"

My heart skip a beat when I hearda a deep chuckle. "Your a funny girl."

I looked towards the couch and Shu was laying on his side watching me. Why couldn't it be Subaru.

"What do you want?" Shu didn't say anything, he tacitly told me to come to him. I shook my head and he smirked while mumbling: "Fine. I'll come to you."

I tried swimming to the other side of the pool, but Shu teleported in front of me then cupped my face. His beautiful ocean blue eyes observed my lips for a while then he made a face of disgust. "So you did kiss him."

"Hm? You mean Subaru?"

"Yes, he was your first kiss wasn't he? I was suppose to be your first kiss why would you kiss him? Well I guess I could be your first in another way."

My face heat up and I looked away from him so he wouldn't see. "D-Don't joke like that!"

"I'm not joking." I pushed him away and quickly got out of the pool. Shu followed me.

"I love your swimsuit." After saying that Shu out of nowhere kissed me and it wasn't any kiss it was a French kiss. He encased me in his arms to prevent me from escaping. I gripped onto his sweater and for some godforsaken reason I kissed back.

 _I shouldn't be doing this!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**{Shu}**_

 ** _Yesterday_**

Sora pushed me away before she got too deep into the kiss, but a result she hit her head and fell into the pool. I jumped in and grabbed her before she could sink to the bottom. When I placed her on the couch to observe her head I didn't see any blood or bruise. She must have a hard head. I picked her up and took her to my room it's most likely Reiji is still angry about earlier and would drug her in her sleep.

I placed her in my bed then took off her bathing suit. She's going to throw a fit tomorrow, but humans get sick too easily. My eyes wandered her untouched body and I licked my lips. I took one of my sweaters and put on her nude body quickly. I was really tempted to defile her and mark her already. Though she just got here, but from the moment I drunk her blood I knew I had to have her. Her blood aroused me, it lit a fire inside of me that I thought blew out years ago. She's feisty, funny, and full of life. I need that in my life. Everyone in this mansion needs that.

 ** _Night_**

I was fully awake, but were close when I felt Sora stirring in her sleep. I opened one of my eyes and saw a pained expression on her face. Sora tossed and turned I was reaching out to wake her, but she suddenly clutched onto me then her eyes shot opened. Sora was shaking and she was almost in a state of shock. When she looked at me her eyes widened to see me"...Zero?"

I immediately frowned when hearing her utter another man's name. "Who the hell is Zero?"

Sora held her head then looked at me again and her face heated up. "Shu!"

"Who is Zero?"

"That's none of your business. Now why am I in your?! Did you do something to me in while I was sleeping?"

"Besides dress you no. Who is Zero?"

Sora ignored my question and called me a perv when seeing she was only wearing my sweater. "Is he your boyfriend?"

Sora flinched and looked a little heartbroken, but it quickly turned to anger. "No he's not just a _friend_." Sora emphasizes on the word friend in a very bitter tone. She grabbed her swimsuit and was getting up. I tried to grab her, but she slapped my hand away. "Don't touch me!"

She yelled then ran out my room with my sweater. _Who is this Zero guy?_

 _ **{Sora}**_

 _ **Few days later**_

 _Yay! It's Saturday! Finally! Now to enjoy some cake my new maid Charlotte bought me._ I didn't feel comfortable with the twins because they were too serious. Charlotte was nicer and I love her british accent. It's hard to believe she's a vampire from the demon world. I entered the kitchen to find Kanato eating my cake!

"Hey! That is mine!" Kanato looked at me with his creepy drowsy eyes and continued to eat my pastry! "I really don't care it's mine now. Anything that is sweet belongs to me. Isn't that right teddy?" _This spoiled brat! Ugh! He's not worth it! I'll just ask Charlotte to get me a cake later on._

I was grumbling as I was about to leave when Kanato grabbed my wrist and spinning me around. "Hey, do you hate me and Teddy?"

 _That's an odd question to ask._ "No I don't hate you. Why do you ask?"

 _Even if the brat ate my sweets, ironically I don't hate him nor do I hate his brothers. I hate that I'm stuck in this mansion with them, but I really can't say I hate them._ Kanato pulled me a closer.

"Then why did you let Ayato and Laito drink from you before me?"

 _Huh?_

Kanato pushed me onto the dinning room floor and before I could get up he pinned me down and caressed my neck. "Your skin is very soft... and you smell amazing."

Kanato was about to bite me when he stopped and asked me: "Do mortal women like to be kissed before receiving pleasure?"

"What?"

He sighed before kissing me. I quickly turned my head away from him, but that just gave him access to my neck and he sank his fangs into it, but this time I didn't scream or cry in pain. Yeah it hurt, but I think I'm getting use to it. Thank you Mother for teaching me how to adapt and take pain easily.

When Kanato finished he placed his face in chest then dropped his teddy bear and hugged me. "Your blood sends a warm sensation throughout my body. I've never felt this before...it's very nice."

Kanato held me a little tighter and smiled creepily, but it was cute. Aw...he's actually kind of cute when he's not being creepy.

"Sora?"

"Yes Kanato?"

"You said you was apart of circus right?"

"Yeah." Kanato sat up and grabbed my hand.

"That means you wore a lot of costumes right? Then you wouldn't mind trying on clothes for me."

"Clothes?"

"Yes, you have the perfect face and body for these dresses I had made for my dolls."

Okay he's becoming creepy again.

"Wh-Why don't you ask Yui?"

"She's too flat the dress will slide off her easily and her face doesn't have a cute elegance the way yours does..."

"Um..." Kanato's face shifted into anger. "You don't want to spend time with me-"

"No! I would love to spend time with you!"

"Good hold onto me." I did as I was instructed and we ended up in what looks like to be a child's room. I'm guessing it's Kanato's room.

"Sora try this dress on first." Kanato shoved this Lolita blue and pink overall dress in my face and I went into his closet to put it on. What did I get myself into?

After I put the dress on and showed him, he frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Something's missing...Oh I know a bow." He grabbed a bow from a draw and placed it in my hair. Kanato took a step back and admired his work. "You look perfect."

I blushed and he called me cute then then made me put on another dress. This time it was a frilly and lacey yellow and baby blue dress with a lace yellow bonnet and lace gloves. I tried this one on and he held both sides of my face.

"Prefect...Your like a moving doll. Your features are just flawless..."

"Th-Thank you." Kanato gave me his crazed smile again, but looked annoyed when he heard Ayato and Laito.

"Oi Kanato where is-what the hell?" Both Ayato and Laito looked at me with confused looks. "What you doing to oppai?!"

"Sora agreed to model for me now get out. Sora try this one now."

Kanato gave me a pink soft coat with bunny ears and wanted me to wear a simple white empire dress under it. When I was getting dress Kanato was ordering.g Ayato and Laito to get out of his room, but they wanted to see me dressed in different outfits. I came out and Laito nearly tackled me to the floor with a bear hug. "Ah~! Little minx looks so kawaii~!"

Laito moved away and took out his cellphone and took a picture of me. "Hey! Delete that!"

He ignored me and kept blushing at the picture. Ayato grabbed some sailor girl dress and threw it at me. "Put this on."

"Oh wait Sora put this hat on as well." Kanato gave me a sailor hat and pushed me into the closet.

These guys are perverts.

They kept making me change into dress and pumpkin pants overalls for what felt like hours. Laito was taking pictures while Ayato and Kanato picked out the clothes; they even wanted me to pose for them. At first I was kind of reluctant, but it actually became fun after a while.

Now I was wearing a maid outfit with cat ears and a bell choker and Laito wanted me to put my hands up like a kitten and say 'nya', but I refused.

"Please little minx~! Do it for Onii-chan~!"

"Hmph!" Ayato smirked and called me a disobedient kitty and I stuck my middle finger up at him. "I think we need to train the bad little kitty."

"Hm~…I like that idea~…"

"Yes. I agree." All three of the triples gave predatory looks. I jumped to my feet and ran when Ayato lunged at me. I slammed opened the door and ran down the hallway with the triples behind me. I made a sharp turn when Kanato almost grabbed me, but I bumped into someone then fell onto the floor.

"Watch were your going." I looked up and glared when I saw it was Reiji. He raised an eyebrow and his eyes were no longer on my face. I followed his eyes and blushed when I noticed my dress was up revealing the black garterbelt and underwear I was wearing. I quickly pulled down my dress and got up.

"Shit! It's Reiji!"

"What are you four doing?"

"We were just about to train little minx~…She's been a bad kitty~..."

"You'll do nothing of the sorts Ayato you left Yui unconscious in the bathroom take her back to her room, Laito you need to wipe the student council president memories, she trying to convince the principal to expell you, and Kanato you left your bear on the floor in the dinning room go get it."

All of the triples gave dirty looks to Reiji, but disappeared to do what he told them to do. I sighed in relief, but tensed up when Reiji grabbed my shoulders and whispered. "Inferiority complex? I think you do need to be trained."

* * *

 _ **Reiji's Room**_

"Ah! Please stop!" I was currently tied to Reiji's desk in a humiliating position crying he hitting me with his whip.

"Who is inferior?!" Reiji hit me with his whip again and I held in my cry of pain. "Shu is..."

"Exactly know who is in charge and know your place mortal. You are nothing." Reiji grabbed me by my hair and forced head to the side then bit my neck hard. He took took large gulps while moaning. When he pulled away he said: "Your blood actually taste delicious for a circus rat."

I'm sick of this! I'm tired of this bullshit! I don't know what came over me, but I said:

"Your pathetic. "

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! You uptight prick! I said your pathetic you say I'm nothing and circus rat yet you let my words effect you!" I broke from my restraints and pushed Reiji away from me. "If your so superior and great the words of a circus rat shouldn't effect you one bit unless it's true!"

Reiji gave me a dumbfounded expression, but I wasn't done reading his ass. "Though I may not know your past or anything about you there's one thing for certain your personality is shit and if I were to choose between you and Shu, I would choose Shu in a heartbeat! He might be lazy and kind of a pervert, but at least he treats me ten times better than you!"

I stormed out of there and went to my room to change of this ridiculous outfit.

 _ **{Reiji}**_

 _"Your personality is shit and if I were to choose between you and Shu, I would choose Shu in a heartbeat! He might be lazy and kind of a pervert, but at least he treats me ten times better than you!"_

I shouldn't care...I don't care! But how...Why would any woman choose a man who would be a terrible provider! He's worthless! He's a good for nothing deadbeat! Is good character really what that girl wants?

What am I thinking her opinions means nothing to me...her blood is all that matters...if that's the truth why am I still angry...


	11. Chapter 11

_**{Sora}**_

 _ **Lunch**_

Inoue, Miharu, and I were walking around the school looking for a spot to eat our lunch. I tried to convince Subaru to join us, but he just wanted to be alone. I was actually disappointed he didn't want to join us. Out of all the brothers he's by far my favorite, he's sweet and so cute when acting like a tsundere! He even helps with chemistry, but the strangest thing is that he talks to me, but never to Yui. Not that I mind Yui is so...ditzy.

"Oh! You guys I found a spot!" Inoue squealed and ran to a bench on that was near the track field. It was kind secluded, but next to it was a garden that had a lot of trees. We began to eat and talk and Miharu stole some of my food a couple of times. Inoue was going to tell us about her stalking Kou when I heard a tiny whimper. "Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Listen." This time we all heard the whimper. I quickly made my way to a bush near the trees and in it was a cute little puppy with white fur laying down panting as if it was thirsty I grabbed my bottle of water and a poured it into my empty bento box. I placed the bento in front of the puppy and it looked at me then the water and slowly got up to drink it. I started petting it as it drank and the puppy licked my hand. I giggled and Miharu and Inoue came over.

"What's a puppy doing in here?"

"It's probably a stray looking for food." The puppy finished then jumped into my arms licking my face. "He seems to like you Sora maybe you should keep him." Miharu stated.

"Maybe I will. Would you like to come home with me little guy?" The puppy licked my cheek again and that's when we all heard a different noise and it didn't sound like a puppy.

"Laito please go deeper make me cum!"

All of our mouths dropped and eyes widened. I didn't hear that! I didn't hear that!

"Oh God Laito your so big!"

I did hear that! My virgin ears have been tainted! "Maybe we should go."

I said while crawling away with the puppy, but Inoue and Miharu pulled me back. "Come on Sora aren't you a little curious to see who Laito-senpai is screwing?"

"No!"

"Well too bad your staying." Miharu and Inoue dragged me into a couple of bushes, until we reached the one that gave us a front row seat of Laito with some busty third year with long light pink hair and red eyes. Laito looked and the girl was moaning and screaming in pleasure.

"Oh my gosh! That's Yumi Michiyo, she's the daughter of a very prominent family that specializes in instruments also she's the student council's vice-president! What is she doing with a whore like Laito-senpai?!" Inoue whispered. Her and Miharu started whispering about how this would be a scandal around the school and I was just playing with the dog completely ignoring the sex scene in front of me. I just want to leave!

After a few seconds went by I heard a shift in the vice-president's voice, it sounded as if she was in pain a little. I looked up and jumped a little when I saw Laito staring directly at me. He couldn't possibly see me through this bush could he?

Laito smirked and looked a little excited. He started thrusting his hips faster and harder. I was still doubting he could see us until he said something that made my blood run cold.

"Yumi my little minx...I'm so close!~ Call me Onii-chan so I can cum deep inside of you~!"

I begged my friends for us to leave, but Inoue was being a pervert and video taping it and Miharu was trying to stop her. "Little minx look at me~ I want you to see my face when I cum into you~…"

After a couple of more thrust Laito released while staring at me and mouthed: 'Your next~…'

 _ **In the limo**_

I played with the puppy in the limo as I waited for the others to arrive. Tonight I wanted to sat next to Subaru so he can be a barrier between me and Laito. When the others came they gave a questionable look at the puppy in my lap, but Reiji was the only one to make a comment about him.

"What is this little mongrel doing here?"

"I found him at school he was thirsty and now he's grown attached to me. Besides I couldn't just leave this little guy he's just a baby."

The puppy licked my hand then walked over to Shu and started licking his hand and barking happily. Shu looked down at the puppy and had a soft smile, but he frowned when Reiji said:

"Get rid of it this instant. I don't want a mutt running around the mansion creating a mess."

"What?! But he'll die!"

"I don't care get rid of it, now."

"No." Everyone went silent and Reiji narrowed his eyes at me. "Get rid of the-"

"She can keep the dog Reiji." We all looked at a serious Shu and I blushed when he stared at me and gave the puppy then ran his fingers through my hair. "The dog's yours. Take care of him."

I nodded and the puppy barked while wagging his tail. Reiji glared daggers at Shu. "You have no right to-"

"I'm the oldest and I say she can keep the dog, please remember who really is in charge _little_ brother."

Reiji clenched his fist, but kept quiet. I smiled at Shu and thanked him, but for some reason I could feel all of the brothers hate directed towards Shu

 _ **{Other** **brothers}**_

 _So he made the first move. I won't lose to him._


	12. Chapter 12

_**{Sora}**_

"Toga? Toga...? Where are you boy?"

I searched around my room for my new dog and I couldn't find him. I need to hurry up and find him so I can take him to get all of his shots and his collar that Karlheinz had customarily made. Not to mention I need to get him a bed, treats, foods, and toys. I called him one more time and I heard a whimper from under my bed. I got down and looked under it and saw little Toga wagging his tail and had a playful expression on his adorable mug.

He must wanted to play hide and seek. I giggled and told him to come to me. When Toga was walking towards me I jumped to feel a male pelvis against my butt. "You know your just begging for it in this position little minx~…Unless your like this because you want me to take you right here right now~…"

I quickly grabbed Toga and pushed Laito away from me. My face was probably red because Laito was giving me an amused smile.

"I-I didn't see anything!"

"Hmmm...~ Is little minx talking about seeing me fucking the vice president of the student council~?"

"Ye-Yes..."

"Wouldn't that mean you did see something…~ Besides I saw you...~"

"Shit." Laito blushed and crawled towards me then cagged me to my bed.

"I was so bored when fucking that girl until I saw little minx staring at me...~" Laito inhaled my scent then moaned. "You...watching me with those innocent eyes...made me picture she was you...~"

I gasped when he licked my neck. "I pictured you were already covered in my love begging for more~…"

"Y-Your love?"

"Yep~! Y-You were covered in my cum~…" My eyes widened and I pushed him away again.

"I have to take Toga to the pet shop!"

"Toga?"

"Yes. That's the puppy's name." Laito looked at Toga, who was panting happily in my arms, then smirked and got up.

"Then I guess I'll have to tag along…~"

"You really don't-"

"Nonsense little minx...~ I want to go and make sure you don't run away...~"

 _Oh great._

We first went to the vet then we went to the pet store. There the collar was already ready and ready for pick up. I placed the collar on Toga and he jumped into my arms licking my cheek. "Aww...Your so cute! Come on boy let's go pick out a bed for you!" Toga barked and went through the aisle looking for a bed. "Little minx?"

"Ye-Yes Onii-chan?"

"Why Toga?"

"You mean the name? Oh well...It's embarrassing..."

"Hmmm? Is it the name of an old boyfriend~?" I stopped and turned around glaring at him. Not caring if I only looked cute instead of intimidating.

"No! It's my father's name!" Laito was taken a back by this. "Your father?"

"Yes! Since I will never be able to see him again I wanted to name something after him so if years go by I would still remember it..."

Tears almost fell from my eyes, but I shook my head and kept walking to the aisle looking for beds. Laito followed me and helped pick out a bed for Toga, which Toga loved. After that we searched for a couple of toys and treats, but when we got to the dog food Toga looked at it and growled.

Laito laughed and petted Toga. "It seems doggy isn't use to dog food~…"

"But what will he eat?"

"I guess what we eat."

"But that's not healthy for a dog!"

"Don't worry little minx~… we'll just have the chef make gourmet dog food for him."

"Is that alright?"

"Yes. You live with us~… "

I blushed and smiled. "Thanks Onii-chan!"

 ** _{Laito}_**

I blushed when seeing her smile and awed before hugging her tightly calling her adorable. "Little minx~… you must stop trying to seduce me~… I won't be able to hold back~…"

Instead of pushing me, she laughed and called me weird. Right then I realized that she was warming up to me like she did with Shu in the car. I couldn't help, but smirk.

Your not going to win after all Shu. Little minx~… is mine for the taking.…~"

 _ **{Karlheinz}**_

"Please stop...Why are you doing this to me!? I gave you Sora!" Ayako cried and coughed up blood. I've kept her in my castle for several weeks after seeing Sora. I just couldn't let this woman walk around happy after what she did to Lilith.

She wasn't worthy to bare the reincarnation of Lilith!

"You make me sick and I'm bored tormenting you." Ayako started screaming and crying for me to show mercy, but I ignored her pleads and snapped her beautiful neck.

"I'm sorry Sora, Lilith."

 _ **{Sora}**_

 _ **Limo ride back to the mansion**_

"Onii-chan!" I screamed as I fell onto the limo floor clenching my chest. It felt like someone was compressing my heart! Laito kept asking what was wrong, but I was in too much pain to answer. Then out of nowhere my inner voice appeared before me and made me look at her.

"Sora listen to me. Listen to the sound of my voice...sleep and forget about the pain...sleep please..."

My eyes felt heavy and I can't remember what happened after that.


	13. Chapter 13

_**{Reiji}**_

 _ **Living** **room**_

"Explain." Laito shrugged then laid on the couch. "She just fell to the ground out of nowhere clenching her heart and then this lady appeared and put little minx to sleep then disappeared."

"I think your lying to cover up the fact you went on a date with oppai!" Ayato yelled and Laito smirked. "Is 'onii-sama' jealous?…"

"Stop it you two. Since we don't have much time before school one of us will have to watch over he-"

"Let me and Teddy do it!" Kanato grinned, but Ayato snatched his teddy bear and threw across the room making Kanato chase after it.

"Eh?! No way let yours truly do it!"

"Neither of you will do it. I've decided Subaru will watch over her since he's less likely to force himself on her while she's resting."

Subaru tched and turned his head away annoyed, but it was obvious he was happy because of the blush on his face. Both Kanato and Ayato whined and I told them to get in the limo along with everyone else except Subaru. Before leaving the living room I turned to Subaru.

"Enjoy yourself. Her blood is exquisite."

His eyes widened and I chuckled then left. Hopefully he's rough on her and she'll come crawling to me for comfort. After all he is an animal.

 _ **{Subaru}**_

I teleported to Sora's room after everyone left and was surprised to see her awake playing with her dog. She noticed me and smiled.

"I'm so glad it's you."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?!" I roared; Sora flinched and the puppy growled and started barking at me. "Shhh...Toga it's alright. I was trying to say that I feel more safe with you then your brothers that's all."

I blushed then apologized for yelling. Sora smiled again then patted the empty spot next to her. "Sit. We were just about to watch a movie!"

"Movie? What movie?"

"Wolf children! Miharu recommended it and the weirdest thing she told me to watch it with you. Come on sit! Charlotte already brought up the popcorn." I blushed more and sat on her bed. Her maid turned off the lights and winked Sora. Sora's face turned red and she squealed for the maid to leave.

"What was that about?"

"No-Nothing! She's just being silly! Uh...the movie is starting." I shrugged and watched the movie with her. The beginning wasn't so bad except for that brief love scene, which made it kind of awkward between Sora and me. However, towards the end of the end of the movie without realizing it Sora was on my lap as I sat up against the headboard. We were watching the final scenes in the movie intensely and I was unknowingly playing with her hair and Sora snuggled into me.

When the movie ended Sora sighed and mumbled: "I wish I could have the same type of love Hana and her husband had."

"You will someday or who knows maybe your future mate is right next to you."

"Mate?"

"It's the equivalent of a husband or a wife except there's no divorce."

"So your with that person forever?"

"Yep."

"...Will my mate be one of you guys?"

I blushed and sat up with her still in my lap, but only she was straddling me. "Where did you get that idea?!"

"Well it's obvious I can't have a boyfriend and you guys are not going to let me go so you guys are my only option and I have no intentions of dying a virgin!"

My mouth dropped; she seriously didn't just say that?! "Can you repeat that?"

"I don't want to die a virgin!" That's what I thought she said. I sighed and thought this girl was pretty weird. "So you want a one night stand?"

"No! I want it to be special and maybe on an important day like Christmas, Valentine's day, or his birthday."

"Why his birthday?"

"Because I want to go out for my birthday not sex."

"God your so weird."

"Thank you! Wait. Now that I think about it, Subaru when is your birthday?"

"November fourth." Sora gasped. "Why didn't you say anything?! That was like a couple of days ago! I would have made you a cake!" I shrugged.

"It's not important." The birth of a filthy being is not important or needs to be celebrate.

It is important! It's the day you entered the world! I wished you would have told now I don't have time to get you a present!"

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because your the sweetest and most beautiful person I ever met Subaru anyour birthday is something to be celebrated." Sora blushed while smiling and this warm feeling spreader throughout my body.

Sora...

"Thank you..."

"Your welcome! Now what do you want me to do for you as a late birthday gift? I'll do anything!" I looked at her body then back at her face.

"Anything?"

"Yes! Anything!" I blushed when thinking of all of the dirty things I could do to her, but I don't want to scare her. "I-I want to drink your blood."

"Hmmm...Ok-Okay..."

 _ **{Sora}**_

"I'll try to be gentle." I nodded and Subaru sank his fangs into me. I gasped and held onto him, his bites were significantly rougher than the others, but it felt good. I moaned and whimpered as he drank and Subaru gripped my hips hards. "Su-Subaru?"

"Stop making those cute noises and grinding your hips against mine or you'll start something you can't look back from."

I apologized, but gasped when I felt him accidentally touch my thigh. I covered my mouth, but it was too late. Subaru jumped on me and started kissing me then ripped opened my pajamas shirt and bra. "Subaru!"

"Let's see why Ayato likes biting into these so much." Subaru licked one of my breast then bit into it. "Ah Subaru! That hurts!"

"...You taste so delicious and your breasts are really soft." Subaru bit into the other one and, just like Ayato he massaged the one he just bit, only he was rougher.

"Please Subaru st-stop! This feels weird!"

"I can help alleviate that." Subaru was about to slide his hand in my pajamas pants when the door was slammed opened by Ayato.

"Oi! What are you doing to oppai?!"


	14. Chapter 14

This dedicated to RahafSaad3! Thank you for always being the first to give humorous comments to read!

 _ **{Sora}**_

 _ **Sora's room**_

I sat on Ayato's lap awkwardly as he held me possessively on the couch in my room and glared at Subaru who was being scolded by Reiji.

"I see you are no better than Ayato, Kanato, and Laito. Honestly you couldn't even control your hormones long enough for-"

"Tch! Whatever! It's not like she was complaining because of all the moaning she was doing especially when I bit into her breasts." I blushed and covered my face and Ayato held me tighter. "Oi! Oppai's breasts belongs to yours truly!"

Subaru smirked and scoffed. "I guess their mine now since I bit them." Ayato growled and verbally fought with Subaru until Reiji told them both to shut up. "It's been a stressful night let's all go to bed and talk about this another time." All of the brothers nodded and slowly left one by one, but Reiji stayed and threw some things on my bed one was in a medium sized velvet box, another was an expensive looking shoe box, and the last was in a white garment bag. "Tomorrow night you'll be accompanying me to a ball where the clothes and jewelry on your bed and make sure your hair and make-up doesn't look trashy. I don't want you to embarrass me." My face turned red from fury and I bit my lips to prevent myself from saying some nasty words as he left the room. However, I don't care how good looking he is that guy pisses me off!

 _ **Tomorrow**_

"I really don't want to go to a ball with him!" Charlotte sighed and was putting the finishing touches on my make-up. "But my lady he got you suppose such a beautiful dress, necklace, and shoes."

I looked at the beautiful purple ballgown dress that came with matching gloves and the lavender earrings and necklace. "It's beautiful, but he's still a dick all he does is insult me. Why couldn't it be Shu? He's so much nicer."

"Come now he can't be that bad."

"The dick called me a circus rat then beat me with a whip while crying that his older brother was inferior to him."

"Oh."

"Exactly."

 _ **Downstairs**_

 _ **{Reiji}**_

I was fixing my appearance in the mirror near the entrance enjoying my older brother's intensive glaring. "Why couldn't you take the other one?"

"Because I knew it would piss you off if I took Sora also she's more attractive than the other one and can easily pass off as a vampire with that exotic scent of hers."

"You bastard."

"It could have been you taking her to the ball, but your too immature to tak-"

"Shu your going to the ball?" We both turned to the stairs anwere amazed at what we saw; Sora looked beautiful in the dress I picked out. She looked almost like a princess as she walked down the stairs. Shu met Sora at the bottom of the stairs and held her face lovingly, which made her face take on a florid complexion. I let out a low growl that only he heard. I know that deadbeat was smirking because he took it a step further by kissing her. "No, but you are more beautiful than Aphrodite herself."

"Shu please not right now." She begged, but he kept going until cleared my throat. "Would you please refrain from tainting my date. We must leave now." Shu stopped and whispered something in Sora's ear that made her face turn completely red. I snatched her away from him walked to the limo furious.

How dare he touch what's mine, now she smells like a garden, but him as well. I looked over at Sora who was staring at me, but when our eyes met she blushed and quickly looked away. "What are you looking at?"

"N-Nothing!" I smirked and pulled her closer to me.

"You were thinking of something lewd weren't you?"

"No! I was th-thinking you actually look handsome in a suit. For an asshole." She blushed more. A small smile graced my face. "And you look gorgeous for a circus rat."

Sora hmphed and turned her head.

Cute. However, she smells like the deadbeat. I turned her back around and kissed her.

 _ **{Sora}**_

What is he doing?! I pulled away, but he pulled me back and kissed me deeper and slip his tongue in my mouth. I moaned a little and held onto him. He's surprisingly good at th-oh God what am I thinking?! I pushed him away immediately. "Have you lost your mind Reiji?!"

"No. You smell like him and I can't have my date smelling like that deadbeat."

"Well give a girl a little warning before you do that." He smirked and lowered himself to my ear. "You enjoyed it. I know you did."

"What?! No I didn't?!"

"I could hear your heart rate increasing and you were moaning."

"S-So what?!"

"I can make you moan some more if you like all you have to do is beg."

"No way in way in hell I rather sleep with Shu than a jerk like you." I sneered and Reiji growled. "What makes him so great?"

Reiji asked, but I could hear his voice crack and his eyes showed a bit of hurt along with frustration. "Reiji-"

The car stopped and the door opened before I could say anything. Reiji gently took my hand as we exited the limo. Outside waiting for us was a butler. "Prince Reiji and Lady Sora welcome to the Luxure estate if you would follow me I'll lead you to the ballroom."

Luxure? Doesn't that mean lust in french? Ugh please let the owner of this manor not be a pervert.

 _ **Ballroom**_

As we entered the ballroom all eyed were on us and people were gasping and whispering about us. I was beginning to feel uncomfortable, but Reiji whispered in my ear to relax and show him how well I could act for a circus rat.

"Prince Reiji! I'm so glad you could make and who is this beautiful fleur(flower) on your arm." A young man with a French accent who was about Reiji's age came over to us and kissed my hand. He had bright blonde hair and turquoise eyes and was a few inches shorter than Reiji.

"This is Sora Yagari." I smiled brightly and curtsiesed. "Il est un plaisir de répondre à votre connaissance mon Seigneur"(It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance my Lord.)

The young Lord gasped then grasped both of my hands excited. "Vous parlez français ma chère dame?"(You speak french my dear lady?)

"Oui mon Seigneur." (Yes my Lord) Lord Luxure clapped his hands together and let out a joyous laughter. "You speak french so beautifully. Excuse me if I seem too excited it's just I haven't heard my native tongue in so long and no one here speaks it. When I hear you speak it makes me feel like I'm at home again. Prince Reiji you found a wonderful young lady. Come, Come I must introduce you two to the other important guest."

Lord Luxure brought Reiji and me to a group of people and they all bowed when seeing Reiji. A Countess and Earl introduced themselves and chatted a bit about how they know Reiji's father. Then a gorgeous woman with black hair and a traditional Japanese kimono came up to Reiji.

"Prince Reiji it is an honor to meet you in person. I'm an old friend of your father. I'm Akahana Bachiko." She saw me and her eyes widened. "Is there something wrong Miss Bachiko?" Reiji asked and she regained her composure and laughed embarrassed. "I'm sorry your date reminds me of a friend that passed away a long time ago."

I just stood next to Reiji bored while he talked to supernatural aristocrats. Lord Luxure tapped my shoulder and offered me something to drink and I thanked him. We spoke in French for a while till ballroom music started playing.

"Ma dame que je s'il vous plaît avoir cette danse?" (My lady may I please have this dance?)

"No. She'll be dancing with me." Reiji cut in between me and Lord Luxure and gently pulled me onto the dance floor. We started to dance the waltz and I frowned at him. "What is wrong with you he was just trying to be nice."

"I know that is what I despise the most about that man. He's too nice and he dare calls himself a noble vampire."

"Not all vampires have to be cold hearted bastards. Besides, I find his positive energy to be refreshing."

Reiji eyed me for a while after I said that. "What exactly do want in your future partner?" I blushed; what kind of question is that?

"I-I don't see how that's any of your business."

"Just answer the question." His voice was stern and he was serious. "I want my future partner to be kind, loving, funny, caring, protective, and only wants to be with me."

"So you want a loyal mate?"

"Yes."

"I can be loyal." My face flushed even more and my heart started racing. "Wh-What are you implying?"

"I would be a perfect mate. If given the chance." He caressed my face and kissed me in front of everyone and I was silent for the rest of the ball and just really wanted to bury myself in my covers and hide. However, I did have the weirdest feeling someone was staring at me... Oh well.

 _ **{Takuma}**_

I can't believe my eyes it couldn't be! That couldn't have been Sora! But that smell those eyes, the body, and that face! It had to be her! She's been missing for over a month now! But why would she be at a vampire ball?! I have to tell Kaname when I get back!

 _ **{Mystery** **Person}**_

Was that Sora? It had to be. I know that smile and flustered face anywhere, but why was she at that ball? I better follow her to make sure everything is alright.

 _ **{Sora}**_

I was hoping the car ride back to the mansion would be quiet and Reiji and I would be would keep our distance from each other, but well...

"Ah! Reiji not there! Please st-stop!" Reiji continued to drink my blood and rub my entrance. He stop drinking and smirked. "Not until you release your essence and why your bucking her hips into my hand you lewd woman. I moaned loudly held onto him because I was beginning to feel that same weird feeling that I got with Ayato, Subaru, and Laito. "Reiji so-something is coming!"

"How cute...your first orgasm..." Reiji rubbed harder and I screamed in ecstasy when I camed. Reiji kissed me again and shockingly I returned it. I don't know why, but I am attracted to the prick.

He broke the kiss and licked the hand I released on, which made me want to faint from embarrassment.

"You taste exquisite."

"Per-Pervert!"


	15. Chapter 15

_**{Takuma}**_

 _ **Nightclass** **Dorm**_

After the party I immediately went back to True Cross Academy and found the whole nightclass coming back from their classes. Hanabusa was the first to notice me. "Hey Takuma did you enjoy the party?"

I tensed a little and Kaname noticed. "What happened at the party Takuma?" I told them we couldn't speak outside and everyone hurried inside. Once inside Kaname dismissed everyone except Hanabusa, Kain, Ruka, Rima, and Senri.

"So explain what happened?" Kaname asked while sitting down.

"I saw her!" They all looked confused and Hanabusa came up to me.

"Saw who?"

"I-I saw her! Sora Yagari!"

"Why would Yagari's daughter be at a vampire ball?" Akatsuki questioned and I shrugged then I remembered who I saw her with.

"She was with someone I believe he was an important guest. I can't remember his name I believe it was Sakamaki?" Kaname eyes widened a little. "What did this man look like?"

"He had like a purple blackish hair and red eyes and looked around 18 years old. But never mind that we must tell Yagari-"

"No we do not." Kaname said as stood up and was walking towards the stairs, but I grabbed his shoulder.

"What?! Why not?! Yagari has been worrying sick about her-"

"We can't get involved in this especially you, me and the hunters"

"Your not making any sense Kaname tell me why we can't tell Yagari!"

"Because the Sakamakis are a royal family and we would be crossing the line if got involved in a royal family's business. I am sorry that Yagari lost his daughter, but the hunters would be starting a war if they find Sora Yagari."

"But what if they do something to her like-"

"Kill, rape, or make her a slave? We do nothing and none of you breathe a word of this to the hunters especially Yagari."

We all said yes and I clenched my fist. _This isn't right! Yagari has the right to know where his child is!_

 _ **{Zero}**_

"Master Toga Cross said you have to eat something." Master Toga just sat at the table dazed he's been like this after the Karneval people told him Ayako was found murdered in a park. Her neck was snapped and there were signs of torture, but not rape. I can understand why he's like this, Ayako was our only hope of finding Sora.

Cross came into the dinning room and saw Yagari and sighed. "Kaito said he'll be coming in a couple of days to help with the search along with Jinmu. So you should eat something."

Master Toga just sat there dazed and staring at the plate. Cross balled up his fist and grabbed Master Toga by his collar. "How do you hope to find Sora if you stay cooped up in your room all day and never eat?!"

I yelled for Cross to let go of Master Toga, buy he kept shaking him for an answer. Master Toga began to cry, which shocked me because I never seen him shed a tear not even when his fiancée died.

"...How do I even know I'll see my baby girl again?" Cross bit his lips and shook master Toga. "We will find Sora! We just-"

"Just what? Our only lead to finding her was Ayako and whoever kidnapped Sora killed Ayako to make sure she kept quiet. And no one in the Karneval knows much about Ayako's personal life because she was a paranoid bitch, who-" Master Toga broke from his daze and his eyes sparkled with life for the first time in over a month.

"Ayako's family! Have we checked her family?!"

"No, Didn't Sora say she was kidnapped by vampires-"

"Yes! But Ayako could have mentioned something about the kidnapper! Locate Ayako's family and tell me when you find them." Master Toga was running upstairs when Cross asked him where he was going and he said he couldn't meet Ayako's family like this.

It didn't take long to locate Ayako's family because her mother and father are both professional dancers and her older sister is an opera singer and they live in America. So, we traveled to the U.S., New York. The parents and the older sister agreed to meet us at the parents hotel room surprisingly.

When we arrived to meet the family I was so glad Sora didn't grow up surrounded by these people. Ayako's parents Kazou and Naoko are the most shallow people I ever seen. Also, Naoko kept flirting with Master Toga and her husband didn't even care because he was on his phone. And the older sister Setsuko seemed to be the only person who cared.

"So why are you people here? Did our daughter run out of money or something?" Kazou mumbled. Master Toga cleared his throat. "No-"

"Oh is she on drugs? I bet she is. I told her to just marry that rich European business owner I mean she was never going to be as successful as her sister Setsuko." Naoko said with a haughty tone and Setsuko frowned. "Mother!"

"What?! It's true! She ran away 17 years ago because of that silly fight and now she contacts us? Huh?! The nerve!"

Master Toga growled and snapped his fingers at Ayako's family. "Your daughter is dead! She was murdered! She was tortured then the killer snapped her neck like a goddamn twig. Then dumped her body in a park as if she was garbage." Ayako's family obnoxious behavior stopped and they actually seemed shocked. Ayako's mother and sister broke down crying the father froze."

"How did this happen? What was she doing to get her killed." Master Toga was going to answer, but he was cut off by Setsuko. "She was working at world traveling Circus she was a aerial silk dancer."

"Hold on you kept in contact with your sister?" I asked, but Setsuko shook her head no. "We weren't really close, but six years after she disappeared I saw her on my honeymoon in Italy. The circus was performing not to far from the hotel my husband and I were staying in. When I saw her face on a poster I immediately ran to the location and saw her barking orders at this beautiful little girl who couldn't have been no older than five years old. I called out to her and she was furious when she saw me and told me to leave. I begged her to come home, but screamed for me to leave. I left, but came back the next day and when walking to see her I saw the little girl she was yelling at talking to some man I assume he was her father. However, he very unusual. So unusual that his face is forever burned into my memories."

"Unusual in what way."

"Well...for starters he had a pallid skin tone, but he didn't seem sick at all and he just seemed off and the girl wasn't really that happy to be near him. She was almost defensive as if she could sense that something wasn't right about him, which very uncommon for most children."

"Wait! What did this girl look like?" Master Toga asked and Setsuko furrowed her brows because she was trying really hard to remember.

"Uh...I can't remember it was a long time ago-"

"Would you remember if you saw a picture or video?" Cross asked and she said maybe. Master Toga pulled out his phone and went through his pictures and found a perfect pic of Sora currently then showed it to Setsuko. "Is this the girl?"

"Ye-Yes, but I don't see how this girl has anything to do with Ayako."

"This girl is Ayako's daughter and mine as well. Ayako gave her away to some random person and that person killed Ayako to keep her quiet and I'm beginning to believe that person you saw my daughter with could have been the one who taken her. So can you give us a description of the man."

Setsuko nodded and gave us the description of the guy and it was obvious the guy was a vampire and I'm willing to bet my money that he's been planning to kidnap Sora for quite some time now; probably even before she was born, but why go through all of the trouble to steal a person's child?

" If you find Ayako's daughter would you be willing to give us custody of her?" Master Toga snorted after Ayako's mother said that. "Lady I wouldn't let my daughter meet you people. Cross you know what to do." Cross erased all of Ayako's family's memories of the last 24 hours and we went to the airport to head back to the True Cross where Kaito and Jinmu should be waiting.

Hopefully wherever Sora is I pray that she is okay because if something were to happen to her I don't know what I would do...

 _ **{Sora}**_

"K-Kanato! Please s-stop before I cum!" I moaned on the top of my lungs as I laid on my bed with his head in between my legs. If your wondering how it got to this let's rewind 20 minutes earlier.

 _ **20 minutes earlier**_

 _ **My room**_

I was in my room laying on my bed while Toga played with Shu inside his room. I was trying to forget about my night with Reiji, but I was failing miserably. I kept remembering how my body felt as if it was on fire when he was touching me. His breath on my skin, his hands running down my body, and his seductive gaze- "Naughty Sora getting aroused all by herself." I jumped and looked behind me and saw Kanato without his teddy bear. "Ka-Kanato? What are you doing in here?"

"We haven't been spending time with each other for a while so I wanted to have some alone time with you. I was thinking about taking you to the ice skating at the park, but I can't take you anywhere in your condition."

"But I feel fine." Kanato smirked and crawled onto my bed then out of nowhere started to spread my legs. "Kanato!" He laughed and rubbed my cloth flower causing me to whimper. Not again! "If your fine then why do you smell as if you just took a bath in lust?"

"Mmh...Kanato...stop...ah!" Kanato removed my pink laced underwear and started to lick my core. I tried to push his head away, but he was strong and forcefully plunged his tongue inside of me. I cried out in surprise and could feel Kanato smirking in between my legs. His tongue swirled inside of me as if he was trying taste every inch of me. I begged him to stop when I felt a pleasurable knot forming in my stomach. He told me to stop begging and to enjoy it. I face became flushed as my sex began to feel hotter. "Kanato I can't take it anymore! Please hurry!"

Kanato lift my lower half and swirled his tongue around my clit and lightly bit it causing me to release into his mouth. He licked his lips and grinned then licked the rest of my essence and put my underwear back on me. "Put on your coat so we can leave."

Daddy would be so ashamed of me right now.


	16. Chapter 16

_**{Sora}**_

 _ **Ice Skating rink**_

Kanato and I were skating hand in hand and people around us awed or called us cute. One even said that we looked like cute mannequins. We ignored everyone around us and kept skating, but my stomach growled and I could feel my face heating up. Kanato stopped skating and laughed a little then patted my head. "Do you want to go somewhere to eat?"

"Y-Yeah!" We took off our skates and went to a little pastry shop and it was going great until a bunch of random guys started hitting on me and were pretending Kanato didn't exist and Kanato beat them to a bloody pulp while shouting I was his. It took a a while for me to relax, but at least I got him off the guy. On the way back to the mansion he was sleeping with his head on my lap. I played with his hair as he slept and stared out the window and my mind drifted back to a time when I was young and played with Ichiru, Zero, Kaito, and Daddy.

I remember one day while Daddy trained Kaito and Zero, Ichiru and I were in the background of Daddy's house and I was teaching him how to dance he would always feel embarrassed about me leading. I also remembered that later on that day Ichiru and Zero started fighting for some reason when Kaito was teaching me how to use a sword. Daddy broke it up and laughed while telling me not to worry about it.

Ichiru was always kinder to me...Why couldn't I fall in love with him, but I guess it's a good thing I didn't because him being gone would break my heart even more than Zero forgetting about me and focusing on that dumb twit.

After we arrived at the manor I kissed Kanato goodnight and went to my room. I took a quick shower and hopped in my bed. I was about to drift off to sleep when I felt strong arms wrap around me I thought it was one of the brothers, but the person had body heat! I turned around and nearly screamed to see a tall guy in a mask. The guy quickly covered my mouth. "Don't scream I'm not going to hurt you. Now I'm going to remove my hand and don't scream."

I nodded my head and he moved his hand took off his mask and tears fell from my eyes when I saw familiar lilac eyes. "Ichiru?"

"Long time no see Sora." I wanted to hug him so badly, but I punched the ass instead.

"Ow!"

"Baka! Where did you go!? Why did you leave me and Zero!"

"It's kind of a complicated story besides you wouldn't understand if I told you. Now com on." Ichiru grabbed my hand and was leading me to the window. "Wait. Where are you taking me?"

"To master Toga. I'm sure he's freaking out right now."

"Hold on! I can't leave I have to stay!"

"Sora it's dangerous here-"

"I know that, but it's not that bad once you-"

"I'm not listening to this I'm taking you home." Ichiru picked me up and was about to carry me out the window, but we heard a deep and intimidating voice behind us.

"Put her down." I turned around and saw very angry Shu. Ichiru held me tighter, which was more than enough for Shu to attack. Shu grabbed me and was about to lunge for Ichiru. "Wait Shu! Please don't hurt him he's a childhood friend of mine!"

"Hm..."

"Please just let him go just this once! He doesn't know any better!" Shu look at Ichiru in disgust and told him to get out before he becomes his Shu's next meal. Ichiru was reluctant to leave me, but I pleaded with my eyes for him to go. Ichiru clenched his teeth and left, but I know he'll be back.

"Was that Zero?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me was that guy Zero!" Shu yelled and grabbed my shoulders and shook me. "Shu you're hurting me!"

"Answer the question!"

"No! That was his twin brother!" Shu gave me an 'are you kidding me' look and shook me again.

"Do you think I am stupid?!"

"No I'm serious wait! Under my bed in the trunk there should be a picture of them!" Shu slowly let go of me and grabbed the trunk from under my bed. He went through it and found the a photo of Daddy, me, Kaito, and the twins. Shu groaned and scratched the back of his hair then noticed the journals I kept about him and his brothers. I tried to grab them, but he pushed me and read through Laito then Reiji's journal. "What the hell is this?"

"I made those so I would understand you guys better..." Shu's face was latent of any emotion and he called for the butler and told him to get rid of all of the journals and the picture. My heart dropped when he said that. "No wait! That's the only thing I have to remember my family!"

"You don't need this you have me."

"Shu!" Shu sighed then took the photo back from the butler and ripped up my photo. I started to hit him crying not caring if it had no effect on him. "How could you?!"

"Don't be so dramatic I ripped off the part with the other guys. I'm guessing the man with the long hair is your father. Here." He gave the piece with daddy and kissed my forehead.

I held the torn picture close and was about to cry again, but Shu made me look at him.

"You may not realize this, but you're mine. Every inch of you belongs to me. I've been too much of a gentleman to you and I've been holding back my desires for far too long."

Shu licked my neck then bit into it; my legs began to feel weak and I was moaning under his touch. Shu held me tighter and pull his mouth away from my neck and his hand slipped into my underwear and into me. I cried out in pain and ecstasy. "You more than just a bite don't you?"

I slowly nodded and he told me to put my hands on the wall with my back turned towards him. Confused I did what he told me to do and I could here walk closer to me until his chest was pressed against my back and his hands made its way to my underwear and inside me. I threw my head back. He thrusted his fingers into me while rubbing me. I was moaning his name and begging him go faster, but I woke up from lustful haze.

"Shu! Stop! I-I changed my mind!" Shu used his body weight pushed into the wall and turned my head so I looking at him and was still fingering me. "No. I'll stop once you cum."

He kissed me and pulled down the shirt to my pajamas and my bra. Shu massage my breast and pinched my nipple. I moaned loudly into the kissed and could feel a familiar knot. "Shu please..."

"Your close aren't you?"

"Yes!" Shu stopped after I said that I looked at him confused. "Do you still want my fingers or do you want me?"


	17. Chapter 17

_**{Sora}**_

I stood there trying to figure out a nice way to answer this question. After all the things him and his brothers did to me I wasn't ready for sex or at least not with him... I wanted Zero to be my first and it wouldn't feel right if I just let some guy who I'll admit I have a crush on. I also have a crush on the rest of the brothers as well, but a crush is not your true love.

"Ugh! After everything you've been through your still hung up on that guy!?" My inner voice was in front of me irritated. I looked at Shu and saw he was frozen and she snapped her long fingers at me. "Hey don't look at him. Look at me I froze tine so don't worry about it. However, why are you still thinking about that Zero!?"

"Because I still-"

"You can still say you love him after these vampires touched you in so many ways?"

"Please don't remind me." I demanded and my inner voice sucked her teeth and pushed me into frozen Shu causing both of us to fall onto the ground. "You still don't get it do? These vampires have feelings for you! You have six men who are infatuated with you and yet you are still in love with a childhood friend who didn't even bother to contact in the last three years because he was following some airhead around." I wanted to make an excuse to defend Zero,but what she said was true, but... "If I sleep with Shu the only person I'm going to be thinking about is Zero!"

"Hmph. I bet when Zero is fucking that ditz he's not thinking of you." I flinched at those words and began to cry. My inner voice sighed. "Fine do whatever you want, but honestly how long are you going to let Zero drag your heart along?"

She disappeared and I wiped my tears away. I then began to think about my relationship with Zero over the years; as kids we were close, but he shut me out when he lost his family and went for someone else. I bit my bottom lip in anger. I do like all the brothers and they obviously feel the same way. So why should I feel guilty?

Shu unfroze when time started again and looked a little confused as to why he was on the floor until he noticed me on top of him and smirked. "I'm taking this as hint you want me?"

Shu sat up waiting for an answer and I blushed shyly at what I'm about to do. I wrapped my arms around his neck grinding my hips into his then bit his ear earning a moan. "I want you Shu."

He mumbled finally then picked me up and placed me on the bed where he stripped off our clothes and started to finger me like earlier. "I guess you don't need preparation since you're so wet."

"Don't say things like that!" I moaned and the blonde vampire chuckled before placing himself in front of my entrance and without warning with a sharp thrust took my purity. My back arched off the bed and my toes curled and I screamed at the pain I was in, but Shu covered my mouth quickly saying that he doesn't want his brother to come in when things has just begun. He thrusted slowly at first so I could adjust to the feeling and when I showed the first sign of pleasure his speed increased. I moaned after every thrust, which only boosted Shu's confidence even more to plunge into me harder.

That's when he hit something inside me that made beg for more of him. He continues to hit that spot until I could feel that knot forming inside me. "Ah! Shu I'm coming!"

Shu thrusted a couple more times before I came. I rested for a bit and realized Shu was still hard and pulsing. His eyes were begging me to let him finish and I whispered for to do as he pleases. He flipped over so I was laying flat on my stomach drilled back inside my flower. My fingers clawed the sheets because Shu was letting out a raspy moan and it was driving me crazy. The bed creaked violently and Shu was getting bigger. "Shu not inside! Please not inside!"

"I can't! I'm too close!" I screamed when I came along with Shu. He just rested on top of me for a while before mumbling he'll be back and to not fall asleep he threw on his pants and teleported somewhere. I laid there reflecting on my actions and I still didn't feel guilty for some reason. I know that Daddy would be angry if he found out I gave my virginity to one of the vampires that's holding me hostage, but I still didn't feel any remorse for what I did. Is that natural?

Shu returned with a cup of tea and gave it to me. "Drink this it will make sure you don't get pregnant and it will help with any future soreness."

I drank the tea and it smelled plain, but tasted amazing, once I finished Shu crawled back into bed with me and pulled me close letting me drift off to sleep in his arms. However, I had a feeling the other brothers were going to be furious.

 _ **(Next** **night)**_

 _ **Dinner** **time**_

Yep I was right all of the brothers glared daggers at Shu at the dinner table and Shu kissing the side of my neck and face was helping the situation and Yui well she just remained confused as usual. Everyone was just silently glaring at Shu until Kanato slammed his hands on the table surprising everyone. "You think just because you slept with Sora that I'll back off?! I don't care if you were her first I still want her! I'm not giving up on her!"

Shu scoffed and was going to say something until Subaru growled and pulled me towards him. "If he's not giving her up then I'm not as well! I still want her!"

Laito chuckled and stared at me with lustrous gaze. "I love little minx as well so I guess I'll just have to fuck her ten times better than you did Shu so she'll come crawling to me on hands and knees begging me to devour that irresistible body of hers."

Ayato jumped to his feet and stared at with a hungry gaze. "Yours truly isn't giving up oppai without a fight either! I want to see her delicious breast bouncing as I fuck her in my iron maiden!"

Shu frowned at his younger brothers' outbursts. "Well none of you can have her-"

"On the contrary Shu Sora hasn't awakened yet so she is still up for grabs." Reiji stated while fixing his glasses. "Is that your way of saying you're not giving up on Sora as well?"

"Certainly. You might have been her first, but I do recall being the first to give her an orgasm." I blushed when Reiji smirked at me. I'm getting the feeling things are about to get more hectic.

 _ **{Karlheinz}**_

"My my things are going just as planned. Should have expected she would attract all the brothers, but that's not much of a surprise after she does have Lilith's heart and blood running through her body..."

I smiled while watching from the mirror in my bedroom and my smile grew when I smelled an unexpected guests about to knock on my door. "Don't bother knocking Jasmine just tell my guests to come in or should I say tell Takuma Ichijo and Hanabusa Aido to come in." I could feel the two young vampires tense and Jasmine opened the door for them and they slowly entered before she closed the door and left. "So what can I do for you boys?"

Ichijo took a deep breath and they both bowed. "Um your majesty we have just came her to ask you a few que-questions."

"Oh? About what?"

"I-It's regarding a kidnapped human girl her name is Sora Yagari, she's a daughter of the famous vampire hunter, Toga Yagari. You see not tooling ago I saw your one of your sons with her at a vampire ball and-"

"Mr. Ichijo are you accusing my family of something?" They both tensed up again and Aido spoke. "No your highness it's just the girl has been missing for awhile now and her father is really worried about her."

I held back a growl when he mentioned that barbarian and smiled. "I'm going to take a lucky guess and say that Kuran didn't send you."

They looked worried and got up and patted both of their shoulders. "Well I'm not going to tell your leader Kuran that you tried to accuse the king of the vampire race of kidnapping if you never come back to my castle and while I'm at it I won't kill you or your families. Do we have a deal?" They nodded and my smile turned latent. "Now get out of my site."

They ran out of my room and I turned to my picture of Lilith and kissed it. "Just a little longer my darling she'll awaken soon."


	18. Chapter 18

_**{Kaname}**_

"Where were you two?" Takuma and Hanabusa remained silent and avoided eye contact with me. I asked again and they still didn't answer and they were beginning to dry my patience. "I'll ask one more time...where were you two? And if you don't answer I'll have you both suspended for leaving school grounds and you'll will have to go to the vampire council to explain your whereabouts."

Hanabusa was the first to crack. "Alright we went to go see Karlheinz!" My eyes turned red with fury as I stared down at them. My fury then shifted towards Takuma because I knew this was his idea. "Why Takuma? Didn't I tell you that we don't get involved-"

"But Kaname now I know for sure Karlheinz has something to do with Sora's disappearance! We must tell Toga!"

"Do you want to be killed?" Takuma was surprised at my question, but didn't answer. "If Karlheinz had no problem murdering Sora's mother to keep this secret what makes you think he won't kill you as well or everyone that knows of this?"

Takuma clenched his fist and bared his fangs and glared at me. "But that's her father! How can we sit by and watch this man go insane looking for his only child when we have clues to where she is!? It's not right!"

"I know Takuma, but this is the king of the vampire race it's suicidal!" Takuma bit his bottom lip, which told he understood and stormed out and Aido followed. I shook my head and sat on my couch, but glared at the person standing in the corner of my room. "I know you're there. What do you want?"

The person walked out of the corner and stepped into the moonlight that was gleaming into my room. The light of the moon revealed a maid with a collar around her neck and she bowed and apologized for the intrusion. "My master wishes to have a word with you." I didn't need to ask who her master was because of the collar had the Sakamaki crest on it.

"Now?"

"Yes." The maid snapped her fingers and a portal opened and she told me to follow her. I took a deep breath and trailed behind to then enter the castle of Karlheinz. The maid and I walked up the grand staircase and I heard a woman screaming for her big brother; before I could question it the maid told me to ignore the screaming and to follow her. My guard was up as of this moment and I became very weary of my surroundings. We went in the opposite direction of the screaming and I followed her to a double door and I could hear moaning and gasping behind it.

The maid knocked. "Master Karlheinz I have brought Lord Kaname as you have asked." The moaning stopped and another maid ran out of the room as quickly as possible. The maid I was with rolled her eyes and told me to go in. I slowly entered the room that looks to be his study and inwardly cringed when the smell of sex hit my face.

"Sorry for the smell Lord Kaname didn't expect you to arrive so quickly. You can close the doors on your way out Ginger. Thank you and remind me to give you a reward later."

"I won't master." The maid responded coldly while closing the doors. Karlheinz laughed and mumbled something around the lines 'I'll get her later' then told me to sit in the seat in front of him.

"I would prefer to stand your majesty." Karlheinz laughed. "Why afraid I fucked the maid that ran out on the chair."

"I'm sorry your majesty, but yes." The King laughed again. "You're a smart one Kuran because I did fuck that maid's pretty ass off on that chair. This why I always liked you out of all those pureblood trash, you're honest and always on guard."

"Is there a reason why I was beckoned here your majesty?"

"So forward...yes there is a reason I hope you are already aware that your little minions were interrogating me earlier tonight."

"I am aware of that and I apologize on there behalf and promise they will be dealt with."

"Good, but I also need you to do something else for me..." I narrowed my eyes at him and he chuckled. "Don't worry it isn't anything drastic. I just need you to kill a certain little level D cunt." The King growled and gave a file on the person he was talking about. I scanned the file and this girl wasn't really much of a threat.

"Can I ask the reason why I am killing this woman?"

"Let's just say I got a little sloppy dumping my last meal and she saw me and took some pictures and is now blackmailing me to go to the hunters."

"Why couldn't you get rid of her yourself?"

"I was, but then your followers came and now I want you to do it. Just kill her make sure there is no witnesses get the camera and I'm sure she has a laptop that she downloaded those pictures onto and get rid of them is that clear?"

"Yes your majesty." I bowed and was about to leave but he said one more thing before I left. "And oh, don't fail me Kaname."

* * *

 ** _(In a forest)_**

"Please don't kill me! I'll hand over the pictures and the hard drive I didn't tell anyone I swear!"

The woman gave me the camera and hard drive. Out of curiosity I went through the camera and my eyes widened when I saw it was Karlheinz dumping Ayako, Sora Yagari's mother. So he is involved...

"Can I please go now?" The woman cried. I wanted to release her because she is no longer a threat without her technology, but orders are orders. I grabbed the woman's neck and drained all the life out of her until she was nothing, but ashes.

"What are you up to Karlheinz?"

"Really want to know?" I felt a familiar voice whispered into my ear. I inwardly cursed myself for letting my guard down. I gave him the hard drive and camera and was about to walk back to the Academy.

"Where are you going Kaname aren't you curious. Don't you want to ascertain my plans for Sora Yagari."

"Not if it will cost me my life and those I care about." Karlheinz laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Well since you were a good boy and did what you were told I'll tell you~..."

"No. I know there'll be a price with that comes with knowledge and I prefer not to be bound to you and be involved in what's to come. I have goals of my own to obtain."

I was about to leave again, but he yelled. "Sora Yagari is Lilith's reincarnation." My eyes widened and my body stiffened. That explains why she smelled like a garden and why she made Kiryuu loose control that night. But why is she...

"Why is staying with your sons?" I asked and Karlheinz smirked. "I think I said too much besides you didn't want to know in the first place."

He looked up at the crescent moon and smiled. "The hour of awakening is almost here..."

He disappeared and I glared at the spot he was just in. This can't be good if Lilith is going to be awakened...

* * *

 ** _{Sora}_**

 _I groaned and opened and found myself not in my room. Instead of being in my room I found myself in to be some type of frilly object and it was moving. I was outside I knew that for a fact and I could see a lot of tree and it felt like the object I was in was rolling on pavement. My eyes looked around trying to figure out where I was and I heard muffled voices, but it sounded like the voices were arguing, but I couldn't see there faces just there clothes because the object had some type of hood._

 _I could only make out a couple of words. "Lilith please don't leave! I love you and the baby! You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you two-"_

 _"How can I trust a word you say...look at the damaged you done already...We can do just fine without you."_

 _"Lilith! Please!"_

 _The woman known as Lilith rolled the object away from the crying man and when Shea's a good distance away from him she began crying as well. "Stupid. I'm so stupid!" She mumbled to herself and I wanted to tell she wasn't stupid and that he wasn't worth it, but I couldn't speak. When coming to a stop I heard people talking again and the hood over the object was moved up and the first people I saw was the countess and the lady with black hair from that ball Reiji took me to. The countess picked me and smiled. "So pretty..." I couldn't make out her words after that again and she pulled me towards and from this new angle I could see this Lilith woman and my blood ran cold when the Lilith lady was my inner voice._

"Hey oppai wake up! My eyes shot open and sat up quickly, but I hit my head on something or rather someone. "Ow!"

"Hmph you shouldn't have sat up so quickly." I looked around and realized I was in Ayato's iron maiden and he was naked and on top of me. _Oh that's right I was walking Toga and when I got back and put Toga to bed Ayato appeared out of nowhere and started to dry hump me against the wall and took me to his room._

Ayato kissed my head and asked me if it still hurted and I blushed shaking my head no. I tried moving, but my body was sore. God what did he do to me?! "Um...what time is it?"

"Time for round nine."

"What?! No way my body is killing me!" I tried pushing Ayato away, but he pinned me down and I gasped when I felt him hardened inside me and he laughed. "You feel that don't you? Are you really going to leave poor Onii-sama like this?"

He slowly rolled his hips and I moaned a little. I tossed my head back when used only one hand to hold my wrist and other to rub my clit as he started to slowly thrust into me. I unknowingly began moving my hips up against his just to feel more, but my body ached so much I stopped. "Onii-sama I can't take it anymore please let me rest-ah!"

Ayato rubbed harder and thrusted harder as well. "You can go one more round oppai." He grabbed one of my breast and twirled my nipple in between his fingers the licked and sucked on the other one all the while pounding into me. My body became hotter than ever before and was pleading for him to fuck me harder.

Ayato chuckled. "I knew you could take it!" He laid on top of me making sure or bodies were compressed tightly together and he my already bruised hips and rammed faster and harder inside me. I could no longer meet his thrust because they became so animalistic. I grabbed onto him and buried my face into his neck and licked then bit into it. Ayato groaned and panted huskily in my ear; his voice was turning me on even more and I don't know what came over me, but I found the energy to wrap my legs around his waist and with all strength I switched positions so I was on top and started to ride him wildly. Ayato grinned and kissed with such force that I couldn't breathe.

 ** _{Ayato}_**

God she feels so wet and tight around me! It's like she's trying to suck me in when her walls clench down on me. I panted heavily and dragged my nails down her back and she rotated her hips and slammed down on top me. A growl escaped my lips and I grabbed her ass forced her down my shaft a couple of more times. "Onii-sama!"

Man I'm so close! I don't want to cum yet, I want to keep drilling into this sexy body of hers. "Onii-sama please look at me!" I stared up at her and my eyes widened a little when I saw her lustful garnet eyes glowing, but I was still too wrapped up in my own lust to stop. She balanced herself on my chest using her hands and moved her hips at an almost inhuman speed. I thrusted my hips up one more time and came inside of her hard, which was enough to make her cum as well while screaming my name during her orgasm she bit me again, but this time she broke the skin and I growled. Once we came down from I pleasurable haze I wanted to question her on what happened to her eyes, but she was already asleep.

Hm...is it because the hour of awakening is close? But how is that possible Chichinashi is awakening as well, but her eyes aren't glowing nor is she biting us like a...vampire...


	19. Chapter 19

**_{Sora}_**

 ** _(Bathroom)_**

Toga was doggy paddling in the tub trying to avoid me washing him properly when I was able to catch him I began washing his fur and ignored his protest. "Toga stop squirming." He whimpered, but kept still. "You bath with animals?" I looked up and saw my inner voice. My body stiffened, but I kept washing Toga. "Yes I take baths with Toga. I see nothing wrong with taking baths with animals, I did the same thing with the animals at the circus. You shoul know that after all you've been with me since I was four..."

She made an 'oh right' face and smiled. "I've been with you for that long? Wow time does fly by! I feel old already..."

I bit my lip and couldn't hold my tongue any longer. "Um... I know this is pretty late to be asking now, but...what is your name and who are you?"

Her eyes widened for a bit then her expression shifted to an amuse one. "My name is Lilith." My blood ran cold like it did before and I pulled Toga closer. Why did I have a dream about her?

"You still didn't answer my other question. Who are you? I mean why are you associating yourself me?" She looked away from me and played with Toga's wet hair. "Hm... I don't know..."

"Liar." Lilith smirked and looked back at me. "If you want to know more use that pretty locket around your neck and figure it out yourself."

"Why won't you just tell me instead of acting like some troll from a fantasy sci-fi movie."

"Ooo...someone is becoming more feisty." Her eyes glowed as she stared at me intensely and her smirk expanded.

"...You've changed so much since entering this mansion."

"What? Don't change the-"

"But you haven't changed enough-" Lilith was cut off by someone entering the bathroom I turned around and it was Charlotte when I turned back to Lilith she was gone. Damn!

"Lady Sora are you alright?"

"Um...yeah I was just deep in thought." Charlotte shrugged her shoulders the started to wash my hair while Toga played in the tub. "Lady Sora are you sure you're alright you it seems like something is troubling you?"

Charlotte asked again and I smiled softly at her concern. "I'm fine really." She still looked concerned, but went back to washing my hair. Toga started to bark at the window when Charlotte rinsed my hair. I picked him up and asked what's wrong and my question was answered when Charlotte and I saw a figure standing in front of my window. Charlotte nearly fainted, but I already knew who it was. I got up from my bathtub and grabbed my robe. I put the robe on then opened the window. "You shouldn't have came back Ichiru. If Shu and the others sense you here they'll kill you for sure."

Ichiru hopped into the bathroom and helded both of my arms tightly. "I'll have to take that chance. Sora grab what you can let's-" A dagger was thrown at Ichiru's head and he almost didn't have time to dodge it; the blade cute off a few strands of his hair and we both looked behind me and saw Charlotte with her maid's dressed hiked up to reveal more daggers attached to her legs. She slowly pulled out four for both hands and got into a fighting stance. "You are not taking my young mistress."

Ichiru narrowed his eyes at Charlotte and pulled me close to him then pulled out a sword. "Sora I'll distract her while you ru-"

"Ichiru have you've listening to a word I've been saying? I'm not leaving!"

Ichiru was taken a back by what I said, but I stood my ground letting him know I was serious. "Sora don't you want to see master Toga again?"

"Yes, but I can't leave!"

"If you are worried about his safety if you run you shouldn't! Master Toga and the others can take care of themselves-"

"It's not just that anymore I-I've grown attached to this place and-"

"Wait, don't tell me you've actually developed feelings for the monsters living here?!" My head turned to the side because I couldn't look him in the eyes out of guilt; his breath hitched and he put his sword away. "Sora! Wh-What about Zero!?"

"I'm sorry Ichiru..."

"No, I refuse to believe this! It's Zero you are in love with not these beasts!"

"I may have loved Zero, but it's obvious he doesn't love me anymore. He moved on so I moved on as well!"

"Sora whatever happened over the years between you and Zero I know it can be worked out! I know my brother still loves you I can feel it!"

I shook my head and begged him to leave, but he kept spouting nonsense about Zero still loving me. I tried to get him out of the mansion and a Charlotte asked me to let her kill him and dump his body, but I yelled no. "Sora please come back with me!"

"I don't want-" I stopped in the middle of my sentence when I heard a deep unearthly growl, but I knew it was Shu.

"You again!" I quickly started to beg Shu to let Ichiru just leave, but he stormed towards Ichiru and me. I then ran to him trying to push him back long enough for Ichiru to escape, but Shu was too strong and he was getting closer and closer to Ichiru.

I'm too weak to hold him off and he's really determined to hurt Ichiru this time! I don't know what to do!

But then an idea clicked in my head. I really don't want to do this in front of Ichiru, but I have no choice. When Shu was in arm distance of Ichiru I yelled out: "You can have me tonight!"

Shu stopped his pursuit on Ichiru and stared at me blankly. "...In what way?"

"Anyway you like all you have to do is let my friend go."

"S-Sora!" Ichiru yelled, but I ignored him hoping Shu would go for my offer. Shu looked at Ichiru against and I grasped his chin gently and made him look at me, but he looked at Ichiru again. I tippy toed up to Shu's lips and kissed him. "Shu...don't you want me...don't you want to hold me?" Shu was fighting to keep his focus on Ichiru and I wrapped my arms around his neck receiving his full attention. "Don't you want to drink from me Shu or do you want to be inside of me?"

Whatever will power Shu had inside him snapped and he grabbed my arm roughly and started to drag me out of the bathroom, but before we left I told Charlotte to escort Ichiru out and to dry off Toga. Ichiru gave me look of anguish, but I gave him a sad smiled before leaving with Shu.

When Shu took me to his room he pushed me on his bed and held me tight. "I just want to hold you tonight. I want to make sure you're here with me." He buried his face in my chest and I stroked his hair while he whispered 'Don't leave me'.

He must have really thought I would jump at the chance to leave this place...My mind went back to Ichiru and it made me sick to my stomach remembering that expression on his face. Please don't forget me Ichiru, but don't remember me like this; don't remember this place I'm bound to.

 ** _{Ichiru}_**

After that bitchy maid drop me off or more like pushed into my hotel room, I tried coming up with a plan to rescue Sora. Okay that creep most likely-wait...ugh god what...what was I thinking about before?

I looked around and noticed I was in a hotel room. How did I get here?

My phone rang and it was Shizuka. "Hello?"

"Are you done taking care of personal business in Kamina?"

Is that where I am? "Uh yeah I'll book a flight to-"

"I already did your flight is leaving in two hours get to the airport now."

She hung up and I scratched my head trying to remember my reason for coming here. I shrug it off and packed my things...

 ** _{Charlotte}_**

"Did you get rid of him?" Master Karlheinz asked and I shooked my head no. "I saw there was no reason to because Lady Sora erased his memories..."

Master Karlheinz smirked. "She's getting stronger by the day and it's not even a full moon yet! Sora you are the most brilliant creature I ever had the pleasure of creating!"

"Master if I may asked what about the other bride? I've been noticing your sons have been paying less attention to her and leaning more towards Lady Sora."

"Hm? Oh her...she's just there to decide the next heir or be a snack if needed."

"But...if she decides the next king why is Lady Sora going to be the queen?"

"Because Eve is too weak run a new nation and she wouldn't be able to bear as many children. However, Lilith was able to create werewolves, demons, vampires, first bloods, and so many more! Sora will be my legacy! No, Lilith and my legacy! That's why we must tie up any loose ends I can't have hunter finding her until she bears at least one child from each of my sons."

 ** _{Ritcher}_**

"Now I see what you're up to brother...too bad that legacy will never get to see the light of day once Cordelia gets a hold of her...

 _ **{Yui}**_

I continued to walk around the past of the Sakamaki brothers hoping I could find more information, but I feel as if these memories were missing something...

I heard people arguing and I followed the voices to another garden, but this one looked a bit private because it had a gate. The gate opened by itself and I walked in and gasped. It was absolutely beautiful...unlike the garden I saw before, which only had roses, this one had flowers and trees and even a little pond. Who does this garden belong to?

"Do we have a problem ladies?" A feminist voice asked not to far from where I was standing. I followed the voice and saw Shu and Reiji's mother along with the triplets' mother they were both glaring at this extremely beautiful woman with long wavy pink hair and had pink eyes; she was also wearing a lavender a pink dress and was sitting down with a book in her hands. Shu and Reiji's mother held her head up high and had a latent expression. "You need to leave your presence is unneeded and it's unladylike to try and steal another woman's husband-"

The woman with the pink hair laughed. "Don't give me that I'm a true lady routine when know you are the last one to be talking...wife number two. How does it feel to be scene as the woman who is trying to steal the demon king's daughter's husband? I bet it burns you to know that you'll be forever inferior to the first wife." Shu and Reiji's mother bared her teeth and glared daggers of hate at the woman with the pink hair and the triplets mother let out a haughty laugh.

"She's right Beatrix you're so pathetic-"

"Now hold on princess what makes you think your any better than her?"

The triplets mother jumped a little and the haired woman dramatically stood and tossed the book to an unknown location. "

"Yes! You are the great and the almighty Demon King's daughter! People worship the ground you walk on and you had many admirers. You were given everything you wanted with the snap of your royal fingers!" The pink haired woman pushed Shu and Reiji's mother out of her way and circled around the triplets' mother.

"You're married to the man of any woman's dreams! Karlheinz, the vampire King! He wooed you with his Shakespearean words, passionate nights where all he does is whisper how much you mean to him, and treated you like a goddess, but once you said your vows and you couldn't bear an heir immediately your existence meant nothing to him. You thought it was nothing a passing phase in any marriage, but then he brought home another wife, who was able to bear not one, but two precious sons! She did what you couldn't and that made you feel lower than the royal bitch you grew up to be."

The triplets mother tried to slap the woman, but she dodged.

"You tried to gain his attention again, his love again by giving birth to three beautiful boys, but it was too late he already had an heir so you pushed your oldest son to be the best to gain his father attention so in that you'll have your husband attention. So you bullied the second wife made sure she knew her place! Hold on! Wait a minute what is this I see?! He brings home another wife!? And it's his cousin of all people and she's not easy to bully! She has a backbone and a sharp bite!"

"Shut up!"

"Desperate and thirsty for your beloved husband's attention you sleep with all the admirers you ever had! But that isn't even enough to turn Karl's head towards you no...you had to go deeper hit him where it hurts so you fucked his little brother! Oh my God! Anyone normal married man would have yelled, slapped, or would have killed you for fucking his brother! But Karl didn't even blink twice..."

The triplets mother and Shu and Reiji's mother both looked furious and humiliated. The pink hair woman scoffed and sat back down on the stoned bench and went back to reading her book. The triplets mother growled then yelled: "What makes you so great?! What gives you the right to look down on us when you're sleeping with our husband and you brought that thing into our home?!"

"...Slept."

"Huh?"

"I slept with Karl past tense. I'm not sleeping with him currently and believe or not I'm not looking down on none of you I just find it sad that you need a man to feel like your existence matters."

"Then why are you here?! Why did he invite you to stay here?!"

"Why? Because like you yearn for his attention he yearns for mine and I'm not going to give it to him because I no longer want him. That's the difference you three and me, I live for me and that thing upstairs and if any of you touch my personal treasure you'll just have to explain yourselves to Karl. We wouldn't want now would we?"

Both women probably thought of something terrifying because there faces turned paler than it already were. The woman sitting down laughed and told them to leave and they did. As the women were leaving the triplets mother stared directly at me causing my chest to hurt and me to black out.


	20. Chapter 20

**_{Karlheinz}_**

Moaning bounced off the walls along with panting. I looked down at Christa, who was clawing my back as she surrendered her insanity to the bliss I was giving her, but the bliss was only floweing in one direction. As she was on cloud nine I was still on earth finding this act to be tedious. Once she released herself I rolled off her then ordered Ginger to take Christa back to her room.

"Wait! Karlheinz-sama don't you want to continue?"

I got up from my bed putting on my robe and sat in my chair in front of the blazing fireplace. "No you can go..."

Christa begged to stay, but I kept dismissing her pleas. She started to throw a tantrum until Ginger knocked her out and took Christa to her room. I stared at raging fire in the fireplace, the longer I held my gaze my mind slowly drifted to place I wanted to hold dear, yet forget.

Lilith...

 ** _(Centuries ago)_**

"You should try to mingling Richter instead of leaning on this wall, you'll never attract any women with that mean look on your face."

My younger brother rolled his eyes at me. "Well I'm not a tart like you...I don't run up to any random woman charming her into letting me mount her for a couple of minutes."

The edges of my mouth smoothly went up. "What makes you think it's only for a couple of minutes...~"

Richter rolled his eyes and commented on how much of a tart I was then went back to staring at people dance. This ball we were at was hosted by Akahana Bachiko, a woman I was trying to bed, but she was into women. So, now I was stuck at the ball and couldn't leave because it would ruin my image, but at least I was sleeping with as many women as I can before the night was over. I scan the room searching for my next prey when my eyes landed on the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. Long wavy pink hair, soft lips, pale angelic skin, and a curvy yet slender figure.

The goddess was talking to the host and the countess while drinking blood, our eyes met for a second and she gave me an unimpressed expression before going back to talk with her friends. I smirked.

Target acquired.

I made my way through the crowd towards the exotic being. Ignoring and excusing myself from anyone that tried to grab my attention, but one woman, who I slept with earlier, was persistent and by the time I was able to escape from her the goddess was gone. I look all around the ballroom for her, but when I couldn't find her I went to the balcony to restrategize. Where could she be? Did Bachiko warn her about me already? Damn. I really wanted to see wither and submit under me...

Hmph no matter I'll find another woman. Besides it's not like I'm going to see the goddess again.

But I was wrong I did see her again at a ball hosted by the demon king, Giesbach. She was under the grand staircase with Prince Carla. "Why won't you marry me?! I can take care of you and satisfy you!"

Prince Carla held her tightly and she had a guilty expression on her face. "I know you can Carla, but I'm not looking for marriage. Didn't I tell you not to fall in love with me when we began this relationship or else we'll have end it?"

"Yes, but-"

"Goodbye Carla it was fun while it lasted."

The goddess left a furious yet hurt Prince Carla and I snuck away from the scene and went outside for some air. "How interesting...so she was having a sexual relationship with the eldest son of the Demon king...lucky bastard."

"You must really want to bed me?" I looked next to me and smirked to see the goddess. _So she came looking for me? How typical of women-_

"You must be a real whore willing to mount anything with a vagina." I was taken aback by this. _Did she just insult me? No...no...she's just playing hard to get._

I put on a hand over my chest feigning hurt hoping to lure her in. "Is that all you think of me? A man willing to sleep with anyone?"

"Obviously. I hurt you when you said 'target acquired' and everything in your head thus far. You're horny teenager. How old are you 200? 250?"

My eyes widened and I blushed out of embarrassment. _Shit! I was figured out!_

The goddess laughed and touched my face moving in closer to me. I snapped out of thoughts and froze when her beautiful body was pressed against mine. Her gaze never left mine expecting me to answer.

"I'm 697 years old..." She smiled then wrapped her arms around me neck. "And your name?"

"Wh-Why do you want to know?"

"Because if you can satisfy me I want to be able to scream your name until morning." My mouth dropped. I've met women who would fawn over me and invite me to bed, but they were usually shy about it. Plus, I've never felt this aroused by any woman. The goddess before had an inticing surrounding her. But this was only a physical attraction vampires can't fall in love.

"Karlheinz." Her smile grew and she grabbed my hand and we left the ball and went to her home. In the carriage we couldn't keep our hands off each other and her scent was driving me crazy and her drinking my blood aroused me more...it got to the point where I couldn't wait any longer. I hiked up her dressed and thrusted her. She laughed while gasping and clenched onto my short hair. We went two rounds in carriage and the driver didn't seem bothered as if this was a routine.

The carriage stopped in front of huge castle that was probably bigger than .mine. And she teleported us to a room and pushed me on the bed. She crawled on top of me undressing herself completely. We kept screwing each other's brains out until early the next morning, but even we didn't stop. I was growing tired, but she seems to still have a lot of energy. Who is this woman?

Wait now that I think about it I know nothing about this woman not even her name. Is she a vampire? Vibora? Werewolf? First blood? I can't tell her scent is unusual she smelled like a garden. However, I can tell from her attire earlier and this castle she is from a noble background.

"Mmmm! If you ah! want to know my name ask. Ngh. Stop thinking so much it's a turn off ah!"

"Then what is your name

She smirked. "Lilith." I stopped thrusting and my eyes widened in disbelief. "Q-Queen Lilith? Mother of the creature of the night?"

"Ahh! On-One in the same! Now please continue~..." She kept kissing my neck and caressing my face begging for me not to stop. I should have once I found out, who she was, but I couldn't!

 ** _In the afternoon_**

I panted on the bed next to the queen of the night and she laughed at my exhaustion. That was amazing never have I felt that much pleasure with any woman. "What's wrong playboy can't keep up?"

"How...ugh how are not tired." She shrugged. "My second husband was a beast in bed so I had to adapt so I guess after he died I inherited that lust from him."

"Are you talking about King Samael?"

"Yes. You know this was our room and you're laying in his spot." I flinched and laid on her. She in response giggled. "So you still have energy."

"Definitely not."

"Aww...if you can't satisfy me then what use are to me?"

"Huh?"

"Leave." She pushed me off her and threw my clothes at me then kicked me off her bed. "Wait that's it?!"

"Well yeah I brought you here for sex, but it's over so you can leave."

My mouth dropped she can't be serious! "So you're going to use me then throw me away?!"

"Isn't that what you do to women on a regular basis?"

"I-uh..."

"Exactly goobye." This can't be it. I don't want it to end last night and this morning were amazing! She laid on her bed staring into outer space till she noticed was still there. "Didn't I tell you to leave Prince Karlheinz?"

"I heard you just left Prince Carla and you don't have a lover."

"Yeah and?"

"Let me be your new lover."

"Ha!"

"I'll make it worth your wild."

"You can hardly keep you with me."

"I can adapt." She raised an eyebrow suddenly intrigued. She then sat up and laughed. "You got balls kid to talk back to your creator. I could just kill you, but I'll you up on your offer one condition: don't fall in love with me."

"How presumptuous."

"I'm serious don't fall in love with me and are you married or in some relationship? Because I don't sleep with people who are in a relationship it's disgusting."

"I promise not to fall in love with you and I'm not in a relationship and if I were I'll end things between us."

"Good we have a deal." She snapped her fingers and a maid with blonde hair and blue eyes appeared. "Yes mistress."

"Charolette can you make me my Silphium tea and make it big it's going to be a long day." The maid blushed and nodded then disappeared. Lilith pushed me back down and climbed on top of me making me enter her. I groaned at the familiar sensation and she giggled. "I guess since you're tired I'll take over."

 ** _Years later_**

Lilith and I were lovers for I don't know how long maybe 304 years and I by this time I already broke our deal. I'm pursuing the new Demon King's daughter and I'm deeply in love with Lilith. I didn't think it was possible since my kind doesn't have the luxury of feeling that kind of emotion. I wanted to marry Lilith so I can make our dream come true.

"Hello...Karl are you awake? Get off of me I'm tired." I smirked and thrusted into her again. "Keep up with me and I'll get off of you."

"Ah! You brat!" A chuckle escaped my lips as I continue to make love to my queen, my creator, my lover, and my bride. Once we were done Lilith laid her heard on my chest and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I still don't know why Samuel wouldn't let me give vampires a heartbeat. I find the sound to be very soothing"

"Really now? How so?"

"Well it sounds...never mind you'll think it's silly."

"I promise I won't." Lilith sat up and straddled me. "It let's you know that someone is alive. Within every heart beat there is life running through a person's veins and it's beautiful." I looked at her in awe and she blushed and looked away. She is ways able to fascinate me. "I knew you would think it was stupid."

"No I just find your ideas different in a good way."

She blushed more and started pinching my face. "There you go again doing that thing you do."

"What thing?"

"Don't play coy. You're doing that thing where you try to get me to fall in love with you."

"You're being paranoid love. Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure. I need to talk to you about something anyway. Do you want to join me in the bath."

"I would like that." I picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. The tub was already filled and Lilith's favorite maid Charlotte had that same tea Lilith always drinks. We sat in the bath and I eyed Lilith curious as to why she always drinks that same tea. Lilith noticed my staring.

"What?"

"Why are you always during the specific tea after we have decided?"

"...It prevents me from getting pregnant." I felt offended that explains why after all these years of sleeping with her she never got pregnant! I just thought she couldn't!

"You don't have my children?"

"Of course not! I'm too fertile and I don't want to bring a child into this world knowing within a couple of hours it's going to die!"

"Die?"

"Yes die! You know the story of how I left Eden and was cursed to have every child I bear die."

"Then how where-"

"The creatures of the night born? Samael wanted children so I molded each night creature from elements around me and all have a piece of me or Samael in them."

She went through the trouble of creating different night beings for the sake of her husband? She must have really loved him...

"Did you love King Samael?" Lilith raised an eyebrow. "Why are asking?"

"Just curious."

"...Samael was more of a friend. In fact he was my best friend because he took care of me when I left Eden, but I can't really say I loved him not like I loved Adam. If only he wasn't such a prick we could've-" She finally realized she was talking too much and she got out of the tub, but I pulled her back in and brought her close.

"I'll help you forget my darling Lilith. Just think only of me." She flinched and pushed he away. "I think you should move on or find someone else to devote your attention to."

"What are you saying?"

"I decided to go into slumber. "

"What?! Why?!"

"I'm tired I lived for too long. I'm sure you'll be happy with someone else."

The next month Lilith went into slumber I went to visit her everyday while pursing Cordelia in order to create a race of vampires that could feel the way I felt about Lilith. I married Cordelia and treated her like a princess gave her everything slept with her constantly yet she couldn't bear a child. So I married again and she gave me results two boys then Cordelia gave birth to three boys. I was hoping for a baby girl so I married once more to my cousin, but got another boy!

No matter they'll do for now. The mothers are already at each other's throats so they'll scar the boys just nicely. But I still missed Lilith. I missed holding her and talking to her. She was the only one to truly get me.

Each day, each month and year I was growing restless and was in dire need of her touch. I tried sleeping with my wives, but it didn't work. I went to visit Lilith and Charlotte was crying in front of her chamber, but stop once she saw me. "It's good to see you master Karlheinz, but you just visited the mistress earlier."

"I know I just missed her terribly." Charlotte laughed and made a comment that destroyed all rationality I had. "If the mistress heard you say that she'll think your were in love with her, but I don't think she would have mind since she loved you as well."

"Really? Sh-She loved me?" Charlotte nodded.

"She loved you terribly that's why she wanted to go into slumber because if you two were to get married she wouldn't have been able to give birth to a heir. Oh. I must go clean the bedrooms Lady Bachiko along with the Countess is coming tomorrow to visit the mistress please take your time."

Don't worry I will. Once Charlotte left I went into Lilith's chamber and locked the door. I opened her case and climbed in then pulled up her dress and pulled down her undergarments.

"So you loved me huh? Let me show you how much I loved you."

Few weeks later

I haven't visited Lilith in awhile out of shame, but I couldn't control myself. But how could I do that to her when she was in slumber?! There was a knock on my study door and I already knew it was Beatrix.

"What do you need Beatrix?" She opened the door and panic was written all over her face. "Queen Lilith woke up from her slumber and is downstairs destroying everything saying she wants to see you."

My eyes widened and I teleported downstairs and saw Bachiko and the countess trying to get Lilith to stop, but she was beyond furious. When I called out to her she jumped on me clasping an iron grip around my throat.

"You disgusting pig! How could you do this to me?!"

"What ar-are... you t-talking... about?"

"You know damn well what I am talking about! You snuck into my chamber and fucked me while I was in slumber and impregnated me you deceitful pig!"

"Your pregnant? I'm so happy." She bared her fangs and slapped me repeatedly until Bachiko pulled her off me screaming. Once Lilith calmed down we went into my study alone and I kissed her. "I'm sorry love. I just missed you so much and when Charlotte told me you loved me I lost my remaining self control. I love you too."

"...You are married how could you do this?!"

"But I-"

"I don't care. I no longer want to see you." My investing heart ached when she said that and I got on my knees begging her to forgive me and that I would die without her touch and voice.

She shivered and told me to let go of her, but I only held her tighter. "Please just stay here until the baby is born."

"No."

"Please my goddess you can even stay in my room so I can attend to your every need."

"No."

"I'll kill myself then."

"Go ahead I'm not stopping you."

"Lilith please..." She was silent for a while, but sighed.

"Fine." I kissed her again and she bit my tongue.

"I'm still mad at you slut."


	21. Chapter 21

_**(9 months later)**_

 _ **{Karlheinz}**_

Lilith has been staying with me throughout her pregnancy and of course Cordelia and my other wives were jealous at the fact I'm giving my undivided attention to Lilith. It's only natural for me to do so because I actually love Lilith. She is ironically more calm when pregnant. I think it's because she knows that our baby will die after it's birth, but I did try my best to make the most of our situation. I also made sure Cordelia kept her distance from my precious Lilith. Knowing that bitch she would make fun of Lilith saying she can't bear my children without it dying.

"So do you think it's a boy or a girl?" I asked Lilith as she sat comfortably in my arms in the garden I had made specially for her alone. She shrugged her shoulders, but smiled. "I like the mystery, but I have gut feeling it's a girl."

"If it's a girl let's name her Helen."

"Ew. That's too Ancient Greek and I actually met Helen of Troy she's a bitch."

"Then what do you want to name her if it's a girl?"

"I don't know...maybe..." Lilith looked up at the sky and and smiled. "Sora."

"Sora?"

"It means sky in Japanese."

Sora...Hm. Not a bad name. I cuddled Lilith more and she hissed in pain.

"Sorry. Did I hold you too tight?"

"No it's the baby I think it's coming!"

"You sure?"

She screamed in pain and I picked her up and teleported her to Charlotte, who took her to our room and ordered the other maids to get some supplies. I was forced to stay outside, the wait was tortuous and my other wives began to crowd around me along with my children. I ignored their presence, especially Cordelia who was constantly asking me to forget about Lilith and come to her room. She must have been getting irritated because she said: "I don't see why you care so much about that whore's baby it's going to die once it's born!"

I slapped her across the face hard enough for her to hit the wall and fall to floor. She looked up at me weakly in fear. "You're not even worth my time. Get out my sight-"

I heard a baby cry and Charlotte came out with a sad smile. "It's a girl..." I smiled sadly as well and walked into the room letting Charlotte lock the door behind me. Lilith was holding the baby crying. I walked closer to her and she looked up at me. "Do you want to hold her before she goes?" I nodded and she gave me our child. Sora was so beautiful like her mother. Sora opened her eyes to reveal beautiful garnet eyes and she gave me a toothless smile while trying to reach out to me. I kissed her head and she yanked on my hair. Lilith smiled at this moment, but she gasped and I looked at what she was staring at. My eyes widened to see Sora's hand was turning black and then her face. Lilith began to cry harder and Sora looked scared and confused. Sora started to cry, which made it harder for us.

This is all my fault...Lilith and Sora wouldn't be going through this pain if I hadn't impregnated Lilith. I closed my eyes and expected to feel a lifeless infant in my arms when Sora stopped crying, but after a couple of minutes I felt her squirming and cooing.

I opened my eyes and saw she was turning back to normal. "Lilith look." Lilith shook her head, but I sat on the bed and showed her what Sora was doing. Her eyes widened in amazement. "She's fighting off the curse!" Lilith exclaimed and we both watch how this tiny creature was taking control of her body, fighting off a curse that existed for centuries. Sora squirmed a little more then coughed up something when I picked up what she cough up I was surprised to see it was a black snake. The snake tried to a attack Sora and I gave Sora to Lilith then twisted the viper's head off it body. I called Charlotte and she came in with a little case that was meant for Sora, but I put the snake in it confusing Charlotte.

"We won't be needing that for the little princess."

"Excuse me?"

"The baby is alive now have a nursery made for her immediately." Charlotte smile and nodded then ordered the other servants to prepare the nursery. My others wives looked shocked and Cordelia looked disappointed. I smirked and slammed the door in their faces.

I went back to Sora and Lilith. Sora was giggling and was reaching for Lilith's hair. Lilith laughed and kissed Sora. "I have to tell Bachiko and Florence this. We have to celebrate! This is the first child I had in years without it dying. Sora is a miracle child. Aren't you my sweet?"

Sora giggled when Lilith gave her an Eskimo kiss. I kissed Lilth's head and climbed into the bed. I never want this to end. "Oh we must work out a schedule on when you can see Sora."

"Schedule?"

"Well yes you didn't think I was going to live with you did you?"

"Yes! I did!" Lilith sighed. "You're married to three women and I'm not interested in being the fourth wife or a mistress, and on top of that you have six boys! I'm not staying here!"

"But I love you!"

"And I love you as well, but I'll learn to let you go. You can still see Sora though."

"No I want you two to stay with me!"

"Ugh. I'm not going to argue with you. I'm leaving once I gather my strength."

"No you're not!"

"Oh really what are you going to do make me?" I bit my lip. I knew I could never make her because she was stronger than me. Lilith hmphed and went back to Sora. "That's what I thought."

"Please stay...just for a while I want to be with Sora for a bit without a schedule."

"...How long is a while?"

"Two years."

"Ha! Like hell. One year and we're gone."

"Fine."

* * *

 ** _(Few weeks later)_**

I was sitting with Sora on my lap outside under the Gazebo while drinking tea and reading to her. Sora was a fascinating little thing. Everywhere she crawls outside flowers being to bloom. I can't let her into my lab anymore because the vines in there grew out of control. She also has telepathy I'm pretty sure she'll be able to develop telekinesis when she gets older. The boys also seem fond of her a little too fond, but I can't be sure for certain because they're all babies.

 **(Yeah at this some may question why is a couple weeks baby moving so much they're vampires they develop faster. And at this time Shu: 3 Reiji: 2 Ayato: 1 Laito: 1 Kanato: 1 Subaru: A month older than Sora)**

This should be interesting now that I have daughter it should make the process of developing the new race faster and she has Lilith's genes and has proven to be immune to curse so the new race will be stronger then ever.

"Karlheinz!" I boredly looked up at Cordelia as she stormed over to me. "What is it Cordelia?"

"I want that disrespectful wench and her brat gone! You wouldn't believe the things she said to me and Beatrix!"

"I'm busy right now Cordelia please leave." Cordelia clenched her fist, but I chuckled when Sora tried to climb on the table, but I placed her back on my lap. "You're an active little one."

"Karlheinz!"

I ignored Cordelia and picked up Sora and took her inside because I had a surprise for my little angel. Cordelia followed us screaming her head off, but gasped when she saw my surprise for Sora.

It was Sora's nursery.

I had the largest room made into the nursery and all top of the line baby furniture imported from Italy. Nothing was too good for my first daughter. Sora giggled and I placed her on the floor, which was a soft carpet, and she crawled to a ball and pushed it with her hand. I chuckled and ignored Cordelia's whining until she said.

"If you don't get rid of them I'm...I'm leaving you!"

I smirked and turned to her and then cornered her to the nearest wall. "And where will you go? I know for a fact your father is not going to let you back into his castle you have no female friends only admirers who are already married and will not risk their marriage and image to let you stay."

Cordelia bit her bottom lip. "I-I can stay with Richter!"

"True, but he give you everything you want and he can't satisfy a spoiled and vain woman like you-"

"Don't talk to her like that?" We both turned to the door and saw Richter with a bouquet of flowers and a stuff animal. I smirked and snatched both items from him. "I'm guessing these are for my whorish first wife?"

"No actually these are for Queen Lilith and the new princess I wanted to show respect to our creator." I frowned at the very thought of Sora growing attached to any gift from my brother and Lilith accepting these flowers, so I torched both the flowers and the stuff animal then threw the ashes out. Richter glared at me and I sarcastically said oops. Richter growled, but he looked down at the bottom of his pants and so did Cordelia and I; my eyes widened to see Sora giving him a toothless smile while gripping the bottom of his pants. Richter smirked he was bending down to pick her up, but I quickly snatched her up.

"I don't want your filthy hands to touch my daughter." Sora was reaching out to Richter and I cooed. "No...no...honey that's a very bad man and so is the woman next to him..." Richter tched at my comment. "You're really going to tell my niece to keep her distance from me?"

"Of course. If you're in love with Cordelia you might harm my precious little treasure. Then I'll have to dirty my hands when I torture and kill you both." They both took a step back in fear when she saw I wasn't bluffing. Charlotte then knocked on the door and bowed. "I'm sorry to interrupt you master Karlheinz, but Lady Lilith needs the princess for the baby shower."

"Baby shower?"

"Yes. A Lady Bachiko thought it would be a great to celebrate the life of the princess."

"Who's at this baby shower and where is it being held?"

"The shower is being held in Lady Lilith's garden and the guests are the queens from the main kingdoms." Cordelia breath hitched. She was trying to get the queens of the main kingdoms to like her for years, but they are not a fan of her father or her. I smirked and held Sora tighter. "I think I'll accompany you downstairs."

"Um..b-but Lady Lilith said for to fetch the princess only."

"Don't care this my house I go wherever I please." I walk out of the nursery with Sora and a nervous Charlotte. When I reached the garden I could hear the talking a laughing and I saw the queens of the werewolf, siren, hulder, dragon, and succubus kingdoms. The woman surrounded Lilith giving her gifts and asking a series of questions. The werewolf queen, Hazel, went first. "Okay it's nothing much, but I got the little princess a bracelet!" It was a pretty bracelet and Lilith thanked Hazel.

"Oh. Lilith darling I'm so happy for you!" The siren queen, Agatha squealed while hugging Lilith. The succubus queen, Willow laughed. "Just give her your present Agatha."

"Right! Sorry! Here!" Agatha gave Lilith a wrapped gift and Lilith unwrapped the present to find a silver rattle. Lilith smiled and caressed the gift. "Pure silver?"

"Yep! I had my husband hire the best to make the rattle." Lilith thanks Agatha and Willow got up. "I guess it's my turn."

Willow took a dead leaf grumbled it in her hand then blew it to an empty area next to her creating a dark mist. When the dark mist cleared it revealed a round crib. The woman gasped and Bachiko playfully called Willow a show off. "I'm not being a show off the crib is heavy and my husband is too busy torturing the servant boy, who gawked at me too long, to help me carry it."

The queen of the Hulder or butter known as the countess, which is her real name, got up. "Well since we are using magic to reveal our presents." Took a zinnia tossed it a little up in the air and it turned into a well made baby dress. The women awed and the countess blushed. "I made it myself and I wish Charlotte would hurry up with the baby I want to see Sora in it."

Lilith smirked. "How long are you going to stand there with the baby Karl?" All the women turned to my direction and I smiled charmingly at them. "Sorry for holding Sora up. I just got distracted by the beautiful gifts you ladies have given our child."

I gave a curious Sora to Lilith and the queens crowded her. Agatha poked Sora's face and squealed. "She's so soft and cute! I just want to eat her up!"

Hazel pinched Sora's cheek. "She's adorable! Much cuter than my sisters demon children."

Countess gave the dress to Lilith and she quickly placed the dress on Sora and the women awed once more and Sora looked bored so I gave her the rattle Agatha brought. Sora giggled then chewed on the rattle. Bachiko, the lesbian dragon Queen, stretched saying it was her turn to give Sora a gift. Bachiko twirled her finger in a circular motion around Sora's head until a diamond crown appeared on her head. We all looked at it in awe.

"Made from the finest diamonds in the demon world, which only exist in my kingdom. A young goddess must have a crown worthy of her title."

"Oh my god Bachiko you shouldn't-" Bachiko kneeled and took Lilith's hand. "You are my friend who is more like my sister. You even named your child after my dead lover I would go above and beyond for you and the princess."

The other women blushed and I frowned. This is why I hate this woman she is more charming than me and too close to Lilith. I coughed interrupting their little moment and I took off Sora's crown then kneeled next to my pride of joy. I went into my pocket and pulled out a locket. I used a little key to open it up and inside was a moving image Lilith and me holding Sora and me kissing Lilith then Sora, which replayed over and over again. "Karl what is-"

"It's my memory of the day she was born so whenever she opens this locket she'll see how much her parents not only loved her, but each other as well." Lilith face turn red and she turned her head calling me a romantic idiot. The queens were surprised to see Lilith like this and Bachiko glared at me.

 _ **(That night)**_

"Stop it."

"Stop what my goddess?"

"Stop sliding your hand up my nightgown." Lilith growled and slapped my hand away so she could finish reading her book. Sora was already asleep in her nursery and I want some alone time with my beloved. "But I want you..."

"No you're horny go fuck one of your wives."

"But I want the woman I love." Lilith closed her book then looked at me. "If you don't love your wives why are you married to them?"

"I wanted to create our legacy?"

"Excuse me...but how is marrying, banging, and impregnating threye women our legacy?"

"I needed children to create a new race of vampires with the ability to feel love and empathy not to mention that disease, Endzeit, could spread to other races-"

"Wait you had children for an experiment? What about Sora?!"

"No...no...I love Sora I wouldn't use her like that, but she could be the catalyst to our legacy! Don't you want your grandchildren to feel what we feel for each other?"

"Lilith was silent for a bit then wrapped her arms around my neck. "Sora better not be harmed in anyway in this okay?"

"I would never allow that to happen." I kissed Lilith then lift up one of her legs before sliding in between them. I'm sure you're fully aware of what happened after that. But I was caught up in my own lust to realize the vibora princess on the outside of my door.

 ** _(11 months later)_**

"Lilith please don't leave! I love you and the baby! You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you two-"

"How can I trust a word you say. You promised Sora wouldn't get hurt I had to heal her over fifty times in this house. That first wife of yours is coming after my child and she is so lucky I can't kill her because her father will start a war with the vampire race if anything happens to her! Besides look at the damaged you done already; your wives are pathetic, needy, mental, and slutty, and sick and I'm pretty sure they're going to fuck up their boys real good! I don't want Sora around that! We can do just fine without you."

"Lilith! Please!" Before she can push the stroller any further I dropped to my knees crying and held onto to her legs as if my life depended on it not caring that my three wives with my other children were watching. "Don't leave me...I'm nothing without you..."

Lilith stroked my hair catching my attention she held my face and kissed my cheek. "Give up on this dream and leave this fake family of yours. All we need is each other and Sora right?"

"But our legacy-"

"It doesn't matter anymore and you don't really love them, they were just apart of an experiment."

"I-I can't we're so close." Cordelia laughed in the background and my other two wives smiled and Lilith sighed then whispered something that shock them, but brought back memories for me: "Then what use are you to me?" She roughly pushed me away by my head causing me to fall on my back I screamed her name and by the time I got up she was already getting into the carriage.

 _ **(Four years later)**_

"Daddy!" Sora giggled as she ran to me. Today was the day I bring Sora back to my mansion. Four the past three years I had to go to Lilith's castle to see my angel and tell her about her brothers, but when Sora turned four last week she said she wanted to meet her brothers personally and after begging Lilith for days Sora got her wish. Charlotte carried Sora's bag to my carriage and Lilith was kissing Sora goodbye and told if anything happens to she wanted Sora to scream her head off that she wants to go home. Sora giggled and nodded.

I tried to kiss Lilith goodbye, but she put her hand on my mouth. "Make sure my child doesn't get hurt if she does I'll gut you like a fish."

I kissed Lilith's hand and pulled her into my arms. "You know I won't let anything happen to our miracle."

Lilith sighed then mumbled I better and gently pushed me away before entering the castle again. I missed having her in my arms.

"Daddy wake up! Let's go!" I chuckled when Sora threw a pebble at my head. She's just like her mother.


	22. Chapter 22

_**(Sora:4, Subaru:4, Ayato:5, Laito:5, Kanato:5, Reiji:6, and Shu:7)**_

 _ **{Karlheinz}**_

"So what do you want to eat for dinner tonight? It's a special day so you get to choose my little princess."

Sora looked away from the window and at me with a big smile. "Really?"

I nodded then laughed when she hopped onto my lap. "I want steak,medium rare! Then cake!" Sora kept chanting cake and it just brought a smile to my face. I picked up my hyper child and held her tightly. So help me god if Cordelia lays a finger on my miracle I'll kill her myself. "Daddy I can't breathe!"

"I'm sorry princess." I released her, but she hugged me calling me silly. I played with Sora until we reached the castle and outside waiting were my wives and children. The butler opened the carriage door and I stepped out first and let Sora jump into my arms. I held her close as I brought her to my experimental family when were in front of them I placed Sora on the ground and before I could introduce the boys she hugged them all while saying their name, starting from Shu to Subaru. They all blushed and Sora went up to Christa and hugged her legs then skipped to Beatrix hugging her legs, but she avoided touching Cordelia, but Sora did it in a way people really wouldn't notice because she was smiling and giggling so everyone was distracted by her hyper personality. I smirked my daughter is sly one isn't she?

"Everyone as you already know this is Sora she'll be staying three weeks with us so make her feel welcomed. Beatrix when I'm away or busy you are to watch over Sora-"

"Why is allowed to watch over her!" Cordelia yelled. I glared at her, which made her flinch a bit. "Because Christa is unstable and I don't trust you to watch over my precious miracle. To be blunt Beatrix would have to be the most responsible mother out of all three of you." Christa and Cordelia's mouth dropped while Beatrix blushed and thanked me. I kneeled in front of my little miracle and I told her I had go to my office and she had to stay close to Beatrix. Sora nodded and I kissed her forehead and gently pushed to Beatrix.

Beatrix grabbed Sora's hand gently and took her to the garden. Both Christa and Cordelia glared at Beatrix, but ordered their sons to follow them. As the wives went off to do their own thing I went to my office and worked on my overflowing amount of paper work. As I was working I could hear Sora outside, out of curiosity I looked outside and saw that she was chasing after a rabbit until Beatrix scooped her up in her arms and placed her on a blanket that was on the ground. I listened closely to hear what she was saying to Sora.

"Now little one your father has put me in charge of looking after you and since I'm looking after you, you will learn to act like a lady."

"Are you talking about etiquette lessons? Mommy said I was too young to learn about that kind of stuff."

"Rubbish. You are never to young to learn how to be a dignified lady. Now let's begin with reading." Sora nodded and sat in Beatrix lap when Beatrix pulled out a book. I knew she would be perfect to watch over Sora. I noticed that Shu and Reiji were sitting next to them doing their own studies well Reiji was Shu was gawking at Sora with a blush on his face.

"Shu it's not polite to stare. As the next heir you should already know this." Beatrix scolded and Shu mumbled he was sorry, but stole a few more glances before returning to his studies. Reiji was more clever than Shu he was staring at Sora, but he made his glances brief. I see she has already caught her older brothers' attention, let's see how she gets the others attention.

After Beatrix tutored Sora she asked Reiji to show Sora around while she helped Shu with his studies. Reiji clenched his fist, but did what he was told. Reiji didn't even wait for Sora to catch up he just kept walking and Sora ran after him, when she finally caught up she held his hand surprising him enough to pull it away. "What are you doing?"

"You walk to fast! I need to hold your hand to catch up!"

"No you don't just walk faster."

"But I can't just let me hold your hand!"

"No." Sora eyes began to water and I was ready to run out their and slap Reiji, but he sighed and offered his hand while blushing. "Fine this is to be expected from a baby."

Sora ignored the insult and held Reiji's hand with a big adorable smile.

My little miracle is so cute. I turned to my mirror and whispered an incantation and it showed me Sora and Reiji walking. Sora followed Reiji around the castle and stopped near the lake. Sora was picking flowers when they both heard a splash they looked at the water and saw Ayato drowning. Reiji grabbed Sora's hand and was about to leave, but Sora wouldn't move. She saw Cordelia with Richter kissing and flirting as Ayato drowned.

"Sora this is none of our concern."

"But he's our brother!"

"Sora things work differently here we don't involve ourselves in the other mothers affairs she raises her child the way she wants to. Now let's go." Sora reluctantly kept walking until she heard Ayato scream for Cordelia's help. Sora turned back to Ayato and ran to the lake then put her hand out and Ayato began to rise from the water. I looked at the mirror astonished. She's using telepathy perfectly!

Sora brought Ayato to her and into her arms and he collapsed while coughing up water. Ayato looked up at Sora and she smiled. "Onii-sama okay?"

He slowly nodded, but saw Cordelia storming her way towards them. Ayato grabbed Sora's hand then ran and Reiji followed.

"Ayato get back here!" Cordelia ordered, but Ayato ran faster. Cordelia ordered Richter to get Ayato and bring Sora as well. Richter agreed and ran after the children with inhuman speed when Sora looked behind them and saw Richter catching up. "We're not going to make it. Sora just leave Ayato and let's go back to my mother." Reiji yelled; Sora looked at an afraid Ayato and she shook her head. Sora grabbed Reiji's hand and held Ayato's hand tighter and picked up her speed. "Sora!"

Sora jumped in the air and landed back down she jumped again, but landed back to the ground. "Sora what are you doing?!"

"Hush I can't focus!" She jumped the third time and began to fly! Richter stopped chasing them and watched in amazement. Vampires can only fly during the full moon and not at such a young age it takes years of practice. This must be Lilith's genetics at work.

"Reiji and Onii-sama are heavy I'm usually able to do this with ease!"

"How can you fly?!" Ayato yelled Sora shrugged. "Mommy taught me after I tried flying own my and crashed into tree branches." The boys flinched when she said that. "Do you still crash into tree branches?" Reiji asked worried. Sora puffed her cheeks and her face turned red. "No, but I still need to work on landing, speaking of, which this looks like a great place to land!"

"Don't land!" The boys said in unison, but my little princess didn't listen and she landed well more like crashed into a tulip tree. The boys groaned, but Sora laughed and flipped out of the tree. "Perfect landing!" Sora was telepathically pulled Reiji and Ayato out of the tree and Sora giggled and pulled a tulip out of both of the boys hair. They blushed, which made Sora laugh.

"This day has been exciting!"

"What are you three doing?" Sora, Reiji, and Ayato looked behind them and saw Subaru glaring at them. "Hi Subaru!" Sora giggled then hugged Subaru. Subaru surprisingly didn't push her away instead he patted her head.

Maybe it's because they're the same age. Sora asked Subaru if he wanted to go flying with them and both Ayato and Reiji were shaking there heads and saying don't do it, but he ignored them and agreed. Sora laughed and decided to carry the boys telepathically as she flew. In the air Ayato punched Subaru in the arm. "Nice going you she can't land properly!"

Sora looked at Ayato with a glare. "Is it wise to insult the person telepathically carrying you 100 feet off the ground Onii-sama?"

Ayato laughed nervously and apologized they later picked up Laito and Kanato and they all went flying above the castle, but I noticed as Beatrix was teaching Shu he was looking at his siblings with envy.

Oh this should be interesting.

 ** _{Later that night putting Sora to bed}_**

"So how was your day my little princess?"

"I had fun with my brothers!"

"Really what did you do?"

"We flew all over the castle!" Sora went on and on about how much fun here she had and how much she couldn't wait for tomorrow. I kissed her head and told her to go to bed and that I'm right across from her if she needs me. Sora said goodnight to me and I closed her door and locked it so Cordelia couldn't break in. I went into my room and used my mirror from earlier to watch over Sora.

Sora got up from her bed and went to the window and she saw Shu sneaking out. I knew the boy snuck out every night to play with that human what was his name again? Edgar?

Sora unlocked the doors to her balcony then jumped off the balcony landing safely on her feet, she followed Shu into the woods then jumped on him. "I caught you!"

"Huh? Sora what are you doing up?"

"I saw you sneaking out so I thought you were playing a game. I want to play."

"I'm not playing a game go home."

"I don't want to."

"Sora go home!" Shu yelled and Sora burst into tears. "Shu doesn't like me!" Shu panicked thinking she'll bring unwanted attention. "Okay you can come with me, but you can't tell anyone okay?"

Sora stopped crying and smiled. "Yay!"

Shu's mouth dropped. "Were you faking?" Sora smiled and nodded her head and grabbed Shu's hand. "Yay I can play with Shu-nii!"

Shu blushed and took Sora to nearby river and there his friend was waiting for him. "Edgar!"

"Hey Shu-who's this cutie?"

"This is my little sister, Sora. Sora say hi."

Edgar bent down to Sora's and she touched his hair. "So soft and long. Are you a girl?"

"Sora!" Shu scolded and Edgar laughed. "It's okay Shu. She's just curious. No I'm not a girl."

"Are you my brother's lover?" Both boys mouth dropped this time and Shu picked up Sora and shook her bit. "Where did you get such an idea?"

"I read it in a book in mommy's library. Two men who come from different social status have a forbidden love affair and they would often meet each other at night near a river and then they have sex."

The boys then blushed and looked at Sora horrified. Hm. I think I suggested that book to Lilith a long time ago.

Edgar laughed nervously and changed the subject by giving Sora a fruit. Sora thanked him and sat in his lap during the duration of the visit. Shu got a bit jealous and picked up Sora placing her on his lap, which caused Edgar to laugh little did the three know that Reiji was watching the entire time.

This is getting more interesting by the second. Hm. Edgar may come in handy in the future.


	23. Chapter 23

**_{Karlheinz}_**

 ** _Castle_**

 ** _(Years centuries I don't know vampires age in a weird way all you need to know is Sora has a 16 year old appearance even though she's centuries older.)_**

"Daddy!" My little princess jumped out of the carriage and ran into my arms. I hugged her tightly and wished she would shrink back down to when she was little and I would be afraid to embrace her out of fear that I might hurt her.

"Daddy I can't breathe!" Sora giggled and I released her taking in how much she grew over the years, she looks so much like her mother, but I think Sora is a little bit curvier. Her figure reminds me more of my mother's. The boys should be satisfied then.

"You've grown a lot my little miracle and your wearing the dress I bought for you on your birthday." Sora smiled and twirled around in her dress saying she loved it. Her dress was a Lolita dress that was peach colored and had a floral bottom.

She looks so adorable. I hugged my baby again and patted her head.

"I should just revert you back to when you were four years old."

"Daddy!" I chuckled and said that was joking and asked if she would like to take a walk with me while her brothers finished up their studies. My princess nodded and wrapped her arm around my arm and I took her to the garden. "How is your mother?"

"Mother is great, but she has been busy as of late."

"Really? What's she doing?"

"She's trying to look for an old friend that went missing years ago. I believe his name was Carla?" I could have sworn my unbeating heart jumped when I heard that name. After Carla killed his father and the Vibora took over the Demon world I put a seal on the old Demon King's kingdom to not only stop the spread of the Endzeit disease, but to also gain Burai's trust in order to marry Cordelia.

"Daddy you okay?"

"Hm? Yes I'm fine my little angel. So, tell me why is your mother looking for this person?"

"She said he would be a good mate for me." I stopped walking and Sora asked me what was wrong, but I remained silent. How could she? How could she? Why would she try and destroy a plan years in the making? Doesn't she know this was for us?! Sora is suppose to mate with her brothers in order to form the new race! If she mated with Carla the disease could spread genetically! It will ruin everything!

"Dadd-"

"Do you want to mate with him?" Sora tilted her head and thought about for a moment.

"No. I want to be with my older brothers."

"Have you told your mother this?"

"Yes, but she said to keep my options opened." Damn that sounds like her. Classic Lilith, I bet she's doing this to spite me. "Daddy are you okay you seem angry..."

"...It's nothing sweetheart." I put on a fake smile, but Sora stared at me disappointed. "Are you upset because mother is is foiling your plan for the new race?"

I smile fell and I grabbed Sora's shoulders. "How do you know about that?"

"I overheard one of your maids gossiping about it last time I was here. I think she was sleeping with Laito because she bad mouthing our family what her name again... Hilde! Right! Anyways when I confronted her about it she tried to act stupid so I beated the information out of her until she stopped breathing. It seems Hilde has been very nosey and listened in on your conversations with mother."

That bitch.

"At first I didn't want to believe my own father was using me as a guinea pig, but you just confirmed it." I hugged my child and tried to explain myself, but she laughed and hugged me back. "I'm not mad at Daddy! I could never be mad you or mother you gave me a big and important role and I'm willing to take on that role."

I pulled away from the hug stunned. Sora is willing to go through with the plan?

Sora smiled and hugged me again and I smiled as well. She is a miracle. My sweet understanding miracle.

 ** _(Last day of Sora's visit)_**

"Subaru...mmm...st-stop before ah the others see." If I didn't need that punk for the experiment I would have threw him down off my angel. Subaru was currently kissing and feeling up Sora in the rose garden. Sora's whole visit has been like this. Each of those boys did nothing, but kiss, hug, and god knows what else to my baby. It took every fiber in my body not to go up to them and beat them. It's all for the experiment relax...

"We won't have to worry about that if you keep your voice down. Unless you really want to stop?"

Subaru asked and Sora blushed and shook her head no. Subaru smirked and kissed her again before-ugh I can't watch. I turned off the mirror and sat in my office chair, the silence was boring and I grew more agitated. I wish Lilith was here to keep me busy. Hmm...maybe I should spend the night at her castle when I go to drop off Sora. While I'm there I can see how much she knows about Carla's disappearance.

 ** _(Lilith's castle the next day)_**

 ** _Lilith's library_**

"No."

"Come on just for one night." I begged to stay the night, but as usual Lilith was being stubborn. "No. Go home."

"Please my love." Luckily Sora was in her room fast asleep because I'm going to have to step it up a notch. Lilith said no again and I got on my knees and crawled to her legs. She eyed me questionably as I slowly lifted up her right leg, which slid down her beautiful leg the higher I lifted it. "Please my darling..." I kissed her leg and was working my way down to her thigh, but she tried to push my head away. She's really resisting today. "Go home Karl-ah!" I used my free hand to rub her entrance and naughty her she wasn't wearing underwear. Lilith let go of my head and clenched the couch she was on and moaned as I thrusted three of my fingers into her moist heat. "I bet you were just hoping I wanted to come and fuck you today didn't my shameless goddess."

I licked her neck and unzipped my pants. "No time for foreplay my love, I've been craving you since yesterday." I took my member out and thrusted into her, but I covered her mouth so Sora wouldn't hear us. Lilith wrapped her legs around me and moved her hips against mine. I groaned and Lilith covered my mouth, I looked at her confused, but her eyes held amusement and I smirked.

God I love this woman.

I thrusted harder and she threw her head back, she reacted so nicely to each thrust and she used her eyes to tell me to go faster or to tell she was close. Our bodies moved as one and I was afraid the cough might break from our animalistic love making. Her walls instinctively clenched around me telling she was going to release any second now. I pulled off one of my gloves and placed it in her mouth, which turned her on even more. Then lifted up by her ass and increased my pace Lilith laughed and moaned threw the glove and held onto the couch with her free hand and made me suck on the hand that was on my mouth. After a couple more hard thrust we both came, I removed the glove from her mouth and kissed her. "I regret not marrying you."

"You should because you could have had this everyday." I licked my lips and kissed her again while pushing onto the couch. I unbuttoned my shirt and pulled her dress off her. "You're going to be needing a new couch once I'm done with you live."

After several hours I finally wore Lilith out enough to sneak to her office and see what she has so far on Carla. Good thing it wasn't much and nothing leading to me. "What the hell are you doing?"

Shit.

I turned to a pissed Lilith and smiled. "Just looking at your research honey."

"Bullshit." She snatched her papers out my hand then placed them in her desk. "Why are you looking for Carla after all these years."

"What made you think I started looking for him. I was looking for him since the day I heard his kingdom disappeared into thin air."

"...Do you love him?"

"No sadly, I love you, but he is a good mate for Sora. He can protect her."

"What makes you think he'll want to mate with the woman who broke his heart daughter?"

"Because Sora is special, she's better than us, she has more...emotions. Well there's still the habit of murdering deceitful people, but I just know she'll be perfect for Carla. I can feel it."

"I disapprove of this. I don't want my daughter mating with that man."

"Well that's Sora's decision."

"I asked her earlier she wants to marry her brothers."

"For now, but until she meets Carla. Sora will forget the Sakamaki brats. I mean if you compare how mature, strong, good looking, and how amazing in bed he is to your experimental fucked up sons-"

"Wait you think Carla is amazing in bed? What about me?" Lilith smirked and leaned on her desk. "You're okay, you last longer, but Carla always knew how to hit the g-spot so many times that I would loose my mind-"

I pinned down on the desk and telepathically closed and locked the door. I was-no, no word can describe how furious I was and I knew this succubus was enjoying it. I picked up legs and threw them on my shoulder then unzipped my pants.

"I'll show you who's the best."

Everything was going so well (to a certain degree) I was happy and so were the two most important people in my life. It was going all as planned, but one week when Sora visited Sora collapsed while walking up the stairs.

I found out Sora didn't defeat the curse she was just prolonging the effects and it reached her heart. All of the poison, all of this damn curse went to heart! She didn't tell anyone she was fighting it on her own she said she didn't want Lilith and me to cry again.

My baby was fighting the curse on her own for years why didn't she come to me! I would given her mine. I stayed by her side everyday and so did Lilith along with her brothers. They seemed to be the ones panicking the most. None of them left her room. It was funny because it's the first time I've seen them in a room together without fighting. My other wives were standing outside the door. Christa and Beatrix looked worried while Cordelia had a big grin.

Sora died three days after she collapsed. Lilith cried and held our miracle in arms for hours to the point where she nearly lost her voice and Cordelia laughed, which made me grab Cordelia's head and smashed it into the wall it didn't kill, but it got her to shut up. While I was out the room Lilith telepathically threw the boys out the room and closed the door. I tried to open it, but it was locked. I banged on the door. "Lilith love what are you doing?"

"It should be me in her place..." She whispered and made me worry I ripped the door off it's hinges scaring my other family and saw Lilith sitting on the floor with a lifeless Sora in her arms on her lap. She was stroking Sora's hair and whispering it will be alright. I tried to enter the room, but Lilith put up a force field. "Lilith what are you about to do?"

"...Taking her place." My heart dropped. She's going to switch hearts. "Lilith honey the-there are other way-"

"No. This is the only way."

"Lilith-"

"She's our first born goddamn it! She's our miracle and legacy. My baby..."

"She's my baby two Lilith, but we can bring her back another way. Together." She smiled and cried, but shook her head no. I didn't care if my other family was watching or even the servants I broke down crying and banged on the force field.

"Lilith don't do this! I can only feel because of you! Sora and I need you! I love you so much!"

Lilith's smile grew and a glowing pink light started to appear around Sora and her.

"I love you too Karlheinz." I banged harder and when Beatrix tried to pull me away I shoved get and kept banging. Lilith turned back to Sora and placed her head on top of Sora's and whispered to her. "I'll not leaving your side baby girl and don't you ever blame yourself for this okay? I lived for a long time, so I'll give my life to you and I want you to use and live it to the fullest promise me that."

The light grew to the point where it blinded all of us and when it started to fade Lilith was ghost white and Sora's skin regain its color and she was breathing. When Lilith's force field was gone I crawled to her side and touch her face and she didn't move.

She's really gone this time.

I pulled Sora and Lilith into my arms and on the top of my lungs I cried. My cry shook the castle and probably the estate. How could leave me Lilith!? After all we've been through. You were my one and only love. What am I suppose to do...

Sora cuddled into me and held onto my shirt. "Daddy...mother...I'm...sorry..." Sora mumbled in her sleep and I kissed her head. "You have nothing to be sorry about sweetie. We'll still go as plan, but you need to have a pure heart untrained with guilt and sorrow. So we'll start over." I looked at my sons and wives and wiped their memories clean of Lilith and Sora. I turned to my baby and wiped her memories of me, Lilith, her brothers, Charolette, and everything. Once her memories were gone I reverted her back to four years old I placed Lilith on Sora's bed and whispered I'll be back knowing fully well she couldn't hear me. I went through time with a small Sora to a modern era and walked around looking for a couple or a mother figure that would be perfect for her. I came across this young woman with long pink hair and blue eyes crying in park in Italy.

Perfect. I asked her what was wrong and de told get dull and cliche rich girl sad story about shallow parents, better sibling, finding fame, fell in love with a man who doesn't love get back four years ago.

I offered her a deal, which was watch over Sora and pretend that she was daughter years later find the man and claim she was his child and also that I would need to see the child once every year. I already seen the man she was hung up about through her memories he seemed decent and was definitely not a coward. He could be more of a role model than this moron. I brainwashed all her colleagues into thinking she had Sora for years.

I gave her Sora and I kissed my baby goodbye one last time and went back to the castle and to put my beautiful Lilith in a diamond coffin.

A month as gone by and the stupid bitch managed to hurt my miracle already! I wanted to kill her so badly and find another person, but Sora blocked me from her head so I couldn't erase her memories. So I had to alter the idiot's memories into thinking she actually gave birth to my princess. When I came to visit Sora to make sure she grew up every year she was hostile towards me and it really hurted, but she grew comfortable with me, but that Toga man was unexpectedly a good father and infuriated me because the admiration Sora use to give me she gave him, but this is only temporary all I need to do is wait patiently.

Then everything will fall into place. Right Lilith.

 ** _(Flashback_** **_over)_**

"Everything is falling into place..."


	24. Chapter 24

_**{Toga}**_

I was teaching the night class when Jinmu knocked on the class door and I told Kaito to take over while I speaker to him.

"You have something Jinmu?"

"Yeah, but Toga we can't speak hear."

"Why?"

"Just trust me." Jinmu's tone was serious and he lead me to Cross's house. This must be very big break in the case.

Jinmu took me to the kitchen in there was a guy in his mid-twenties eating a burger as if he hasn't eaten in months. The guy was filthy, his clothes were a bit torn up, he had cuts and bruises on his face. He had brown hair and a baggy hoodie with jeans. However, one trait stood out to me, he was level C vampire.

Zero was next to the wall staring at the guy in suspicion, while Cross kept feeding the vampire. Cross finally noticed me and smiled. "Toga! This is Z! He came to help us find-" The vampire known as Z jumped from his seat and turned off all the lights and closed the windows then made sure all the doors were locked.

"What are you-"

"Shh! I'll tell you everything you need to know about the guy who killed the circus performer, but you have to promise me protection. This guy you're looking for is vicious man he already sent one of his favorite lap dogs to kill my girlfriend. You got to protect me."

"Only if your intel is good."

The vampire sat down at the dining room table again, nervous and shaking. He then took a deep breath and stared at all of us. "At this moment right this second everything you hunters learned about the vampire council and the Kuran family being the royal family throw it out the window because it's all bullshit."

Cross, Jinmu, Zero and I were taken a back by that statement, but continued to listen. "The real ranking of the vampire race is level E, D, C, B, A, royalty and creator."

Jinmu interjected. "You can't be serious? If there were two ranks above pureblood the council would have inf-"

The vampire laughed and got serious really quick. "You people honestly didn't think the council would have told you about the royal family, did you? Humans are irrational beings your kind would have started a war with the royal family and then the council would have to deal with cleaning up your corpses."

Cross asked the vampire who was the royal family. "Only the Kuran family knows. The Kuran family has been the royal family's lap dog for centuries. However, I saw the king dump the circus woman and take the girl and I took pictures as well, but my girlfriend was stupid enough to think she could blackmail the king and was killed by the King's lap dog. So all my software was destroyed."

I sucked my teeth, how dare he waste my time with false hope!

"Then what use are you to u-"

"I didn't say I was finished. I can tell you for sure the cute girl that was taken is safe for now at least."

"How do you know?" Zero asked the vampire sighed while rolling his eyes. "Common sense. She has a very attractive face and body so I doubt he kidnapped her just to kill her. He might rape her, but killing no." I jumped when he mentioned rape. Dear god please let that not be the case. Cross must have saw the fear on my face because he changed the subject.

"Let's pray that isn't the case. Now tell about the creator. Who is he and what is his role in this?"

"...Like humans the monsters born into this world also have a god. You hunters know the story of Adam's first wife right?"

Jinmu scoffed and nodded along with Cross,but Zero and me never heard of the story. So, Jinmu explained. "There's a controversy in the bible because in the book of Genisis part one talks about God creating the earth and a man and woman however, in book two the man, Adam is waking up in Eden alone leading to the theory that Adam had another wife before Eve. Her name was Lilith. Lilith was more rebellious than Eve and saw herself as Adam's equal because they were created the same, but Adam saw himself as superior than Lilith. That pissed her off and made her more defiant. One day when the two were having sex Adam insisted he be on top."

Zero's face turned red and asked if may be excused, but Jinmu smirked and shook his head no. "No point in running you're going to do it someday. Anyways Lilith saw this as Adam proving his dominance over her and she wanted to be on top. They argued and and in some stories it's said Adam tried to rape her or did rape her we'll never know. Lilith whispered God's true name and left Eden and escaped to the Red Sea where she mated with a demon, Samuel. Adam believe it or not loved Lilith and wanted her back. So he cried to God to bring his wife home and God sent three Angels to bring her back. She refused and as a result God curse her so she couldn't bare children without them dying and then God gave Adam Eve. However, over the years Lilith became a demon herself and created the monsters we are faced with today one of them being vampires."

The vampire sarcastically started clapping. "Oh bravo! You sure know your stuff hunter, but you're forgetting the rest. Wait. You guys don't know the rest so let me tell you a story. After Lilith created the creatures of the night she created hundreds of kingdoms who all answer to her and Samuel in the demon world. Out of those hundreds seven kingdom rose to power and became her favorites:first bloods, vampires, succubus, dragons, werewolves, sirens, and Hulders. She loved vampires the most even though first bloods wee her first creations. In the demon world there is only one rule: don't fight other species or you'll have to answer to her. And you don't want to answer to her."

"Hold on if your creator didn't want violence among different species why do you monsters attack humans." Zero asked. The vampire hit his head as if he forgot something and harshly answered: Did I forget to to tell you that Lilith could give a flying fuck about humans? And her only worry is that she doesn't want her children killing each other over power?"

The room went silent and and cold feeling went through my body. "So you're saying that your creator gave you monsters permission to hunt humans?"

"Harsh, but true. I mean you guys are perfect prey because your creator doesn't protect you guys from us so yeah she gave the order to hunt humans." Zero bit his lips and clenched his fist. "So the Royal family and that bitch not only gave you monsters permission to kill innocent people, but don't get involved at all?" He yelled and the vampire looked at Zero confused.

"Uh...I'm pretty sure I answered your question, but I guess you didn't understand. If vampires and werewolves were to go to war right now then Lilith and the Royal family would get involved. If succubus and sirens were to go to war they'll get involved, but if humans and masters go to war you guys are fucked. She hates humans you guys are like insects to her and she wouldn't hesitate to kill all of you to get back at her creator."

So this is the reason why the council kept her a secret...no matter she had nothing to do with my baby girl. "I...I don't care about the creators or Royal families what does my daughter have to do with all of this?"

"... I think your daughter is going to be used as a sacrifice to wake up Lilith because when my girlfriend died she set up a live video of the King of vampires talking to none other than Kaname Kuran about the awakening of Lilith. I have the video in my pocket and I'll be more than willing to help you guys find her in order to prevent the resurrection of Lilith, but you can't trust the dog or anyone close to him because if the King finds out that we are onto him we are all screwed."

I nodded and asked for his name. "My name is Gabriel."


	25. Chapter 25

{Zero}

I was running through the castle where the vampire king was keeping Sora hostage. Praying that she was alive and still had her innocence. One of the king's guards jumped out of nowhere and attacked me I quickly pulled out my bloody rose and shot the bastard in the head, which seemed to have signaled the others. Three other guards came my way from all angles. I was able to kill one, but I had two others trying to attack me. I dodged the their attacks easily; however, it was a trick in order to corner me. I thought I was done for until I heard a scream down the hall and it sounded like Sora!

"Help! Get off me!" I flipped one of the guards to the ground and shot him in the head. Then shot the other in the head. With haste I ran to where I heard Sora scream and kicked down the door. In the room I saw Sora trying to fight off this older looking man with black hair and blue eyes. Her clothes were torn off and her body was a bit bruised. I glared at the vampire.

So this is the vampire king? The king smirked when seeing me then turned to Sora. "So you're Zero? The brave knight that she keeps mentioning about...Now that I look at you I'm way better looking than you...I wonder why she keeps fighting my advances? Well no matter I'll just kill you and she'll have no choice, but to obey!"

Sora screamed my name and I shot the king in chest, but that only slowed him down just a , it gave him enough time to scratch my chest and punch me in my rib cage. Even though I was in pain I looked up at a crying Sora. I don't want to make her cry even more than I already have. I want to see you smile again.

Since the king was so close me I took this opportunity to shot him in the chest again then the head. I knew it wouldn't be enough to kill him so I grabbed an axe that was on the wall and beheaded the sick bastard. Once I was sure the bloodsucker was dead I went to the corner Sora was crying and shaking in and hugged her. She held onto me tightly and broke down. "What took you so long asshole!"

I chuckled and kissed her, which she returned. "I'm so sorry baby...he didn't touch did he?"

She shook her head. "No I kept fighting him off every night."

"That's my girl because you know your virginity is mine on our wedding night." She blushed and playfully hit me on my arm. I laughed and kissed her again and picked her up. "Zero?"

"You know what why wait until our wedding night. Let me take you now..." She blushed more. "You want to sleep with when there is a decapitated vampire on the floor?"

"Different room?"

"Yes." I laughed then took her into different room. I laid her on the soft bed, I roughly kissed her while teasing her amazingly soft breasts. She moaned and mewled under my touch. She looked so cute that I nearly loosed control, but I held myself back because she was still pure. I slowly undressed her enjoying her squirm and shiver then inserted two of my fingers into her. She was so wet and pretty tight I wonder how I'm going to fit inside her. "Ngh! Zero it hurts!"

"Don't worry you'll feel good soon. I just need to prepare you." I thrusted my fingers in and out of her wet core while staring at Sora's every movement. She's really sensitive and was covering her face to her embarrassment. My pants were growing increasingly tighter to the point were I could no longer take it anymore. I took off my clothes and chuckled at a blushing Sora who stared at my member afraid. "Don't worry it'll fit..." Sora shook her head and started to crawl away from me until I grabbed her ankle and pulled back under me then forcibly spread her legs. "Where do you think you're going take responsibility for getting me hard like this."

Sora blushed even more, but cried out in pain when I roughly entered her taking away her virginity. I groaned at the sensation and waited for her to adjust. I looked down at her crying and gripping the covers and felt a bit guilty.

Maybe I was to rough with her...

I wiped away her tears and told kissed her. "Hold onto me okay?"

She nodded and held onto me tightly. I slowly started moving my hips into her and she at first whimpered in pain, but after a couple of minutes she started to move her hips as well, but it was obvious she was a little embarrassed. I trapped her hips and started thrusting harder into her. She moaned my name in my ear, which made me thrust faster, her wall rhythmically clenched around me and I could already feel that I was close. However, I was getting bored of missionary and remembered how flexible Sora was; so I pushed her legs behind her ears and pounded into her. Sora eyes had so much lust in them and she was begging to ram harder into so I complied and she was clenching onto me tightly. "Ze-Zero...~I'm about to cum! " I growled telling her to hold it and she shivered in ecstasy. Sora then flipped us over so she was n top and began to ride me hard. The banged against the wall violently and she was whispering dirty things into my ear like how she wants me to fill up up to the brim or fuck her brains. Though this was a major turn on she didn't sound like the Sora I know it was as if she was a different person.

"Zero~ I can feel you pulsing inside of me!" My eyes widened when I saw Sora's eyes glowing and fangs appeared in her mouth. What the hell? Sora's a vampire?

I tried to get up, but I was paralyzed. Sora giggled and kissed my chest then licked me all the way up to my neck. "I love you Zero."

She bit my neck and continued to ride me. I moaned at the pain and pleasure and I so desperately wanted to get her off of me, but another side of me wanted to fuck her senseless. Sora pulled away from my neck and moved her hips faster and was panting heavily. I couldn't hold it in anymore and I came inside her without warning and she soon released after me.

"Hey Zero wake up." My eyes when I heard a monotone order and I sat up quickly on Cross's couch and I looked to my side to see an amused Gabriel. I glared at him. "What do you want?" I growled and he smirked.

"Sorry to wake you up from a great dream."

I can't stand this guy and his cocky know it all attitude. I ran my fingers through my hair and sucked my teeth. "What makes you think it was so great?"

"You mean besides you moaning your Master's daughter's name and the proud boner in between your legs nothing really."

I looked down at my pants and I did have a boner. I grabbed a couch pillow and covered it then blushed when Gabriel laughed at me. "You are a riot kid."

"Wh-What do you want?!"

"Hm? Right. Before I came here and saw you having wet dreams about your childhood friend. I wanted to ask you about your friend, Sora."

My glare returned and he laughed. "Don't worry I'm not going to use the information you give me to masterbate off of you got that handled already." I blushed harder and asked what he wanted to know.

"Was Sora adopted?"

"What?! No she's Master Toga's real daughter! Why you asked that?"

"Because I can't find anyone named Sora Yagari or Sora Akiyama in the records I even checked Italy's birth records still no one by that name."

"That's probably because Sora had a home birth."

"You still need a birth certificate. I listen kid I know you care for your master and all, but don't think Sora was his real child."

"So you're saying Ayako had Sora with another man?"

"To be honest I don't even think your friend belonged to Ms. Akiyama either."

"What?"

"Sora isn't Ayako Akiyama's daughter. They're facial features and hair color don't match nor does their body type."

"That's not possible Ayako had pink hair."

"It's fake her family is full of brunettes and red heads." That's right. Ayako's family all had brown hair and now that I think about it. Ayako was more skinner than Sora and it was obvious her breasts were fake.

"You're noticing the difference?"

"...Maybe. But this is all still circumstantial. You don't have any real evidence."

"That's what you think. I called a friend in the Karneval circus he's a doctor there and is willing to meet with us at a coffee shop in town."

"Karneval circus came back?"

"No he came alone. Now get rid of your boner so we can go."

{Coffee Shop}

"Why is this brat here?"

Damn I forgot everyone in Karneval hates me. The light peach color haired doctor glared at me, but Gabriel laughed and told the doctor to calm down and that I was here to help look for Sora. The doctor only glared at me more.

"Akari...come on glaring at the sap isn't going to solve anything."

"He's lucky I don't pulverize him for making Sora cry so much." Guilt hit me like a ton of bricks when hearing that. I don't what my facial expression must have shown, but Gabriel stood up for me in his own asshole way.

"Now that's not fair Akari he loves the girl, he just has a difficulty setting showing it."

"Oh really then why did he choose that Cross girl from the school?"

"I have no idea why he chose a washboard over a nice set of perky C cups, but it wasn't the washboard that he's having wet dreams about earlier ~..." The doctor's eyes widened and looked at me stunned. I blushed and narrowed my eyes at Gabriel.

"You asshole you didn't need to tell him that!" I whispered to Gabriel, but he only grinned and told me to wait and see. I turned back the doctor Akari, who sighed and mumbled whatever.

Wow that actually worked?

"Now Akari what can you tell us about Sora Yagari's birth I was told it was a home birth?" The doctor was silent as if he was trying to remember something, but he held his head and groaned.

"... I don't remember...it was so long ago I probably wasn't even there for the birth."

My shifted to Gabriel, who had a serious look on his face and there was a glint in his eyes. "Do you know where the birth certificate of Sora Yagari is?"

"No. Ugh, why are even asking such irrelevant questions didn't you call me here because you had some information on Sora's location?"

Wait what? I thought Gabriel said the doctor had information for us.

Gabriel was quiet then laughed while scratching the back of his head. "Really I said that?"

"Ugh. You're still the same ditz from college I couldn't understand how your daughter or wife put up-" The doctor stopped in the middle of his sentence and apologized, but Gabriel just shrugged it off and said no harm no foul.

Wife...daughter...college? What the hell just how old is Gabriel he looks like he's in his mid twenties and for vampire standards that rare since he's a level C. We all later exited the coffee shop and we're turning the corner to depart, but Gabriel punched Akari out cold and dragged him to an ally.

"Gabriel what the hell?! What if someone saw?"

"It's 10 o'clock at night no one is going to see."

"Why did you knock him out isn't he your friend?"

"My best human friend, but he's hiding something, unknowingly of course."

"You lost me."

"Fun fact of the day: for supernatural beings like you and me we can tell whether a human's memories has been altered by another-"

"I'm not like you!" Gabriel gave me a bored look. "Hey, let me finish before you go on your I'm not a vampire death to all vampire tirade. God kids these days no manners; we can tell whether a human's memories has been altered by another supernatural being because they leave their crest somewhere on the body, but it's invisible to the naked human eye." Gabriel moved Akari's hair from the back of his neck to reveal a strange looking symbol. It was the shape of a sword, but had different decorations on it. "Hm...this must be the Royal family's crest...and since his memories have altered that proves my theory Sora Yagari is not Toga Yagari's daughter. Whelp after I take this sap home we're going have to break the news to Yagari."

"No we can't it'll kill him!"

"So? At least he'll know the truth."

"We can't tell him! He's lost so much already! Sora is the only joy in his life don't destroy the ten years of memories he had with her!"

"Look kid-"

I pulled out my gun and pointed it at his head. "We don't tell Yagari."

Gabriel clenched his fist and glared at me. "So it's like that huh?"

"Yeah."

Gabriel shook his head and picked up his friend. "Whatever man, but he will find out eventually, but it would be better to hear the truth from people who care about him." Gabriel started walking a head of me and I put away my gun.

I know Master Toga deserves the truth, but I'm afraid he'll won't be strong enough to handle it and I certainly don't want him to give up on looking for Sora. Sora...I hope you're thinking of me just as much as I am thinking of you."

{Sora}

"AHHH! Subaru cum alr-already! W-We have mmmhaa to get ba-back to gym!" Subaru thrusted harder into me and covered my mouth. "You don't want to get caught do you? Well I won't mind it'll show that baseball jackass who you really belong to!"

This all started when the a classmate of ours kept hitting on me and he just so happens to be on the baseball team is pretty popular among the first year girls, but I wasn't interested. However, that didn't stop Subaru from kidnapping and tying me up in the storage room and fucking me senseless. He already came in me like three times and I would normally be getting tired when one the brothers keep hostage in vigorous love making, but I some how adapted.

"Ngh... You say you want to stop, but you're clenching onto me so tightly are you about to cum again?"

"Mmmm ye-yes! Please cum insi-inside me!" Subaru smirked roughly turned me aroundt so I was on stomach then he lift up my lower half and rammed back into me while pressing my head against the floor. The tightness and burning of the ropes was turning me on even more and I could myself about to reach my climax soon as reached the depths of me! Subaru! Subaru! Subaru! Subaru! Subaru! Subaru! Subaru!(she ain't thinking of you Zero)

My toes curled and my eyes rolled to the back of my head when I released, but I could feel that Subaru wasn't done. The albino male wrapped his right arm around my neck and then used his left hand to grip one of my side and pulled us both back so he was now laying on his back.

This is new...

Subaru thrusted his hips upward while tightening the hold around my neck. I love it when Subaru is so animalistic with me.

"I'm guessing you like this position?"

"Mmmhaa!"

"I'll take that as a yes." Subaru chuckled then turned my head so he could kiss me and he slammed my body up and down on his shaft to meet his thrusts and I could feel his member grow bigger inside me for the fourth time. "Sora I'm about to-"

"In-Inside release inside of me!" Subaru removed his arm from my neck and used both of his hands to forced me up and down his shaft at an inhuman speed. I panted and could feel another climax coming my way. After a few more thrust we both came and our bodies went languid. Subaru turned my head again and kissed me roughly, which I returned.

"Want to skip chemistry and fool around some more?"

"No. I'm already doing terrible in the class now untie me and let's go take a shower."

Subaru sighed and untied me and we both went to locker rooms to shower. While in the locker room and I called for Charlotte and she appeared with my tea. "Hey how did you know I needed this?"

"Oh...just a lucky guess."


	26. Chapter 26

{Sora}

School

"A sleepover?" I asked. Inoue nodded with a big grin and Miharu ate her curry bun. "It'll be fun! We'll tell stories, watch movies, eat pizza, talk about our crushes, have girl on girl experiences, and maybe throw a vibrator somewhere in there." I raised both of my eyebrows and Miharu quickly assured me that the lesbian and vibrator experience will not happen. I sighed in relief and Inoue pouted. I really don't get to hang out with Inoue and Miharu that much and they are the only real friends I had in a long time

"I like the idea of a sleep over, but I don't think my...um caretaker (Reiji) would feel comfortable with me going to someone else house."

"Then we'll go to yours. Problem solve see you Saturday night." Miharu bluntly stated before the bell rang and before I could protest. Reiji is not going to let me have company over. Hmm. Maybe if I ask really really politely he'll say yes.

Mansion Reiji's room

"No."

"Please Reiji! I never get to spend anytime with them."

"My answer is final now go away." I huffed and narrowed my eyes at him as he sat in his chair reading a book. Hm... I have to get him to say yes before tomorrow night. An idea popped in my head and I walked up to Reiji standing in front of him. He raised an eyebrow. "What is it now?"

I said nothing and started to undress myself slowly. Reiji frowned and went back to his book, but when I was in nothing, but my transparent white lingerie and garterbelt I had his undivided attention.

"Reiji...~" I straddled his lap and threw his book on his table. I kissed him and guided his hands all over my body and purposely moaned lowly with each touch. Reiji stared at me intensely watching my every reaction. I kissed and sucked on his neck enjoying the sound of him groaning. I grinded my hips into his pelvis and we both started to moan in pleasure. Reiji grabbed my hips and moved me harder on his pelvis and I could feel myself becoming increasingly wetter by the second. "Lewd woman your soaking wet already?"

"Nrrgh...that's because Reiji makes me feel could~..." I could feel the bulge in his pants tying to escape it's confinements in order to force it's way into me. "Reiji stop mmmm ngh! I want to make you feel good as well." He stopped grinding into me and released me, I slid down to his pants, which was covered in my juices and unzipped them to later pull them down along with his underwear. Reiji's erection sprang free and stood with pride. I licked my lips in excitement then licked his shaft up and down then sucked on the the tip. Reiji held my head and thrusted his member in my mouth.

I smirked and hummed while licking the tip and Reiji shivered and gasped and I could tell he was about to cum so I pulled away. I giggled when Reiji was glaring into my soul, but I climbed back on him and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. "If you want to cum you can cum inside me...~" Reiji eyes gleamed with anticipation and lust, he moved my underwear to the side and started to finger me. I wrapped my arms around him and moaned loudly into his ear. "Reiji nnnhaaa I want you inside of m-me!"

Reiji thrusted into my soaked flower and held my hips once more to move me up and down on him. I moved in sync with him and could feel the chair creek violently under us; Reiji pulled down my bra and teased my breast! "Reiji deeper~! Make me cum!" As I was riding the second oldest son I could have sworn I heard the door open, but I was to busy focusing on Reiji to care. At this moment nothing mattered expect for me getting Reiji to say yes to the sleepover. My mind almost felt like it was going blank...

{Reiji}

I rammed myself deeper into Sora and felt her grip me tightly I nearly gave in, but I wanted to continue ravaging this lewd body. Sora held the back of the chair and gasping how good I was making her feel.

I'll make you feel even better.

I pulled out of her pushed her onto the small coffee table face down then entered her again. "Hngh! Reiji~!"

I pounded into her core and she grasped onto the edges of the table for dear life. "Sora you're becoming tighter are you about to cum?"

"Yes! But ahhnn you're pulsing are y-you about to cum?" She giggled and I smirked. "Yes... And I'm going to fill you up to the brim."

"Mmmmmha yes! But not yet~!"

I felt something thin, but strong wrap around my member preventing me from releasing. I looked down and saw a succubus tail wrapped around me tightly and it was coming from Sora! I turned to her and saw her eyes glowing and she had a lustful expression her eyes almost looked hazed. She giggled and started to move her body against mine I shuddered at the sensation and my upper body fell on top of her and my lower body on it's own started to thrust into her again despite the the confining feeling.

"I-If Reiji wants to cum mnhh I-I want my sleepover!"

I was terribly close and wanted to release so I agreed and the succubus tail disappeared causing me to release into Sora, which made her come. Once I caught my breath I noticed Sora was passed out.

I pulled out of her and our juices poured out of her. Though that was satisfying this does bring up more questions. What did you give us as a sacrificial bride father?

{Yui}

My face was beat red as I walked back to my room. I just wanted to ask Reiji something about his mother, but I walked in on him and Sora having-ugh! I don't even want to say it! But what really freaked me out was Sora growing a tail out of no where and her eyes were glowing and I don't think Reiji noticed the long nails and horns Sora grew as well. She looked like a succubus...is Sora really human? Everything about her seemed normal except her breast size.

Maybe she is a succubus and she's trying to seduce the boys. That's probably the reason why they've been so focused on her more than me. I have to tell Ayato!

When I told Ayato about my theory he laughed at me. "Oppai a succubus?! Hahaha your funny Chinashi!"

"I'm being serious Ayato!"

"Oppai is not a succubus yours truly would have noticed before anyone else."

"Then how do you explain your current obsession with her? You and your brothers have been focusing a lot on her."

"Is Chinashi jealous? That oppai has yours truly's attention?"

I blushed and shook my head. Ayato smirked and moved closer to me. I backed away until I hit a wall and he trapped me. "Ay-Ayato?"

He leaned in closer and I thought he was going to drink my blood, but he growled.

"Your too flat and I don't feel like biting your neck...where's oppai I feel like sinking my teeth into those beautiful tits of hers." Ayato moved away from me and went looking for Sora. I clenched my fist and bit my lip.

I will expose you Sora!

{Sora}

Saturday Night

I was setting up my room for Inoue and Miharu excited for tonight. I picked out a bunch of cool horror movies, ordered pizza, had snacks, soda, placed Toga in Shu's room, and warned Laito and Ayato if they ruined my sleepover by being perverts they can forget about that threesome they begged for. After setting up my room I changed into my pajamas just in time because the doorbell rang I ran downstairs and opened the door and smiled when I saw it was Miharu and Inoue. I hugged them both and them to follow me upstairs. I was instructing Inoue to be on her best behavior because I had to do a lot to convince Reiji to let them stay the night, but when we turned the corner I was doused with cold water blinding me for a couple of seconds when I wiped away the water from my eyes I saw Yui holding a rosary to my face and praying.

The hell? I glared at Yui my anger was slowly increasing and when she stopped praying she looked at me surprised.

"You're not disappearing?!"

My blood was boiling at this time and I growled. "What the fuck is wrong with you?! You stupid bitch!"

{Yui}

I flinched at Sora tone and language. She is usually calm and doesn't really talk to me so it was surprising to see her this mad. However, why is she bursting into flames or returning to hell?

"I thought demons were supposed to burst into flames or vanish when coming in contact with holy objects...what did I do wrong?"

"You think I'm a demon?! I knew you were religious, but not puritanically insane?!"

I flinched again when I got a good look at her I couldn't help, but laugh a little she looked like a drowned rat. I might not have gotten rid of her, but I did some amusement. Sora face turned red with anger and her friends glared at me.

"Let me kick this bitch's ass Sora!" The blond girl said and the blue hair a agreed I was kind getting afraid, but Sora said no.

"CHARLOTTE!"

Sora screamed on the top of her lungs and her personal maid appeared behind me and grabbed me by neck cutting of my hair circulation a little. "What do you wish me to do with this vermin lady Sora?"

"Since the airhead likes water so much and being one with God's creations dump her in the fountain outside and lock all the doors in the house so she can't get back in." My eyes widened in fear when I saw that sadistic glow in her garnet eyes and she giggled. "

"You want to be a bitch you can sleep outside like one."

Sora waved her hand and her maid dragged me by my hair outside. "You can't do this! Let me go!"

When we reached the fountain the maid threw me in it. I sat up in the fountain and she wiping her hands clean. "Be grateful Lady Sora didn't order me to throw you in the pool. She knows you can't swim."

Sora's maid disappeared within a blink of an eye and I quickly ran back the mansion trying to open the front door, but it was locked. She can't be serious!

I ran around back and tripped along the way crying. Praying that she really didn't lock all the doors. I tried the back door and it was locked. I banged on the door screaming for anyone to let me in, but there was no answer. No there must be another way in! Ran around the estate for almost an hour and everything was locked even the windows.

{Sora}

My friends and I laughed as we watched Yui run around looking for a way in. She was wailing like a baby out there! I changed into my baggy sweater that I haven't worn in a while and gave my wet clothes to Charlotte?

"Nice work Charlotte." Charlotte smiled. "Anything for you Lady Sora. Enjoy your sleepover." Charlotte bowed and left and Inoue ran to the food and Miharu and me turned on the tv picking out a movie.

We ate, drank, and laughed. Inoue told us about how she cut off a lock of her favorite idol's hair within 10 seconds flat. As we were watching another movie Miharu was staring at me for a long period of time. "What's wrong Miharu?"

"What species are you?"

"Eh?" Inoue hopped on me and sniffed me and Miharu continued. "You said you weren't a demon earlier."

"I'm not!"

"Oh then you're a vampire like Inoue and me?"

My heart dropped and Inoue continued to sniff me. "Funny you smell like a vampire, but also something else, but mostly you smell like a garden."

"I'm not a vampire or anything else! I'm human!" Both Miharu and Inoue laughed. "That's impossible Sora we know our own from a human besides your scent is too exotic to be a human." Miharu stated and Inoue nodded.

"But I am human."

"Wow who ever your parents are must have lied to you because you're not human. I mean you even have a locket made in the demon world." Inoue pointed out.

I looked at my locket. "You mean this locket came from the demon world?"

"Yeah those are memory lockets it can only be made in the demon world. But yours looks very unique and it's made from pure gold and silver, which is shocking since now a days it's only made from copper and sprayed on gold because the man who first created it died and took the secret on how to make it to the grave." Miharu said while observing my locket, but she looked around the room for something.

"Where's the key?"

"Key?"

"Yeah the locket comes with a key to open it. " Key...where did I put it? I looked through my drawers and I pulled out the key and gave it to Miharu. She put the key in a hidden key hole on the bottom and when it opened a giant moving image appeared before us and it was Karlheinz and Lilith holding a baby girl with pink hair like mines and eyes like mine.

That can't be-

"Sora is that you?" Inoue asked and I shook my head.

"No!"

"But it looks like you."

"It's not! My mother is Karneval circus performer Ayako Akiyama and my father is vampire hunter Toga Yagari and both of them are hu-"

"Stop it Sora!" Miharu yelled and I jumped a little and started to cry. "You're not human face it..."

"T-Then what am I?"


	27. Please read

Hello readers sorry this not an update I just want to let you guys know I created a Diabolik lovers Yaoi story called Let me Embrace you it's a Subaru vs Laito love triangle. Please read it and the next chapter to this story is on it's way.


	28. Chapter 27

{Sora}

Couple of days later

Ever since I found there was a possibility that I wasn't human I've been avoiding the boys like the plague. It's not that I hate them or anything I just find it gross that there is a 50/50 percent chance they might be my relatives. I left many voicemails to Karlheinz, but he never answered and Charlotte is playing stupid and won't tell me anything.

The Sakamakis brothers as my relatives made me shiver in disgust, but I think Kanato is becoming really agitated about me avoiding them. The other brothers thought I needed space since all they ever did was mount me.

However, Kanato isn't that understanding he would always be yelling and crying for me to pay attention to him, but I kept saying I was busy with school work.

Like for example right now.

"Why are you avoiding Teddy and I?! You don't like us anymore?!"

"That's not it Kanato. I've just been-"

"Lies! Lies! Lies!" Kanato wailed and held onto his Teddy shaking. It broke my heart to see him like this. I slowly walked towards him and hugged him while petting his head. "I love you and your brothers I'm sorry I've been going through some things ."

"If you love me prove it."

I have a feeling I know where this going. "What do you want me to do?"

(Sora's room)

"Ka-Kanato! I'm cumming again!" I cried and Kanato groaned and told me to keep riding him until he reached his climax. He even had me wear a bunny costume before we started as punishment. I moved my hips and moaned how much I loved him, which made him grab me by my hips and slam harder onto his member.

"Kanato!"

"Tell me you love me again!" I moaned that I loved him louder and he lightly hit my g spot causing me to release. Kanato chuckled then flipped us over so he was on top then pushed both of my legs passed my ears. "Bad...bad bunny I didn't give you permission to cum!" Kanato rammed his member back into me causing me to squirm and mewl. In this position he was able to hit my g spot constantly. "Nngh stop clenching onto me Sora!"

I moaned that I can't and Kanato's speed became sloppy and he was groaning we couldn't hold it anymore. Soon after he came inside of me.

It's hopeless I can't avoid these guys I have no willpower.

Kanato fell asleep on me and gently got him under the covers then called for Charlotte. She gave me my tea and left. I was pretty much giving her the cold shoulder since she wouldn't answer any of my questions. I picked up my tea from the tray and saw a note. I grabbed the note and it read: If you want answers go to Lady Bachiko. Give this to the butler and he'll take you.

And under the sentence was a map. I hopped out of the bed and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower then change into one of the Lolita dresses Kanato bought me.

I kissed Kanato's head then left to go find the butler. Once I saw the butler in the garden I gave him the map and ordered him to take me to this place. He tried to convince me not to go, but I ordered him to take me again. He sighed then prepared the limo and drove me into the woods until we reached this weird giant doors that was at the bottom of a mountain. He got out of the limo and knocked on the door a couple of times and the doors opened by themselves. The butler returned to the limo and drove it into the dark space the doors lead to. However, on the other side we were in the drive way of a traditional Japanese style house. The butler opened my door and walked me to the door. He knocked on the door and a maid answered her eyes widened to see me and without hesitation or words let us in then ran to an unknown place in the house. The butler and I waited until a familiar woman came speed walking down the hallway.

Hey that's the woman from that party Reiji took me to. Bachiko was it?

"Lady Sora...how may I help you?" I blushed and fiddled with my dress embarrassed.

"I was hoping if you could tell me anything about my real parents or a woman named Lilth." Lady Bachiko stiffened, but smiled. Then with her eyes told the servants to leave they left and she took me to her garden and we sat on a bench.

"I was hoping for the day you would come looking for answers. You honestly don't remember anything do you?"

I shook my head no and her eyes saddened. "What did that bastard do to you?"

"Who?"

"Your father Karlheinz." So he really is my father meaning the Sakamaki brothers are my brothers...

"Who is my mother?"

"Your mother is Lilith the mother and Queen of monsters. She was basically the underworld's goddess."

"So I'm not human..."

"Far from human, but why do you look sad little one?"

"Because I spent 10 years of my life with a kind person who was like a father to me and now I'm just hearing my life was a lie! Who are you exactly how do you know this?!"

"I'm a friend of your mother and I despise your father. Now if you want to know more about your parents be quiet and listen."

{Zero}

"Zero are you alright? You've been out of it for a while now?" Yuuki asked as we canvassed the area. "My childhood friend has been missing for several months and could be dead for all I know. What do you think?!"

Yuuki flinched, but apologized. I have been more hostile towards Yuuki because Gabriel did warn us to watch out for anyone close to Kuran and Yuuki tells Kuran everything. And she's been asking a lot of questions about what the hunters has been up to regarding Sora. So I have been pushing her away.

"Are you guys close to finding Sora? Do you have a locati-"

"Mind your own business Yuuki! Sora doesn't concern you at all! In fact last time I checked Sora hates you!" I yelled then stormed off. I'm not going to let her eat us out to her pureblood.

I will see Sora again.

{Yuuki}

I bit my thumb worried. Why won't he tell me anything? Kaname Senpai said I should give him information about the hunter's investigation because Zero's life will be in danger if he investigates any further. I don't want Zero to get hurt nor do I want him to find that Sora girl. Every time we're alone he'll always talk about her and all of the tricks she could do. And that night she came to the school for the first time he was mad that I called him while he was talking to her. Then he was really upset the night she need to talk him. He threw things in his room and was yelling at himself.

She's too much trouble. I don't want him around her.


	29. Chapter 28

{Sora}

Weeks later

"You fucked my mother?" So I've been visiting Bachiko for the past couple of weeks trying to get info about my parents and so far I found out I'm a princess of not only the vampire race, but the whole demon realm. Yeah nothing big. I hope you guys realize the sarcasm because this is way over my head! Oh not mention my mother was a bit of a player along with my father. I mean I can't judge them I'm fucking all six of my half-brothers without any shame.

Bachiko sighed and then shook here head. "If you want to put it in vulgar terms yes I did have a sexual relationship with your mother."

"So what happened?"

"Carla happened." Where have I heard that name before?

"Who's Carla?" Bachiko bit her lip and scowled in disgust.

"Carla was your mother's new toy and heir to the first bloods."

"And the first bloods are...?"

"The first bloods were Lilith's first creation and because of that they were pretentious and shallows-ugh! What did she see him!?" Bachiko punched a statue of a dragon into pieces making my face pale. Once Bachiko collected herself she apologized. "Anyways they were together for a long time longer than any of your mother's former lovers, but he broke the number one rule so she let him go."

"What is the rule?"

"Don't fall in love with her."

"Why was that a rule?" Bachiko shrugged and her eyes saddened. "I really don't know your mother was complex no one could figure her out except..."

"Except?"

"...You. She always complained about how you were able to get into her head or know her next move, but then again she was impressed. Lilith loved you more than anything in the world and if you were ever in true danger I wouldn't be surprised if she came back from the dead to save you."

(Hours later walking to the mansion door)

Now how do I explain to the boys that I'm there sister... I thought as I was walking through the garden. I know for a fact Laito wouldn't care in fact it would just turn him on, but what about the others?

"My you are the spitting image of Lilith...~" I heard a deep voice whispered behind me and I gasped then hit the person behind me on reflex. The stranger groaned in pain and I didn't even bother to look to see who it was I just ran to the door and locked it behind me. I was about to go upstairs when a man with green hair stood in front of me obviously pissed.

"Aren't you a little fighter..." I screamed then kicked him in the nuts making him fall to his knees and swung my purse hitting him on the side of his head then ran to upstairs screaming for Charlotte, but he grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth. "Your lucky Cordelia needs you or I would have just killed you by now or...maybe when she's done with you I might just have a little taste of the Lilith experience." I knew what this pervert meant and I struggled and cried. However, he hit me on the back of my neck and I lost consciousness.

"You're so beautiful like your mother..." I heard a voice say as I was waking up and when I opened my eyes the man from earlier was leaning over me touching my face. "Maybe instead of having Cordelia kill you I should just keep you as my little bed thrall."

I screamed and the man covered my mouth. "Shut up or I will give you a reason to scream. Got it?"

I shook my head yes as tears filled my eyes. The man smirked then removed his hand from my mouth. Then observed my body with a predatory gaze.

"Last time I was this close to you your father tried to skin me alive, but you stopped him saying that it would be a waste of time to kill his own blood."

His own blood is he related to Karlheinz? He looks nothing like him nor is he charming like him."

"I'm his brother your uncle." Shit I forgot vampires could read minds. Wait...brother...brother...uncle...

"Richter?"

"Ah...so you do remember a few things little princess. Then you remember the day we officially met."

Ugh... I don't, but I get the feeling he was doing something perverted.

(Centuries ago)

Sakamaki castle

Walking through the garden

I'm so...bored. All of my brothers are busy and Daddy is doing paperwork. Also, Christa is having a tantrum and Beatrix is teaching Shu. I'm bored and lonely-

"Ah~... Richter~..." What the... I looked behind a tree and saw Cordelia having sex with Uncle Richter.

Gross.

I stepped on a twig purposely so my presence was known. The two stopped and turned to me. Cordelia gasped then glared me Richter quickly got off her and fixed himself.

"Well...well... so what mother said was true. You are sleeping around~..."

"So what are you going to do now brat? Tell Karlheinz?"

"No I doubt daddy would care and besides I feel so sorry for you. I mean Richter is no where near as handsome as daddy. If you're going to cheat find someone better looking than your spouse like daddy with you.~"

Cordelia glares harder then chuckles. "I hope you know you were a mistake. You only exist because Karlheinz raped your mother as she was in slumber." She smiled smugly at first, but was confused when I giggled.

"I was no mistake, but a miracle. Forged by two people who were deeply in love, but were awful at expressing it mother could have killed me while I was still inside her ,but she kept me because I had Daddy's blood running through my veins. But I doubt you would know anything about that since Daddy doesn't really love you and last time I check your own father didn't care for you much."

Cordelia screamed and came storming towards me and I simply said "Bow dog." And she fell to the ground and I stepped on her head with my heel. The Richter looked as if he was about to attack, but I smiled charmingly at him. "Would you really harm me for this harlot Uncle Richter~?"

Richter blushed when I called him uncle and did nothing as I applied pressure on Cordelia's head. "I hope you remember these words Cordelia. You'll always be beneath me even the man you think will do anything for you would prefer to serve me over you."

(Now)

"I did that? No...your lying! I wouldn't something that cruel!"

"Oh but wait it gets darker."

(Centuries ago)

Sakamaki castle

Under the gazebo

I was reading a book on Aristotle's infamous love affairs when I felt Uncle's presence in front of me. "What is it Richter?"

"I love you Sora..." I rolled my eyes and closed my book. "I'm fully aware of that Richter. Is that all?"

Richter sat down and grasped my hand. "Marry me Sora. I can make you happy-"

"No, you can't. I love my brothers the only people I want to touch me are my brothers. I desire no one else." Richter growled then pounded over the table and onto me. I didn't scream or react, Richter started to lift up my dress when daddy appeared behind him and grabbed him by the neck. And started beating Richter nearly to death. I watched not bothering to intervene until he wanted to skin him. I still need to mongrel to mess with Cordelia.

Once the conflict was over I whispered to Richter: "You are my pet and here to serve me cross me and you will regret it."

(Now)

"But now you don't have your powers because the real you is still dormant and Cordelia is almost about to awaken."

Richter straddled me despite me crying for him to get off. "Have you heard of a woman named Lilith?' I shook my head lying for him to get off of me and he smirked while roughly moving my head so could get a better angle of my neck. My breath hitched when he licked my neck and purposely grazed his teeth against it.

"Lilith in mythology is believed to have been Adam's first wife. Lilith unlike Eve wasn't obedient and would often disagree with Adam. So, she left Eden and became the mother of the creature of the night. You are the first Eve. You are Lilith, but the only difference is you will submit and obey!"

And with that I found myself entering a whole new world of darkness.

Lilith...Mother...help me...

{Bachiko}

I went to visit Lilith's grave like I always do every Tuesday. When I was in the middle of telling her about my day I heard an agonizing screams coming from the diamond coffin and the ground started to shake violently.

The screams grew louder until the coffin began to surprisingly crack! When the coffin broke Lilith's body began to rise and her eyes and mouth shot opened and the screams started coming from her until it became a single scream saying:

"SORA!"

(I felt so gross writing the Richter and Sora scene ?)


	30. Chapter 29

{Bachiko}

"Lady Lilith! How-" Lady Lilith grabbed me by my hair and pierced her fangs into my neck drinking my blood. I blushed heavily because of the sensation that was going through my body. It was getting increasingly hotter by the second and I was moaning without shame.

"Ah~! Lady Lilith!" My goddess stopped once she was satisfied then told me to bring Karlheinz to the mansion. I nodded, but I was still hazy. Lady Lilith scratched the air and opened a portal. Then disappeared.

{Sora}

In the living room

Cordelia laughed at me in Yui's body body then slapped me as I laid on the couch. "It seems this girl hates you as well! She shows no hesitation when harming you. And you can't do anything about it! Remember what you said to me 'You'll always be beneath me even the man you think will do anything for you would prefer to serve me over you', but now you're beneath me you brat!"

Cordelia roughly grabbed my face and glared at me. "I always hated you and your disgusting mother...Karlheinz loved you two more than me. He always wanted her love and he always favored you-"

"What have we here? I knew Uncle was here, but I didn't think I see you here Cordelia." I heard Reiji's voice and I screamed for him, but Richter covered my mouth. Reiji appeared in front of us and his eyes widened to see me.

"Release her Cordelia." He demanded, but Cordelia tried to avoid the topic by flirting with him.

"You're so handsome like your father~... You remind me of him...how about you become my new lover..."

"And what of my uncle?"

"Richter will do everything I ask him to do. So what do you say?" Cordelia/Yui kissed Reiji, but he pulled away making it clear that the only woman he was interested in was me.

Cordelia slapped him and Richter pulled me onto his lap with his hand still over my mouth. My other brothers came they were surprised to see Cordelia, but ready to fight when they saw Richter holding me. Cordelia giggled: "You boys must really love your little sister..."

"What are cackling about Bitch!?" Ayato yelled and Cordelia grabbed me by my hair then yelled.

"Sora as you all already noticed isn't human! She's your younger sister and the daughter of the mother of the night, Lilith. Karlheinz erased everyone's memories of her after she had her little accident. Haven't you boys ever wonder why you accepted her so easily? She was your own flesh and blood, but it doesn't matter now since I'm to kill this little eyesore with Subaru's knife!"

Cordelia pulled out the knife and was about to stab me with it until some black hole opened behind us and a familiar woman with pink hair came through. I bit Richter's hand and yelled out: "Mother!"

Mother grabbed Cordelia and fazed her hand through Yui's body pulling Cordelia's soul out then threw Yui's body down the stairs like a rag doll. Mother gave Cordelia an evil grin. "I've been waiting to do this for so long!"

Mother started to apply pressure on Cordelia's soul and Cordelia screamed for Richter, but he just froze there. Mother eventually crushed Cordelia's soul killing her for real this time. She then look over at Richter and telepathically threw him off of me and I ran to her sobbing and hugging her. She held me tightly.

"My precious little miracle are you alright?"

I nodded and looked up to her.

"I want to remember you... And my old life..." Mother smiled and kissed my forehead. A rush of memories overflows my mind. I remembered my brothers, Beatrix, Christa, Mother, and my real Father.

Mother then gave my brothers their memories back and I couldn't help, but feel this sadness in my heart.

So Daddy-I mean Toga Yagari was never my father and my life up till now was all fake.

(later on)

I sat in the my room with Laito as Mother and Daddy argued. Well mother was screaming her head off while Daddy was crying tears of joy that she was alive. My other brothers were watching Mother and Daddy fight.

Is this my fault? If I have just told them-

Onii-Chan slithered his arm around my waist and pulled me onto his lap kissing my face.

"Aw...stop thinking so much my cute little sister~... Everything is alright. Do you want onii-Chan to comfort you?"

Laito started to slide his hand under my dress, but I slapped his hand away. "Onii-Chan this isn't the time for that!"

Laito pinned me down to the bed and started kissing and biting my neck. "This is the perfect time for this! I just found out the woman I love is my little sister! My lust for you have increased...I can't hold back anymore...I must have you."

Laito shoved his hand inside of me not even taking off my underwear and began to finger me. Why now of all times does he decide to sleep with me. Someone might come in at anytime.

I moaned loudly because his movements were more skilled than my other brothers. Laito rubbed my g spot making me squeal.

"Is my adorable little sister relaxing now...~" I gripped onto him and I started to breathe faster. I can feel I was close and I think Onii-Chan noticed because he stopped midway leaving me a mess.

"Not fair that you get to have all of the fun...~ Beg for Onii-chan to make you feel good...~"

I reach my arms up to him pleading: "Onii-chan please make me feel good..."

Laito blushed and called me adorable before dropping his pants to his ankles and thrusting into me. We were both fully clothed and making love like animals. I held onto the bed clutching it while Onii-chan gripped onto my waist slamming my against his pelvis. Onii-chan was a bit more skilled because his movements were about to make me climax. Onii-chan chuckled: " I can feel that you're close, but my cute little sister you can't come yet we're just getting started."

"N-No fair!"

Onii-chan laughed and picked me up pressing me against the wall continued thrusting into me. We both moaned loudly at the new feeling. I could feel him reaching deep into me. I couldn't take it anymore so to make him cum faster I used my tail to jack him off as he thrusted into me. Onii-chan shuddered and gave me an excited expression. His thrusts became harder and he grabbed my tail yanking on it, which made me nearly scream in ecstasy; my tail was always sensitive so I go weak in the knees when people touch it. However, I didn't let up with the stroking even if he was yanking on my tail or thrusting wildly into me.

This went on for a good hour or two until we both gave up and came. We slumped to the floor laughing until my mother appeared looking at us on the floor. She rolled her eyes and gave me my tea.

"You two get cleaned up and come down stairs."

We did what we were told and washed up, changed our clothes since it had uh...stuff on it, and went down stairs. Our brothers glared at Laito, who just smirked and sat down with me on his lap.

"Alright since all of you are here. Your father and I came to an agreement Sora will stay here with you boys, but will visit me every weekend for lessons. Also, I want you boys to keep a close eye on Sora. Since, I didn't kill Richter word about Sora and me being alive will rich the demon world and the hunters soon."

Wait...

"Mother?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"How are you alive?" Mother smiled when everyone turned to her. "Let's just say I made a satisfying(1) deal with death."

Not sure what she meant by that nor did my brothers, but I think father knew because his face was red with anger.

(Somewhere in the demon world)

Third person

Waking up from a long slumber a creature broke out from its coffin. The creature sat up and felt pain in it's chest. Looking down the creature saw a silver knife in its chest, growling the monster pulled the knife from its chest. It howled in pain, but shook it off then weakly tried to get out of its coffin only to end up falling out its coffin from lack of strength. The creature crawled its way to the window taking in a deep breath and exhaling one name:

"Lilith..."

(1) She fucked the Grim Reaper


	31. Chapter 30

{Kaname}

I was getting for class when Takuma came rushing into my room.

"Taku-"

"Kaname I've just gotten word from my grandfather that Queen Lilith is alive and so is her daughter. There will be a ball on Thursday to welcome them both back and your presence is demanded along with mines."

Takuma gave me a letter and the symbol was the Lady Lilith's. So she is alive...this isn't good...

I turned back to Takuma. "Are we the only ones in the night class going?"

"No, Aido's presence is demanded as well that's it. Grandfather made it very clear no one else in the night class is allowed to come."

"Why Hanabusa as well?"

Takuma blushed. "It's because of what we did to the Vampire King."

I sighed and told Takuma to prepare suits for all three of us by Thursday. What are you up to Karlheinz?

{Sora}

Lunch

"So does this mean we need to bow down to you now?" Miharu asked, but I said no because they are my friends and it would be weird. "Will you guys come with me to the ball on Thursday? I would hate to be alone." Inoue and Miharu hugged me saying they will go and I smiled.

At least I still have friends. When the bell rung we went back to class, but right as we made it back inside I just remembered I forgot my bento box and told them to go on ahead. I went back to out to look for my box and I couldn't find it. "Damn! Class starts in a few minutes..."

I searched for it some more and I wondered into the school garden and accidentally stepped on a carrot. "Hey!"

I jumped when I heard the loud voice behind me and I turned to see a tall guy with brown hair. It was obvious he was a vampire, but he was of low rank probably a level C or D. He stared down at me glaring. "Watch were you're stepping cow!"

"Cow?! Who the hell are you calling a cow you overgrown OX!"

"Eh?!" He yelled and hovered over me to intimidate me, but I stood my ground. I was about to tell him off some more, but I saw my bento in his hand. "Hey that's mine!"

"Oh this? Reach for it shorty!" He laughed as he raised my bento box higher, but I smirked and flipped into the air grabbing it then jumping over him. "Haha! See you later Ox!" I ran, but he growled then chanced after me grabbing me by my collar.

"Where do ya think you're going Cow!"

I started kicking and struggling, but to no avail. "Ugh what do you want?!"

"For you to pay for that carrot you stomped on! Fucking rich people think they can get away with anything!"

"Maybe if you didn't call me a cow I would have been more willing to pay, but since you did no way!"

The guy narrowed his eyes, but his eyes widened then grabbed my face observing it then his eyes went down to my body, but stopped at my breast. "Take a picture it'll last longer." His brown eyes met mine. "Have we met before?"

"No. Believe me I would remember meeting someone as rude as you. Ow put me down."

He stared at me longer and I was getting annoyed so I kicked him in the face and ran as fast as I could. Luckily he didn't catch up with me this time.

Hopefully, I don't see that creep again.

(Thursday night)

On the roof to reject another love letter

"Come on Sora just one date!"

"I'm leaving uh...um...what's your name again?"

"Futo!"

"Right! I'm not interested and here's your creepy love letter with your hair." I was about to leave when Futo grabbed me and tried to kiss me. This disgusting human has balls. I was getting ready to claw his face when someone threw him off me. I thought it was one of my brothers, but it was the Ox from yesterday. And he was just as surprised to see me as I was to see him. Futo ran and I fixed myself then bowed.

"Thank you for saving me-eep!" He grabbed my face again observing it.

"We have met before I know we have." I smirked at how close he was to me. "You must really like touching me."

He realized what he was doing and released me. He turned to walk away, but I grabbed his hand. "What is your name?"

"Why do ya need to know?"

"I need something to call you besides Ox."

"Yuma. Yuma Mukami."

"Nice to meet you Yuma I'm Sora Sakamaki."

"Sakamaki?"

"Yep!" The bell rung and I panicked Subaru will kill me for being late again. I kissed Yuma in the cheek and left. "Bye Yuma!"

{Yuma}

I touched my face as I watched the busty first year run off. I could tell off the bat she was a vampire of noble lineage, but where have I met her before?

{Sora}

In her room

"This pretty, but don't you think is too sheer?" I asked my mother, who looked as if she was a dominatrix in gold.

"Nonsense honey. You look perfect you'll definitely turn heads in this. Charlotte make the top tighter." Charlotte did as she was told and I gasped. "Too tight!"

"Great! You beautiful darling.'

"I feel like I'm going to run out of air."

"Oh honey that's the human side of you talking. Remember you're not human so stop thinking like one."

(At the ball Lilith's castle)

Creatures from around the world came to see me and my mother. It was as if we were in a ghibli movie. I had a bit of fun and was introduced to many different types of creatures. Miharu and Inoue didn't leave my side until they were asked to dance. They hesitated, but I assured them it was fine. My brothers were busy fending themselves from the swarm of vampire women leaving me alone. I haven't been to these kind of parties in a while and I'm still trying to get out of the human mindset, I feel so out of place here. I never felt out of place when I was with Dad-Shoot Yagari.

"My little miracle I want you to meet someone very special." Daddy said as he pulled me away from the party and to mother's office where she was sitting on the couch talking to a small group of men. There was probably three of them, but the one that stood out the most was the one with shoulder length brown hair.

"Kaname?" He turned to me along with Takuma and a boy with blue eyes. All the young men eyes widened when seeing me.

"Daddy why are they here? Are you sending me back to live with humans again?" I asked afraid, but he chuckled and kissed my forehead and held my face.

"No...no...my precious little miracle. I wanted them to see that you were alright and unharmed. You see Toga Yagari has been worrying about you and I invited them here to send a message to him." I looked at the young men and spanned around gracefully.

"I'm fine as you can see so tell Dad-I mean Mr. Yagari that I'm okay and to not look for me."

Daddy laughed and went to Takuma and the blue eyed young man. "See nothing to worry about boys. Kaname I need to talk to your peers go downstairs and dance with Sora I'm sure she's bored since all the men downstairs are too afraid to ask her to dance."

Kaname bowed and gently took my hand. We left the room and went downstairs, I prayed that father doesn't harm them. "You look beautiful your highness."

Kaname snapped me out of my worry and I smiled. "Please call me Sora it makes me uncomfortable to be called that."

"As you wish my princess." We entered the ballroom and all eyes were on us. I was tempted to back away and hide, but Kaname kept me there. "Don't run away. You are a goddess and they are beneath you. Though it's nice to have compassion for humans you're thinking too much like a human." He gently pulled me onto the dance floor and snapped for the orchestra to play something. They played a slow melody that one could waltz to. Kaname wrapped his arm around my waist and we slowly danced to the music. I could hear people whispering about us asking if we were engaged or how we look great together.

Kaname is handsome, but not my type. He seems too secretive and that makes him untrustworthy. "I see you remembered how to dance Sora."

"I never forgot. I always ballroom danced in my...previous profession."

Kaname stared at me in a certain way and I tilted my head. "What is it?" He leaned down towards my ear making everyone gasp and probably my brothers mad then whispered: "You've changed a lot since our first meeting."

"I don't understand I've never changed."

"Well considering your situation I would really say the real you is much more interesting than the human version."

"How so?"

"You look like your mother, but your personality is a mixture of the both of them with a bit of humanity."

"Is that suppose to be a compliment?"

"In the realm we were born in...yes it is."


	32. Chapter 31

(Couple of weeks later)

{Toga}

I fell into my bed tired, but afraid to sleep. There has been an increase in vampire and other monster attacks globally for some reason and I've been getting these reoccurring nightmares for the past few weeks where this dark mist tries to captures me and once it does shows me horrible images of Sora having her blood sucked by vampires or worse. However, I'm so tired from vampire attacks and I can't fight sleep especially, if I want the energy to find her. I slowly drifted to sleep and tossed and turned in my bed trying to run away from whatever was chasing me.

(Dream)

 _The dark mist was chasing me around my room and ate my weapons leaving me defenseless. It grabbed a hold of me by my feet causing me to fall onto my stomach on the floor and tried to pull me towards it, but I kept struggling. I heard someone suck their and say: "Why do keep resisting? Did I scare that much?" It sounded like a woman? I then heard giggling and felt someone on top of me. I turned around and there was a naked woman with pink hair and eyes smiling at me. She was beautiful, but where did she come from? God this is a weird dream, but it's better than before._

 _"Are you going to gawk at me all day or say something?"_

 _"Why...Why are you naked?!" I quickly got her off me and took off my coat and put it around her. Naturally it was too big for her, but at least it covered her._

 _She laughed at me saying my face is really red. I sighed and tried to relax myself and think of the reason why I'm dreaming of a pink haired woman. As I was thinking to myself I didn't notice the woman crawling towards me until she touched my member through my pants._

 _"Hey what are you-" She place her index finger on my lips and was gently pushing me down saying: "Shhh...just relax and enjoy...~" After she said that my muscles relaxed She then straddled my waist and started grind her pelvis into mine. A wave of arousal washed over and I can already feel my erection tightening my pants. Damn, I know it's been awhile, but am I really that sensitive? She kept slowly teasing me and that made my pants unbearably tighter. The woman on top of me laughed again, which felt like a test to my masculinity so I held onto her waist and bucked my hips up. She let out a surprise moan and tried to get me to let go of her waist, but I kept her planted there, grinding my pelvis into hers. She moaned loudly and was struggling a bit, but I wasn't planning on letting go. She still had on my jacket and I opened it up a little with on hand and felt her one of her breast. They were soft and could fit perfectly into my hand, I teased her nipple, which gave me a nice reaction, the woman moaned for me not to do that, but I continued and a few minutes later she was yelling she was about to release. I violently moved her hips on my member until she came. She was breathing heavily and looked as if she was about to rest, but I still had my erection. So I pulled her on top of me so she laying on my chest and I unzipped my pants and pulled my member. I'm not getting fully naked I want her now; she tried to get off me, but I pinned her down and thrusted into her saying: "Shhh...just relax and enjoy." She was surprised when I said that, but smirked and she just laid underneath me completely submissive, which told me I can continue. I slowly began to move in her and damn, she was so warm and tight!_

 _"I hope you know I'm not a virgin. You don't have to go easy on me." The woman moaned and gasped. I smirked started to pound into her. She really did feel amazing and she looked sexy with my coat on. She laughed and kind of growled: "That's more like it!" Then wrapped her legs around my waist and arched her back so I can get a deeper access._

 _"Ah! Please make me come undone!" She screamed and I picked her up and pushed her up against the window face first, which turned her on even more because she clenched around me. I fucked her on the window while calling her a slut that was getting off being seen. I even saw Gabriel walking by eating fries and I told her to look down she gasped and tried to move away, but I held her against the window and rammed into her harder. It's only a dream so I don't care if we get caught. I was so close and judging by the woman's panting and how wet she is she was as well._

 _"Are you close?"_

 _"Y-Yes! Make me cum hard Toga!" She screamed. She knows my name? Gabriel stopped walking and looked up with fries in his mouth, but it fell when he saw us. I pounded into her desperately and fast making the woman clenched on me tightly and began to tremble while I bucked my hips forward into her ready to release and with a couple of more minutes we both came. Then fell to the floor covered in sweat._

 _She giggled saying this was more fun than before._

I woke up in my bed still in my clothes from yesterday because I didn't take them off.

That was weird...Ugh I better go take a shower and see what Gabriel and the others found. I took my shower, washed my hair, brushed my teeth, and got dressed, but I couldn't find my coat.

Where the hell did it go?

{Lilith}

"Mmm...that way more satisfying than scaring him!" I laughed as Charlotte gave me a concerned look as she gave me my tea while I was still wearing Toga Yagari's coat. He fucks pretty good for a human and rather forceful when tempted. I mean I can't keep him as a pet because he'll die within a couple of days tops because I like to go on for hours.

"My lady do you think it was wise to visit the human?"

"Meaning?"

"It's just that-um wouldn't Lord Sakamaki become furious with you-"

"Charlotte are you saying I should be afraid of Karlheinz? I created him and I can destroy him I think you're forgetting that."

"No my lady I wasn't implying that it's just you came back and you still have lady Sora's heart so..."

"A heart is nothing but a battery that keeps you moving. When I made my little deal (1) with death he took the curse out of the heart. So I still have my powers and I'm going to have my fun. Besides I'm hungry and Yagari taste amazing!" Charlotte signed then left and I laughed again then remembered that vampire outside the window. He was one of mine creations so why is he working with Hunters?

Hmm...this makes the game even more interesting. Maybe I could help push them in the right direction...~ Anything to see Karl's plan fail and for me to play with Toga Yagari.

Mm... Toga Yagari. I moaned and shivered at the mere thought of him. His essence was full of anguish and anger. I love the taste of anger, but my mouth waters for the taste of rage. I brought part of Toga's coat to my nose and took a deep breath of the memories the coat had. Oh my the pain and rage it held nearly made cum! I'm going to enjoy this and the rage on Karl's face when I'm done!

I know he's going to hold me down and fuck me until I can't walk!

{Gabriel}

That was a a weird morning who knew a trip to the store for fries ended up me seeing Toga messing around with a female teacher or whoever she is. I guess he found a way to make him fall asleep faster and have sweet dreams. Who knew he was an exhibitionist! I chuckled and drunk my coffee, but after a while I began to feel a little uneasy. I didn't get a great look at the woman, but I did get a great look at that body and believe me I would remember a body like that around here.

Paranoia started to kick in. Could she be a spy or an assassin sent to kill me? No she wouldn't have slept with Toga. Vampire assassins are straight to the point. A million questions and solutions ran through my mind on who this woman could have been. I'm probably over thinking it, but what if I'm not?

Hold on Toga said something about nightmares, there's been an increase in attacks by youkais, and there was a mysterious woman messing with him this morning?

Was that who I think it was?! No it couldn't be I'm just imagining things! If that was really her I would be dead by now.

Moreover, shouldn't like the earth be splitting in half or a lightening store occur in her presence. Ugh...I can't jump to conclusions I need evidence.

I took a deep breath and pulled out what I found about the marking on Akari. I gather the hunters and cautiously eyed a confused Toga before showing my finding.

"I have good news hunters after a little mission with the Level E we found out a name to who could have taken Sora. Drum roll-"

"Just say it!" Toga roared and I laughed. "Tough crowd, the Sakamaki family took Sora."

"Sakamaki?" Cross questioned and I nodded. "The Sakamaki family is the royal family of the vampire race and the head of the house is Karlheinz better known as-"

"Tougo Sakamaki!" Toga yelled as he banged his fisted on the table and all of the hunters looked ashamed or furious.

"Did I miss something?"

"Sora's mother nearly killed her in a performance to impress Tougo Sakamaki."

Cross sighed. That explains how he was able to get to her undetected and kidnap Sora, but our other problem is. We don't know where the Sakamaki family lives. I tried looking for the household and all were fake addresses or dead ends. Toga stormed out for some fresh air and Cross along with Jinmu followed him outside. Zero tried to join them, but I stopped him.

"Hey-"

"We have bigger things to worry about Zero and since you're the one that knows Sora isn't Yagari's daughter you're going to help me."

"What is it?"

"I think Lilith is already here."

"What are you talking about?"

"Haven't you noticed the increase in attacks and how tired your Master is becoming. Didn't he say he was having nightmares. There's a possibility Lilith is here."

"How do you do know that for sure?"

"I don't it's just a theory because I think I saw your master fucking her earlier this morning."

Zero's eyebrows rose up and he scoffed. "Okay so just because you saw him with a woman you assume it's Lilith and I thought you were smart."

Zero was about to walk away until I said: "I know it sound far fetched and you know him better than me, but I'm a good judge in character and Toga doesn't seem like the type of guy to bring a random woman home. Especially, if he has a daughter and wants to send a good message to her."

He was silent for a while the cursed under his breath. "Okay say your right. How do you know it's Lilith? Have you seen her?"

"...No. I mean unless you were born when man first roamed the earth or is an ancient pureblood you would know what she looks like. There's no paintings or descriptions of her because she a hush hush topic in my world."

"Why?"

"Because it'll piss the royal families they were close with until she supposedly died along with her child breaking their hearts. There's a story saying she had a child with one of the kings in the main seven domains and it died and she killed herself."

"Should we ask master what this woman looked like?"

"No! We can't let enemy know we're onto them we have to act natural. Okay?"

"...Yeah."

"Great now here's the plan."

(1) Remember she fucked the Grim Reaper


	33. Chapter 32

_**{Kaname}**_

"How long are we going to wait a Kaname? His highness gave us permission to tell-"

"It's trap. I know his majesty he's testing your loyalty as well as mine."

"Wait how is he testing us?"

"He wants to see if you will really tell Yagari Sora's location and he wants to see if I'm willing to kill the both of you if you try to tell him." Takuma and Hanabusa went pale and eyed me wearily. "Kaname would you-"

"Let's hope you two don't do anything stupid and you won't have to find out."

 _ **{Sora}**_

I was wondering the halls in the morning because I couldn't sleep just seeing Kaname reminded me of my human life. It was just apart of daddy's experiment I shouldn't let it phase me, but the friendships and family I made I can't let that go...it hurts when I think about it. However, I missed my blood family more. I continue my little walk until I saw Mother sitting on the patio in a swimsuit and sunglasses. I scurried towards her and I could see her smirk.

"Couldn't sleep darling?"

"Yeah..."

"Is it about your human life?"

"Y-Yes..." Mother took off her glasses and fiddled with them. "Understandable, you were attached to that life besides you had somewhat of a positive beginning there."

"Are you referring to how I was conceived?" She nodded and made eye contact with me. Mother had anguish in her eyes and she was hesitant to tell me something. "Mother what was it like for you when you found out you were pregnant with me?"

Mother sighed and mumbled she knew this day was coming. "Sit." I hopped on the ledge of the patio making myself comfortable because I was curious to know more.

"Sora you know I love with every fiber of my body, but I was terrified when I found out I was pregnant."

 _ **{Lilith}**_

 _ **(Centuries ago)**_

In my slumber state I was dreaming I was with my second husband Samuel. He held me in his arms and listened to morbid story of Karlheinz and me. He listen to how I loved Karlheinz, but I wasn't good enough to give him the life he deserves. Samuel comforted me in this dream and rid all of my sorrows, but out of know where I felt my legs go weak and I was panting. Samuel questioned if I was alright and before I could respond I let out a loud moan as a surge of pleasure ran through my body. When it was done I just chalked it up to the sexual aura Samuel releases, but not to long after that incident I felt movement in my stomach. I touched my stomach to sense what was going on when I sensed life! I said goodbye to Samuel and woke myself up. I started to cry and panic because I just knew the child inside me was going to die.

I questioned who could have done this to me and I first thought it was Carla, but I smelled my chamber and it smelled like.

"Karlheinz!"

I felt betrayed at that moment; I told him I couldn't have children and he did this to me?! I'm going to kill him!

I screamed for Charlotte, who was surprised to see I was awake, as she ran into my chamber along with Bachiko and Countess. Before they could ask me any questions I told them I wanted to see Karlheinz. They took me to him and when I saw him I attacked him. Yelling at him for getting me pregnant and all he could say ,was he was happy?! Bachiko pulled me off him screaming and she consoled me as I cried. I didn't want to burry another child! Why couldn't he understand that?

 _ **(Now)**_

"And you know the rest." Sora stared at me for a bit then asked me: "Can you tell me more about your relationship with Carla?" I raised an eyebrow. "Why are you suddenly interested in Carla?"

She shrugged. "I've hear you, Bachiko, and Daddy talk about him all the time and you guys have different things to say about him. It's obvious Bachiko and Daddy hate him because of his relationship with you and you seem to be neutral about him."

I chuckled and thought back to when I first met Carla.

The Demon King, Giesbach has been causing mayhem in my realm he's starting wars and killing his own people so I ordered him to meet me in order to explain himself, but instead I get word he sent his oldest son! Bachiko told me he was a coward, but I thought he at least had the balls to meet his maker!

Disrespectful coward! I thought as I sat on my throne glaring down at the brave prince bowing at my feet. Well not that brave he has yet to make eye contact with me. "Was your father too good to meet me today Prince...?"

"Carla. My name is Carla my goddess and no father thinks nothing of the sort he is just occupied with tending to our people-"

"You mean the people he is slaughtering? I've been receiving word that your father is picking fights with other kingdoms below him and his mindset must be spreading to his young because your brother decided to have a quarrel with Burai! Does your father want me to strip him of his title and give it to a kingdom more befitting?" The first blood prince flinched then finally made eye contact with me yelling: "No!"

Bachiko hissed and scolded the prince for his outburst while I admired his features. He has a handsome face and a good body. I chuckled and growled catching Carla and Bachiko's attention. I'm feeling a little hungry for a first blood today...~

Bachiko knew what I was thinking and tried to talk me out of it, but I ignored her and told her to leave along with any other servants that might be in the throne room.

I tacitly told Prince Carla to come to me with my finger and he did as he was told once he was in front of me I told him to kneel. He again did as he was told and I giggled: "Good boy. Now I have a proposal for you. I'll leave your father in his position if you agree to be my pet for a temporary amount of time."

"How temporary?"

"Until you fall in love with me then I'm to have to get rid of you."

He nodded and I lifted up my dress slowly and told him to impress me. Surprisingly he did. He dove his tongue into me in a way that made me shiver under his touch. I gripped my dress and bit into when I could no longer take it. I moaned through my dress and bit harder when he kept licking my spot. I was so close until he stopped I was confused until I heard his zipper and felt him thrust into me. I came immediately and brought him close in order to hold onto him. It's been a while since I had a male body and he's fucking me on my throne at that!

Carla gripped my waist and pounded into me not even waiting to hit my spot. I screamed for him fuck me until my mind goes blank and he muttered about how lewd I was. I giggled and made sure to moan directly into his ear, which made him thrust harder into the same spot. "Ah! Yes! Give it to me Carla!" I moaned and without pulling out of me he flipped me over to I was on all fours and pulled my hair ramming into me. This position gave him deeper access and I yelled that I was cumming again. Carla was an animal he just knew how to make me go crazy! I came again and I could tell he was close this time. "Cum inside! Please I want you to me up!"

He came inside and we both collapsed on my throne panting.

He should be fun.

Our relationship lasted almost as long as Karlheinz and my relationship, but during a ball he just had to confess to me and I had to let him go. Carla was a good soul, but I don't love him and I can't give him an heir. But I won't lie he was the best sex I ever had better than Karlheinz. However, I was and still am concerned on his disappearance along with his species.

{?}

"We strike when the blood moon appears."


End file.
